Sekiryuutei Ultimate
by Satan Crimson
Summary: Hyodou Issei es un joven de 20 años de edad buscando al responsable de la muerte de sus padres cuando era un niño, fue criado en Grigory gracias a Azazel, tiene un gran poder heredado por sus padres ademas que tiene a un ser sellado dentro de el que lo ayudara mucho en el futuro, ademas de que tendrá la ayuda de muchas personas importantes para el.(IsseiXHarem)
1. Chapter 1

Epilogo

En la ciudad de Kuoh vive una familia que a la vista de las demás personas era una familia común y corriente con los dos padres y su único hijo de 10 años, pero esta familia no era como las demás, los padres tenían un secreto que le habían escondido a su único hijo y que este solo lo sabían unas cuantas personas.

Estos habían prometido que su hijo creciera un poco más para así poder contarle lo que escondían pero lo que no sabían es que un peligro se aproximaba a su familia que ellos no tenían ni idea

¿?:Kaasan tengo hambre que harás para la cena-dijo un niño de 10 años, cabello castaño, ojos color miel que iba agarrando las manos de sus padres haciendo un puchero en su cara de que ya quería llegar a la casa

¿?: Fufufu tranquilo hijo ya llegaremos a casa y prepararé tu platillo favorito-dijo una mujer madura de buen cuerpo, su color de cabello era igual que el de su hijo, su color de ojos también eran del mismo color

El pequeño se alegro al oir eso ya que su mama cocinada muy rico

¿?: Jajajaja tranquilo Issei ya llegaremos a casa yo también quiero comer la comida deliciosa que prepara tu mama

Decía un hombre adulto también del mismo color de cabello que su esposa e hijo solo que este tenía los ojos de color negro

Estos son Akira y Yumiko Hyodou una pareja que está felizmente casada y ambos tienen un hijo llamado Hyodou Issei al que amaban más que a nada en el mundo

Ellos venían de dar un paseo ya que el dia de hoy habia llegado la feria en la ciudad y ellos habían pensado en venir ya que su hijo habia insistido tanto

La familia venia caminando muy contenta riéndose de todo lo que habían visto en la feria

Al llegar a casa la mujer se puso a preparar la cena para su hijo y esposo

Luego de preparar todo y disfrutar de la cena los padres mandaron a Issei a que se fuera a dormir ya que mañana tenía que ir a la escuela

Issei les hizo caso y se fue a dormir, los padres se habían quedado en la sala con una cara de preocupación

Akira creo que es momento de que le contemos la verdad a Issei de lo que en realidad somos-le decía Yumiko a su esposo con una cara de preocupación

Lo se Yumiko creo que es mejor decirle de esto mañana luego de que regrese de la escuela-decía Akira también con la misma expresión que su esposa

No puedo creer que Issei posea tanto poder –término de decir mientras recordaba como Issei había despertado su poder

 **FLASHBACK**

Ambos padres se encontraban descansado en su habitación cuando de repente sintieron un gran poder que provenía de la habitación de su hijo esto hizo que ambos se levantaran de golpe dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hijo ya que pensaron que alguien iba a lastimar a su hijo.

Pero cuando llegaron a la habitación de su hijo no vieron a nadie mas bien vieron a Issei respirando aceleradamente y sudando demasiado ya que estaba teniendo una pesadilla

Pero ambos se quedaron en shock al sentir el poder que estaba emanando su hijo

El padre al recuperarse del shock coloco una barrera para que las demas facciones no sintieran el poder de su hijo ya que no permitiría que alguien lo lastimara

La mujer al ver lo que hizo su esposo salió del shock y se dispuso a sellar el poder de su hijo ya que este aun no lo controlaba y podría salir herido

Esto le tomo mas de 30 minutos sellar todo el poder de su hijo y se sorprendió por eso ya que no imagino que su hijo poseyera tanto poder

En el cuerpo de Issei se podían ver varios sellos en los brazos, piernas, y uno en su pecho esto era para que su poder ya no se saliera de control

Luego de que se termino todo Akira disipo la barrera y miro a su esposa que la estaba viendo con una cara preocupada el ya sabía el porqué de esa expresión

Nunca pensaron que su hijo tuviera tal poder y más aun siendo tan joven eso los tenía muy preocupados ya que la facción de los demonios y la de los ángeles caídos podría venir a por su hijo y hacerle daño, de los ángeles no sabían ya que hay algunos que mandaban exorcistas a eliminar a alguien que representara una amenaza

(así es saben de las 3 grandes facciones más adelante les contare como es que saben de estos)

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que ese no era todo el poder de Isse ya que dentro de el se encontraba sellado un ser que hizo temblar a todas las facciones solo con su presencia

Akira no pensé que nuestro hijo tuviera tanto poder tuve que ponerle sellos de contención muy poderosos…Que haremos si lo vienen a buscar - decía Yumiko con una expresión sorprendida que luego reflejo a una de preocupación mientras le sobaba la cabeza a su hijo para que se calmara

No lo se Yumiko nunca pensé que tuviera tanto poder y eso que lo despertó inconscientemente…le decía su esposo que miraba a su hijo descansar y ya más relajado

Los padres se quedaron a dormir en el cuarto de su hijo ya que no querían alejarse de el

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Akira termino de recordar como fue que su hijo libero esa increíble cantidad de poder mientras dormía, después de eso no ocurrió nada su hijo ya no volvía a liberar su poder gracias a los sellos que le había colocado su esposa

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que alguien muy peligroso habia sentido el poder de Issei y se dirigía hacia donde ellos

Estos luego de seguir hablando se fueron a dormir ya que mañana tenían que trabajar

A la mañana siguiente toda la familia hyodou se encontraba desayunando, luego de terminar de desayunar los padres fueron a dejar a su hijo a la escuela ya que tenían pensado hablar con él en la noche

Akira y Yumiko trabajan juntos en una empresa que se dedicaba a la venta de bienes raíces ambos son bien conocidos en la empresa ya que ellos juntos venden las casas rápidamente a sus clientes y estos quedan satisfechos con lo que les muestran

Es por eso que ambos son catalogados como los mejores vendedores y por eso ganan mucho dinero pero esto lo tienen guardado para el futuro de su hijo

Ya en la noche toda la familia hyodou se encontraba en la sala de su casa, los padres se encontraban sentados en uno de los sillones que tienen con una expresión seria viendo como le cuentan la verdad a su hijo

En cambio Issei tiene una cara confundida ya que no sabia lo que está pasando

Sus padres le habían dicho que tenían que hablar algo muy importante con el después de cenar

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos ya que su padre estaba por hablar

Issei tenemos que decirte algo muy importante…decía su madre con una expresión seria

Asi es hijo tenemos que contarte un secreto que hemos mantenido tu madre y yo de ti hijo…decía su padre tambien con un semblante serio

Otoosan..Kaasan..Que es lo que pasa…decía Issei ya que este no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando sus padres y se sentía un poco asustado con esto

Hijo veras nosotros no somos como las demás personas..decía su madre mientras de su mano aparecía un círculo mágico y de esta salieron pequeños rayos…somos especiales..Termino de decir su madre

WOOOW Kaasan como hiciste eso…decía un Issei muy sorprendido de lo que acaba de hacer su madre…Especiales que quieres decir con eso…termino de decir con una cara confusa ya que no entendía nada

Veras Issei nosotros somos por así decirlo magos..decia su padre para que asi entendiera mejor

(Bueno en realidad eso es lo que son pero lo pongo así porque Issei es un niño de 10 años y así iba a entender lo que le decían)

Nosotros podemos crear cualquier cosa con las manos o con lo que sea pero estos tienen que tener alguna naturaleza de los elementos..Termino de decir su padre creando un pequeño muñeco de nieve con sus manos

Issei no podía creer lo que sus padres le estaban contando estaba con la boca abierta y al ver lo que su padre y su madre hicieron hizo lo que todas las personas harían….SIP desmayarse

Eso asusto un poco a sus padres ya que pensaron que algo le habia pasado pero cuando se iban a acercar a verlo

SUGOOOIII Kaasan Toosan como hicieron eso…les decía su hijo con estrellitas en sus ojos

Los padres se sorprendieron al ver a su hijo saltar de golpe hablándoles muy emocionado eso hizo que ambos sonrieran ya que su hijo estaba bien

No crees que somos raros Issei…le preguntaba su madre con una expresión triste

Eh?..le pregunto Isse ya que no entendía lo que dijo su madre

SI ya sabes no somos como los padres de tus amigos…no crees que somos raros…le decía/preguntaba su madre de nuevo

Su padre no le pregunto nada ya que sabía lo que su hijo iba a responder

Por supuesto que no Kaasan eres genial igual que toosan…decía un muy feliz Issei

Yo también quiero hacer eso Kaasan enséñame rápido…decía este muy feliz moviendo las manos imitando a sus padres

Sus padres al oír lo que les dijo su hijo no hicieron más que sonreír de felicidad ya que su hijo no los miraba como unos extraños

Kaasan Toosan yo también puedo hacer eso…le decía issei mirando a sus padres

Claro que si hijo…le decía su madre muy feliz…solo que ahora tienes tus poderes sellados ya que aun eres muy pequeño y no los controlas del todo

Issei al oir eso se puso triste y agacho la cabeza ya que le habian dicho que no podía controlar su poder

Pero…este al oir a su padre hablar levanto la cabeza y lo miro…podemos retirar esos sellos y ayudarte a que domines todo tu poder que te parece

Al oír eso issei se puso muy feliz ya que sus padres le iban a ayudar

Anata está bien que hagamos eso…le decía Yumiko con un semblante preocupado ya que si hacían eso podían lastimar a su hijo en un futuro y no quería eso

Claro que si cariño además nosotros estaremos ahí para el y lo protegeremos de todo…le decía su esposo y la tranquilizaba ya que sabia lo que pensaba su esposa…ademas recuerda que no somos cualquier clase de magos

Le dijo Akira a su esposa recordandole quienes eran

De acuerdo tienes toda la razon…le dijo Yumiko ya mas tranquila y con una sonrisa

Yumiko se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de su hijo ya que le iba a retirar los sellos que tenia en su cuerpo pero antes de que empezara Akira coloco una barrera para que ninguna faccion sintiera el poder de su hijo al momento de retirarle los sellos

Issei al ver lo que podia hacer su papa se sorprendio por lo que podia hacer y estaba mas ancioso en poder hacer lo mismo

Yumiko luego de ver que su esposo puso la barrera coloco sus manos en el pecho de su hijo y de este aparecieron varios sellos que contenian el poder de su hijo

Entoces Yumiko empezo a canalizar magia en sus manos para poder romperle los sellos

Estos empezaban a romperse señal de que estaba liberando el poder de su hijo

Ahhhhhhhh….gritaba Issei liberando todo su poder

BOOOOOOMMMMMM

Issei al liberar todo su poder genero una onda de choque que mando a volar a sus padres esto impresiono demasiado a ambos ya que el poder de su hijo estaba casi a la par que el de un demonio de clase alta

Cuando Issei termino de liberar todo su poder este se desmayo ya que habia ocupado todas sus fuerzas

Cuando los padres vieron a su hijo desmayarse salieron del shock en el que estaban y se acercaron donde su hijo para levantarlo y ponerlo en la cama

Ambos estaban impresionados de esto a pesar que ya habian sentido su poder anteriormente cuando lo libero mientras estaba durmiendo aun no podian creer que su hijo tuviera tal poder

Luego de que Akira dejara a su hijo descansar bajo con su esposa a la sala para poder pensar en lo que ocurrido

Yumiko se fue a sentar a un sillon pensando que si fue buena idea decirle todo a su hijo y de haberle quitado los sellos que mantenian suprimido su poder ..salio de sus pensamientos ya que veia que su esposo se acercaba a ella

Akira que se iba a sentar junto a su esposa se detuvo a medio camino ya que sintio un gran poder lleno de maldad se puso alerta igual que su esposa ya que ella tambien lo sintio y cuando la vio a los ojos pudo ver que ella estaba aterrada ya que el ser que se acercaba tenia un poder monstruoso

Anata de quien crees que este gran poder que siento…le pruguntaba su esposa con una cara que reflejaba terror

No lo se nunca en mi vida he sentido un poder tan grande como este y ademas tan lleno de maldad…le respondia Akira tambien aterrado pero no lo demostraba ya que tenia que ser fuerte por su esposa

Pero cada ves se afligia mas ya que se estaba acercando a cada momento

Crees que pudo haber sentido el poder de Issei? , por eso viene hacia aca…le preguntaba su esposa con una cara horrorizada ya que pensaba que ese sujeto vino a lastimar a su hijo

Puede ser que halla sentido el poder de Issei…le respondio Akira tambien preocupado por su hijo

Yumiko quiero que vayas arriba y te lleves a Issei lo mas lejos posible contigo…le decia Akira con una expresion seria

Que es lo que haras anata…le decia horrorizada su esposa ya que no queria imaginar lo que le estaba pidiendo su esposo

Yo lo...

BOOOOOMMMM

No pudo responder ya que en la entrada de su casa se produjo una fuerte explosion generando asi una nube de polvo

Ahora quiero que te vallas junto a issei!..le gritaba su esposo..yo me encaragare de detenerlo mientras ustedes escapan!..le termino de decir

Yumiko tenia lagrimas en sus ojos ya que sabia a lo que se referia su esposo con detenerlo

Pero cuando estaba a punto subir a por su hijo escucho una voz

Pero que es lo que veo aquí ustedes no son simples humanos puedo sentir en ambos un poder magico increible

Decia alguien que iba cubierto en todo su cuerpo que no dejaba ver quien era

Ahora que los veo bien ustedes no son a los que llamaban los **DRAGONES GEMELOS DEL TRUENO..** termino de decir soprendiendo a la pareja ya que nadie los llamaba asi desde hace mucho tiempo

Quien eres!..le grito Akira luego de que saliera del shock por haberle dicho su antiguo apodo

Quien soy..pues nadie…le decia el extraño sujeto con una sonrisa que ellos no pudieron ver pero sabian que se estaba riendo de ellos

Solo vego por la persona que tienen alla arriba..señalo con su dedo al techo justo en el lugar donde se encontraba la habitacion de su hijo…senti un gran poder viniendo de el, talvez me pueda ayudar en un futuro..termino de decir enojando a ambos padres

Estos al oir lo que dijo ese sujeto de querer utilizar a su hijo se pusieron en guardia no iban a permitir que alguien usara a su hijo

El extraño solo se les quedaba viendo sin hacer ningun movimiento

En serio piensan que me pueden vencer.. a pesar de que se quienes son ustedes y de su fama no tienen oportunidad contra mi les aconsejo que cooperen y me entreguen a su hijo por los buenas

Si sabes bien quienes somos no creas que la tendras tan facil y si realmente piensas que te entragare a mi hijo a si por asi estas muy equivocado…le dijo Akira en guardia mientras que de su cuerpo salian pequeños rayos

Yumiko vete y llevate nuestro hijo yo lo detendre mientras ustedes escapan…le dijo su esposo que estaba viendo serio al sujeto que se encontraba enfrente

Esta bien pero promete que nos alcanzaras despues…le decia su esposa con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras subia las escaleras para irse con su hijo

Al llegar a la habitacion de su hijo vio que este estaba sentado en la cama con una cara preocupada viendo a su madre

Kaasan que es lo que ocurre?..preguntaba afligido Issei viendo a su madre que estaba llorando

Ahora no hay tiempo hay que irnos de aquí..le respondia su madre mientras se acercaba donde su hijo y preparaba un circulo magico de transporte

Pero y toosan..donde esta?..le volvio a preguntar Issei

El nos alcanzara despues…termino de decir con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras se iban de la casa por medio del circulo

En la sala Akira se percato que su esposa y su hijo ya se habian ido de la casa

Sabes muy bien que de aquí no sales vivo verdad? y que despues de matarte ire a por tu esposa y por tu hijo verdad?...le decia con una sonrisa

Crees que te dejare ir por ellos te matare justo aquí para que no lastimes a mi familia..le decia Akira mientras elevaba su poder y le salian mas rayos de su cuerpo

Fiiiuu..silbo impresionado al ver que tenia tanto poder.. vaya lo que decian de ti es impresionante no por nada eras conocido como… no pudo terminar ya que Akira le habia gritado

Callate! Eso paso hace mucho tiempo..le decia con una expresion seria

Ok pero luego de eso te empezaron a conocer como uno de los dos dragones gemelos..termino de decir ya que akira le habia lanzado un ataque que lo esquivo facilmente

Veo que de verdad deseas con todo tu corazon que te mate no…le decia con una voz burlona

Je si crees que me mataras facilmente estas loco..le decia con una sonrisa mientras elevaba su poder al maximo

"Yumiko..Issei..perdonenme por no cumplir mi promesa los amo mucho"..pensaba Akira antes de lanzarse al ataque

En el parque de Kuoh un circulo magico aparecia en el suelo y este iba subiendo revelando a dos personas una mujer y un niño de 10 años

Cuando el circulo desaparecio se podia ver una mujer llorando cargando a su hijo que no sabia lo que pasaba

Kaasan que ocurre…donde esta Toosan?...preguntaba su hijo a su madre ya que no entendia nada y no veia a su papa

Issei mi vida tu padre vendra pronto Ok…le decia su mama con lagrimas en los ojos en eso siente un gran poder que provenia de su casa

Ella supo que su esposo estaba luchando con todo su poder y eso la tenia muy preocupada ya que no sabia como le estaba llendo a su esposo

"Akira regresa con nosotros…por favor"..pensaba Yumiko con mas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Pero cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para alejarse de ahí dejo de sentir el poder de su esposo

N..no..no pue..de ser…decia cubriendose la boca y sacando mas lagrimas de sus ojos ya que no pudo sentir mas el poder de su esposo sintio que su alma se fue ya que no lo volveria a ver nunca mas

Kaasan que es lo que ocurre…que paso con toosan…preguntaba su hijo ya que vio que su madre se detuvo de inmediato y comenzo a llorar mucho mas y se imagino que algo le habia ocurrido a su padre

Al ver a su madre lllorar cada vez mas tambien empezo a llorar ya que supo que no volveria a ver a su padre nunca mas

Parece que el ya no va a poder cumplir lo que prometio…decia alguien que iba saliendo de entre los arboles

Cuando Yumiko escucho esa voz se puso delante de su hijo para protegerlo

Cuando lo observo detalladamente vio que estaba con muchos cortes en la ropa y estaba gotendo sangre de una de sus brazos pero nada mas

..que qui.. d..de..cir…Preguntaba Issei al extraño sujeto que aparecio de repente con lagrimas en sus ojos y con miedo

Lo que digo es que tu padre ya se encuentra en el mas alla…le decia el extraño con una sonrisa a pesar de cómo lo dejo Akira

Malditooo…gritaba Yumiko con lagrimas mientra le lanzaba relampagos de su mano

Este solo los recibio de lleno y genero una pequeña nube de polvo pero al disiparse pudo ver que solo le arranco la manga de su brazo derecha y vio que de esta goteaba sangre

N..no pue..de ser..decia Yumiko mientras rotrocedia del miedo junto a su hijo

Ah hiciste lo mismo que tu esposo,encerio creen que pueden contra mi..aunque le doy merito a tu esposo fue capaz de dañarme…decia mirando su brazo derecho que goteaba sangre

Ahora porque no eres una mujer buena y me entragas a tu hijo..decia mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente

Issei quiero que te vayas, corre lo mas rapido que puedas y no voteas atrás…le decia Yumiko a su hijo mientras observaba al sujeto que se detuvo para mirarlos hablar

No quiero kaasan!..no quiero estar solo!..gritaba Issei con lagrimas en sus ojos..primero toosan y ahora tu No quiero

Hijo escuchame nunca estaras solo de acuerdo?..siempre me tendras a mi y a tu padre aquí..le decia mientras se arrodillaba y le colocaba su mano en el corazon

El sujeto solo se le quedaba viendo sin hacer nada ya que sabia lo que pasaria

Kaasan..no me dejes solo…decia Issei con lagrimas

Nunca lo hare hijo..ahora vete corre lo mas lejos y rapido que puedas…le decia su madre mientras se ponia de pie para encarar al sujeto que mato a su esposo

Ya te despediste de tu hijo…le decia el extraño que habia visto todo…no te preocupes te prometo que cuidare bien de tu hijo..le termino de decir con una sonrisa

Maldito crees que te dejare que le hagas algo a mi hijo..le decia enojada la mujer mientras se ponia en pose de pelea..Issei vete ahora!..le gritaba a su hijo para que corriera

Kaasan..murmuraba su hijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse…Te Amo..grito para luego comenzar a correr con lagrimas en sus ojos

Yo tambien te amo mi pequeño…decia en un susurro mientras se le resbalaba una lagrima de sus ojos

Empezamos o que ya me estoy aburriendo con todo este drama..le decia el sujeto con un voz molesta

Maldito te matare..gritaba Yumiko.. **Dragon del rayo**..decia mientras creaba un circulo magico arriba de la cabeza del sujeto

Este al mirar arriba vio que de este salia un gran dragon hecho de rayo que se dirigia hacia el a gran velocidad que lo impacto de lleno

BOOOOMMMMM

Esto produjo un gran estruendo que arranco varios arboles y genero una gran nube de polvo que ademas provoco un gran crater en el suelo

Yumiko se acerco a mirar el crater pero cuando estaba cerca tuvo que saltar esquivando el ataque que le habian lanzado

Je eso es todo lo que tienes que tienes..decia una voz que provenia de la nube de polvo que al disiparse pudo ver al sujeto como si nada

Aun no acabo contigo…dijo creando pequeñas esferas de electricidad a su alrededor y se las lanzo a este a gran velocidad

Este solo las esquivaba con facilidad pero de pronto comenzaron a aumentar de velocidad provocando que lo golpearan algunas estas al impactar provocaron una gran explosion que lo mando a volar derribando los arboles que se encontraban detrás

Yumiko al ver que ya no aparecia supuso que lo habia acabado ya que anteriormente habia peleado con su esposo y creyo que habia gastado todas sus energias

Creo que ya se acabo..dijo soltando un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para ir en busca de su hijo

Enserio crees que solo con eso acabarias conmigo …decia una voz detrás de ella que conocia a la perfeccion

Yumiko al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella se aterro y comenzo a temblar mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar que el sujeto se encontraba detrás de ella con la ropa hecha girones pero no mostraba su cara

Este en un impulso de velocidad golpea a yumiko en el estomago sacandole el aire y la manda a estrallarse a un arbol

Yumiko se sujeta el estomago con sus manos ya que ese golpe le habia sacado el aire, entonces comienza a levantar la cabeza lentamente y ve que aquel extraño estaba preparando su ataque

Muere..decia aquel lanzandole su ataque

Yumiko solo pudo ver como se acercaba aquel ataque

BOOOOMMMM

Issei que se encontraba corriendo luego de despedirse de su madre escucho una gran explosion se paro y miro que del cielo iba bajando un gran dragon hecho de rayo este al momento de tocar tierra genero una gran explosion y creo un fuerte viento que lo alcanzo y tuvo que cubrirse la cara con sus manos

Luego de que pasara todo volvio a correr lo mas rapido que pudo ya que sabia que su madre estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas y eso genero que soltara mas lagrimas

Kaasan…susuroo mientras seguia corriendo

Despues de 20 minutos de estar corriendo se detuvo a descansar ya que no aguantaba mas ya que aun es un niño y no tiene mucha resistencia que digamos pero de lo unico que pensaba era si su madre estaba bien

En lo que algunas fue un bello bosque en el parque ahora solo habia arboles quemados grandes crateres en el suelo y en uno de estos se encontraba un hombre en cuclillas mirando a una mujer que se encontraba en en el suelo sangrando demasiado de su abdomen

Ves te dije que terminarias igual que tu esposo…le decia el sujeto solo que ahora se le podia ver su rostro y en este tenia una sonrisa mirando a la mujer

Pero cabe decir que este no termino del todo bien ya que de su frente bajaba sangre y tenia los dos brazos lastimados con mucha sangre que estaba goteando el suelo

Te.. .guro que mi te .ra…demonio..dijo Yumiko entrecortadamente ya que estaba perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedad

No si lo mato primero ademas lo que quiero se encuentra dentro de el no me importa si esta vivo ademas con lo que paso creo que seria mejor matarlo puede ser un problema en el futuro..decia este mientras se ponia de pie sancando sus alas y se retiraba del lugar en busca del niño

"lo siento issei…perdoname por no estar contigo y ver como creces..pero se que el te cuidara bien..mi pequeño Issei"..pensaba Yumiko en sus ultimas ya que sintio la presencia de alguien conocido para ella y sus esposo

Y con eso ultimo cerro sus ojos para siempre para asi poder encontrarse con su esposo en el mas alla y cuidar desde ahí a su pequeño

Issei que se habia detenido para poder descansar se extraño de ya no poder escuchar exposiones de donde se encontraba su madre y eso lo preocupo ya que no sabia si su madre se encontraba bien

Entonces dirige su vista al cielo y vio que que algo se estaba acercando a gran velocidad eso lo extraño pero cuando lo vio mas de cerca y vio de quien se trataba empezo a temblar de miedo y le comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos ya que eso solo significaba una cosa su madre habia muerto

Ya te encontre mocoso ahora ya no hay escapatoria…le decia el sujeto aterrizando en frente de Issei guardando sus alas en su espalda y que ahora si se le podia ver el rostro

Este era un hombre con el cabello plateado, ojos azules y una pequeña barba en la barbilla vestia con ropas que eran de la epoca antigua que ya no se ocupaba hoy en dia

Pero cuando Issei lo miro bien de cerca vio que estaba cubierto de sangre en su cara y brazos ademas de que su ropa estaba toda llena de cortes

.de mi ?…le preguntaba el castaño temblando de miedo

Oh tu padre ya se encuentra junto a tu padre…decia este con una sonrisa…pero no te preocupes pronto te reuniras con ellos..le termino de decir

Y de su mano aparecio un circulo magico y de este le lanza un ataque que el castaño no lo pudo esquivar ya que no se podia mover del miedo y lo recibio de frente mandandolo a estrellarse contra un arbol

Ghaa…el castaño escupio sangre ya que el golpe y el impacto que recibio fue muy duro para el

El hombre se acerco donde estaba Issei y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa

Ahhh…se quejo el castaño ya que aun le dolia su cuerpo producto del golpe

Veo que eres alguien fuerte para tu edad…dijo ya que el castaño aun seguia vivo despues de recibir su ataque…pero no es de extrañar sabiendo quienes eran eran tus padres

Por. .esto..dijoel castaño aun con dolor

Que por que lo hago?..pregunto el sujeto aun sujetando al castaño de la camisa

Pues porque tu tienes algo dentro de ti que me puede ayudar mucho en un futuro…le decia con una sonrisa ..pero tus padres se metieron en mi camino y ya ves como acabaron..le termino de decir

Issei al oir lo que dijo ese sujeto se enojo y como pudo logro liberarse del agarre que tenia aun con su dolor

Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mis padres…gritaba enojado Issei liberando su poder que sorprendio al sujeto ya que no imagino que un niño tuviera un poder asi de grande

Ja que es lo que me haras mocoso, matarme recuerda que tus padres dijeron los mismo y al final ellos terminaron muriendo..le decia con una sonrisa luego de salir del shock que le produjo el castaño al liberar su poder

El castaño solo se mantenia parado su cabello cubria sus ojos y apretaba los puños con fuerza

Hare esto…dijo este en un susurro

Eh? Que dijiste no te escuche…decia el sujeto con una voz burlona…sera mejor qie mu..

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el castaño se movio a gran velocidad que el no pudo ver y recibio un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que lo mando a estrellarse a un arbol derribandolo producto de la gran fuerza del castaño

Este se levantaba despacio tenia que admitir que ese golpe si le dolio cuando giro su cabeza para ver al castaño vio que su puño derecho estaba cubierto de electricidad y eso genero que fuera mas fuerte el golpe

Issei al ver lo que hizo se sorprendio pero aun mantenia su cara seria y miro su mano derecha y vio que esta estaba cubierta de rayos, pero cuando escucho el grito de aquel sujeto levanto su vista pero no pudo esquivar el golpe que le propino este

Maldito mocoso…grito este enojado y a gran velocidad le dio un fuerte golpe al castaño en el estomago que le saco todo el aire y sangre de su boca

Puajj…grito este sacando saliba y sangre de su boca que lo mando a estrallarse contra un arbol

Este quedo de rodilla sujetandose el estomago debido al fuerte dolor que sintio

El demonio se acerco a paso lento ya que aun estaba algo adolorido por el golpe que le propino un simple mocoso

Tu y tus padres ya me tienen harto metiendose en mi camino al menos tus padres ya no te podran ayudar en nada…decia este con una cara enojada agarrando del cuello al castaño

Ghaa ..se quejaba issei ya que le estaba quitando el aire

Te matare de una vez por todas..decia este mientras sacaba una daga de entre sus ropas y se la clavaba al castaño en el pecho

Ghaa..Issei abrio los ojos como platos al ver que este lo habia apuñalado cerca del corazon

Entonces el demonio suelta al castaño y este cae de golpe en el suelo aun con la daga en su pecho sangrando demasiado

No dejare ningun rastro de ti mocoso despues de todo lo que necesito de ti saldra de tu cuerpo despues de que mueras…decia este preparando un ataque para borrar al castaño de la faz de la tierra

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle el ataque sintio la presencia de alguien que conocia muy bien y si este lo veia ahí iba a traer grandes problemas para sus planes futuros entonces decidio mejor irse

Tch mejor me largo antes de que llegue o sino sera un problema..se dijo asi mismo mientras preparaba un circulo de transporte…parece que no podre conseguir lo que se encuentra dentro de ti mocoso al menos tu ya no seras un problema y dudo que te salves antes de que llegue…termino de decir mirando al castaño sangrando y desaparecio del lugar

"kaa..san too..san nos vol..vere..mos a ver de nue..vo" ..pensaba issei al ver que estaba muriendo, pero dentro de el sentia mucha ira al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a sus padres

Entonces el castaño comenzo a cerrar sus ojos ya que ya no tenia nada de fuerzas y solo esperaba el momento para reunirse con sus padres de nuevo

Pero habia alguien que no lo iba a dejar morir haci de facil ya que vio mucho potencial en este

Entonces de su brazo izquierdo aparecia un guantelete rojo que le llegaba hasta el codo con un gema verde enorme en su mano y picos amarillos al final

La gema verde comenzo a brillar y de este salio una voz gruesa que hablo

 **[Veo que este es mi nuevo portador sera mejor que me de prisa o sino morira por completo]…** decia la voz que provenia de la gema

Entonces comenzo a cubrir el cuerpo del castaño con una aura roja y esta se adentraba en la herida que tenia el castaño en el pecho cerrandosela y dandole un nuevo corazon ya que el anterior lo tenia muy dañado

 **[Con esto te pondras mejor]..** decia la voz en la cabeza del castaño ya que aun no habia muerto

"Quien eres"…preguntaba el castaño en su cabeza debilmente

 **[Sera mejor que guardes energias compañero, acabo de darte un nuevo corazon mas especificamente el de un dragon ]…** respondia la voz en la mente del castaño

"Gra..cias"..contestaba el castaño en su mente ya que ahora tenia una nueva oportunidad para vengar a sus padres

Y asi se quedo dormido esperando a que alguien lo encontrara y ayudara

 **[veo que tienes un gran poder mocoso, je sera interesante trabajar contigo compañero]…** se dijo a si mismo antes de terminar de cerrar la herida en su pecho ya con su nuevo corazón

En eso escucho a alguien acercandose donde se encontraba su nuevo compañero

Asi que este mocoso es el nuevo Sekiryuutei…dijo una voz que se encontraba mirando el cuerpo del castaño en el suelo ya que este tenia aun el guantelete puesto en su brazo izquierdo

Este era un hombre alto moreno, su pelo era de color negro con las puntas amarillas andana vestido con una gabardina morada pantalones grises y zapatos cafes

 **[Quien eres tu]…** preguntaba la voz que venia de la gema con una voz seria

Soy Azazel lider de los angeles caidos y vengo por el mocoso para llevarmelo a Grigory

 **[Que es lo que quiere el lider de los angeles caidos con mi compañero]…** preguntaba este ya que no sabia para que querian a su nuevo compañero pero si le hacia algo iba a despertar a su compañero forzadamente dandole poder parapoder escapar

Tranquilo esto lo hago con un favor que me pidieron sus padres antes de morir prometi que lo cuidaria…decia mientras levantaba al castaño del suelo y se lo llevaba en sus brazos

 **[De acuerdo confiare en ti angel caido]…** decia este ya que no oyo mentiras en sus palabras

Gracias por salvarlo…murmuro Azazel antes de desaparecer del parque por medio de un circulo magico

 **Bueno gente esta es una historia en la que estoy trabajando soy nuevo en esto asi que no se que tal me va espero que a ustedes le guste como a mi no se que mas poner jajaja**

 **Bueno ya en serio en esta historia nuestro prota sera alguien muy fuerte,serio,frio al momento de pelear eso es algunas de las caracteristicas que tiene**

 **Si tendra Harem lo que a ustedes le gusta.. esto que mas…asi si no seran las mismas que los volumenes ya saben rias y las demas sino que pondre a las que ami me gustan y espero que a ustedes tambien**

 **En los proximos capitulos ire poniendo quienes son las mujeres del Harem algunas seran del mundo de DXD otras seran de otros animes que a mi me llamaron la atencion**

 **Y eso seria todo espero que lo hallan disfrutado espero sus reviews OK**

 **Bueno hasta luego**


	2. Nueva Vida

**Bueno gente aquí les traigo el primer capítulo**

 **Les recuerdo que soy nuevo en esto así que me disculpan si hay errores ortográficos y espero que les guste y la continúen siguiendo ya que prometo poner buenas peleas siguiendo el canon por supuesto pero cambiando algunas partes ok**

 **Sin mas les digo disfruten de este capitulo**

 **Como ya saben High School DXD no me pertenece le pertenece al puto amo de Ichiei Ishibumi que gracias a el tenemos este hermoso anime lleno de excitantes mujeres y las historias que claaaroooo son lo que maaas nos gusta, todo esto está basado en las novelas ligeras originales**

 **Simbología:**

Oye Draig despierta- dialogo normal

 **[Cállate y déjame dormir]-Draig hablando**

"despierta a ese dragón de mierda"-personas hablando por holograma

 **Bueno sin más comencemos con el capitulo**

 **Capitulo 1:** **"Nueva Vida"**

"Donde estoy"-se preguntaba el castaño flotando en la nada y por donde miraba solo observaba oscuridad a su alrededor-"Habré muerto"-se preguntaba

 **[Te encuentras flotando en tu mente]…** le respondía una voz gruesa que hizo que el castaño se asustara

Este comenzó a mirar por todos lados para ver de dónde provenía esa extraña voz que le causo escalofrió en su cuerpo pero no encontró a nadie solo oscuridad por donde mirara

De pronto todo se ilumino en un mar de fuego y de este surgió un enorme dragón rojo, con ojos verdes que hacían temblar al castaño

"¿ eres tú"…preguntaba el castaño con los ojos abiertos como platos retrocediendo unos pasos ya que nunca se imagino ver en su vida a un dragón real en carne y hueso además con solo su presencia parecía alguien imponente

 **[Soy Draig el Welsh Dragón, El Dragón Emperador Rojo y tu eres mi nuevo portador cómo te llamas mocoso]…** le respondía/preguntaba el dragón al ver al castaño más relajado

"Soy Hyodou Issei…respondía el castaño…espera como que tu nuevo portador ¿a qué te refieres con eso?..Le preguntaba con duda ya que no entendía a que se refería con eso

 **[Así es mocoso en tu interior se encuentra mi alma sellada ya que mi cuerpo fue destruido hace mucho tiempo y ahora está dentro de un Sacred Gear que tu posees en tu brazo izquierdo]…** le respondía Draig señalándole su brazo izquierdo

Al momento que el dragón dijo eso el castaño fijo su vista en su brazo izquierdo y vio que este comenzaba a ser envuelta en fuego

El castaño cuando vio esto comenzó a correr como loco gritando

"Ahhh…me quemo…me quemo-gritaba el castaño corriendo por todos lados agitando su brazo de arriba abajo tratando de apagar el fuego

El dragón al ver como corría el castaño tratando de apagar el fuego de su brazo con lo que sea que encontrara pero ahí no había nada con que apagar el fuego solo nada le provoco gracia ya que nunca había tenido a un portador como él sabiendo que ese fuego no lo iba a lastimar

"Espera no me duele"…Decía el castaño deteniéndose de golpe mirando su brazo impresionado

El dragón cuando vio que el castaño se detuvo de golpe pensó que ya se había dado cuenta de que el fuego no lo lastimaba pero cuando escucho lo que dijo y como se quedaba mirando su brazo en llamas como la mejor maravilla del mundo le salió una enorme gota en el cuello ya que después de tanto correr como loco dijera eso

Después de que el fuego se disipara el castaño pudo ver que es su brazo ahora había un guantelete rojo con una gema verde enorme en su mano y con picos amarillos al final

" .Oye me puedes decir que es esto?"…le preguntaba el castaño haciendo que el dragón salga de sus pensamientos prestando atención a lo que decía el castaño mostrándole su brazo ahora con el guantelete rojo

"Me escuchas.. que es esto?"...le volvía a preguntar mirando su brazo

 **[Eso que tienes es una de las 13 longinus la Boosted Gear que es en donde se encuentra sellada mi alma]…** le decía Draig

"Longinus que es eso?"…le preguntaba el castaño ya que no entendía que era eso

 **[Se le llaman asi a los Sacred Gear que poseen un gran poder ya que le brindan al portador un poder tan grande que hasta son capaces de matar a dioses por medio del Balance Breaker]…** le respondía Draig con seriedad

"Balance Breaker… ¿Qué es eso?"…le volvía a preguntar el Castaño

 **[Se le llama asi al estado máximo de las Sacred Gear]…respondía** Draig

"Cool entonces yo poseo una de estas Longinus y puedo llegar al Balance Breaker…genial"…le decía el castaño emocionado mirando al dragón y luego a su brazo

 **[Asi es ahora tu eres el nuevo Sekiryuutei y mi nuevo compañero]…** le decía Draig al castaño

"Sekiryuutei que significa eso?"..Pregunto con duda Issei

 **[Ese es el título que le ponen a mis portadores ya que ellos ocupan mi poder]…** le respondía Draig serio

"ya veo entonces yo también podre ocupar tu poder?"…pregunto con duda

 **[Asi es pero por ahora te será imposible ya que tu cuerpo no soportaría todo mi poder tendrás que entrenar para eso, a pesar de que puedo sentir en ti un gran poder a parte del mío]…** le respondía Draig sorprendido de que el castaño tuviera tanto poder

"Si es por mis padres, ellos eran unos magos por lo que me dijeron aunque nunca me dijeron que tan fuertes eran, yo sabía que eran fuertes"…respondía Issei con una expresión de tristeza

El Dragón al ver la expresión del castaño no pregunto que le pasaba ya que vio los recuerdos de este mientras estaba inconsciente

 **[Te diré esto, tus padres dieron sus vida para protegerte y para que no te lastimaran, ahora es tu turno de hacerte más fuerte para asi poder cuidarte y que esto no vuelva a ocurrir en el futuro]…** le decía Draig alentando a su compañero

El Dragón vio que lo que dijo estaba funcionando ya que el castaño cambio su expresión triste a una más calmada mostrando media sonrisa

"Tienes razón Draig me volveré más fuerte para honrar la muerte de mis padres"…le respondía Issei con una sonrisa

Draig se sorprendió de que el castaño mencionara su nombre ya que en todo este tiempo que estuvieron hablando no lo había llamado por su nombre

 **[No hay de que recuerda que ahora eres mi compañero…ya es hora de que despiertes Hyodou Issei]…** le decía Draig con una sonrisa mientras se iba a dormir

"Hai.. no vemos"…respondía Issei mientras desaparecía del lugar

" **[Hyodou Issei…je interesante]"…** pensaba Draig quedando dormido

El castaño estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente y cuando los abrió por completo vio que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, era una habitación mas grande que la que la que tenia en su casa, esta era muy lujosa como una habitación de un hotel de 5 estrellas

Asi que ya despertaste…el castaño escucho una voz desconocida para el

Entonces se levanto de golpe y vio que en la entrada de la habitación había un hombre moreno cabello negro con las puntas amarillas, vistiendo una yukata gris con algo en la mano

Argh…se quejo el castaño sujetándose el abdomen ya que aun le dolia y vio que estaba cubierto de vendas

Sera mejor que no te levantes de repente aun estas herido…le decía el hombre desconocido bebiendo una copa de whisky mientras se sentaba en un sillón que había en el cuarto

¿Quién es usted?...le preguntaba el castaño mirándolo con seriedad…¿Y que hago aquí?...termino de decir mirando al moreno

Mi nombre es Azazel y te traje aquí ya que te encontrabas herido..ahora dime tu nombre niño…le respondía Azazel con calma para luego beber de su copa

Soy Hyodou Issei…respondía el castaño para luego recordar a sus padres…y mis padres donde están!…preguntaba issei casi gritando

Cuando llegue al lugar tus padres ya habían muerto, tu madre me pidió antes de morir que te salvara…respondía tranquilamente viendo al castaño

Issei al oir lo que dijo Azazel se quedo petrificado ya que todo lo que habia pasado era real y que sus padres en verdad habian muerto, el solo pudo apretar las manos con fuerza mientras su cabello cubria sus ojos y apretaba los dientes demostrando su enojo mientras una pequeña lagrima salia de sus ojos

Azazel miraba sorprendido al castaño ya que imaginaba que este lloraria a mares pero por lo que veia eso no iba a pasar

Ya veo digame donde se encuentran mis padres?..Preguntaba ya sin lágrimas mirando a Azazel

Ya me encargue de ellos no te preocupes luego te llevare donde se encuentran tus padres…le decía viendo que el castaño asintió con la cabeza

Gracias…le decía Issei aun parado

No hay de que…respondía…Ahora porque no me cuentas qué tal te fue con el dragón dentro de ti…decía este mirando al castaño con una sonrisa

Issei al oír eso se tenso y miro que Azazel estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

se habla…respondía el castaño nervioso

Tu sabes de que hablo…no Sekiryuutei…decía Azazel con seriedad

Issei al oir lo que dijo se puso en guardia expulsando rayos por todo su cuerpo mirando con seriedad al moreno

¿Quién es usted?..Preguntaba issei con seriedad aguantando el dolor de su cuerpo expulsando parte de su poder

Azazel miraba tranquilo al castaño sin hacer nada pero por dentro estaba sorprendido del poder que tenía el castaño a su edad

Tranquilízate quieres, si quisiera hacerte daño lo habría hecho mientras estabas inconsciente no?...le respondía Azazel encogiéndose de hombros cambiando su expresión a una mas relajada

Issei aun se mantenía con la mirada seria ya que aun no confiaba en ese sujeto

Azazel al ver que este no se movia para nada solto un suspiro y hablo

Recuerdas que te mencione que tu madre me pidió que te salvara, asi que tranquilízate…le decía este

Issei al oir que este sujeto conocía a su madre se relajo y se volvió a acostar en la cama ya que ahora ya no aguantaba su cuerpo por el dolor

Usted como conoció a mis padres?..preguntaba issei haciendo que se le olvidara el tema de Draig

Si yo conocía a tus padres hace mucho tiempo…pero eso no viene al caso en este momento, aun no contestas mi pregunta…le respondia con una sonrisa ya que no cayo en la trampa del castaño

Tch…issei solo pudo chasquear la lengua ya que no pudo hacer que se olvidar de Draig

Pero el también capto que por ahora no le contaria como es que conocía a sus padres pero le preguntaría luego

Le dire si usted me dice quien es en realidad ya que por lo que puedo sentir usted emite un aura que no es de humano…le decía Issei con una expresión seria mirando a Azazel pero por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en el

Este se sorprendió de que este mocoso haya podido sentir su aura que estaba ocultando ya que para hasta los de su misma especie le resultaría difícil de sentir si no lo conocieran, es mas solo los de más alto nivel podrían sentir que ocultaba su verdadero poder

Cómo?...preguntaba Azazel sorprendido

No lo se digamos que después de esa noche en que mis padres rompieran los sellos que contenían mi poder mi cuerpo y mente sufrieron grandes cambios…le decía Issei mirando a Azazel que le prestaba atención y continuo

Me volví mas listo en clase pero no lo demostraba ya que la gente pensaría mal de mi ya que no era tan listo que digamos, mas fuerte, mas rápido…Azazel solo escuchaba lo que decía el castaño con una sonrisa

Jajajaja, eres interesante mocoso, no por nada eres el hijo de esos dos…le respondía Azazel con una sonrisa ya que sabia el porqué de los cambios

Issei solo se le quedaba viendo confundido

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?...preguntaba intrigado

A lo que me refiero es que a los cambios que sufriste tarde o temprano los ibas a tener pero me sorprende que fueran tan rápidos por así decirlo…le decía con una sonrisa

Issei no entendía a que se refería con eso, Azazel miro la cara de duda que tenia el castaño y solto un suspiro

Lo que digo es que los cambios que tuviste fueron debido a que ahora eres un mago, estos desarrollan un intelecto alto ya que estos se tienen que memorizar varios hechizos y a veces tienen que realizar ecuaciones para lanzar hechizos más complejos…le decía Azazel serio

Ya veo con que era eso?...se decía issei para si mismo

Así es…le respondía Azazel con una sonrisa ya que pudo escuchar lo que dijo el castaño

Gracias por explicarme eso pero aun asi no contesta mi pregunta de quien es en realidad…decía Issei

Jajaja interesante, de acuerdo te diré…Soy Azazel líder de los Ángeles Caídos….decía con una expresión seria sacando de su espalda sus 12 alas negras como la noche eterna

Issei al oir lo que dijo se sorprendió pero a un mas al ver que de su espalda saca 12 alas negras, pero de pronto su expresión cambio a una de furia

Asi que fueron ustedes quienes mataron a mis padres!...gritaba enojado Issei poniéndose de pie de nuevo aguantando el dolor y expulsando rayos de sus manos dirigidos al ángel caído

Azazel al ver que el castaño disparo rayos hacia el solo movió sus alas enfrente dándole asi a estas

Tranquilizate quieres ninguno de los mios ataco a tus padres y si lo harian yo mismo me encargaría de matarlos…decía Azazel con una expresión mortalmente seria guardando sus alas

Mientes yo vi esas mismas alas al sujeto que ataco a mis padres…le decía Issei aun enojado

Créeme que cuando te digo que ninguno de los míos fue el que ataco a tus padres, te lo dije no, que yo los conocía desde hace tiempo…le decía mirando al castaño

Entonces si no fueron de los tuyos quien fue…le decía ya no tan enojado mirando a Azazel

El que los ataco fue un demonio…le decía Azazel serio…"además era alguien muy poderoso…pero quien?"…esto lo decía en su mente

Que quieres decir con que el que ataco a mis padres era un demonio…preguntaba Issei con duda ya mas relajado pero aun asi estaba serio

Asi es el aura que sentí en el parque era la de un demonio, pero el de este estaba cargado de pura maldad…decía Azazel con una expresión seria…pero no se quien podría ser…decía mirando al castaño

Si tan solo hubiera podido sacar todo mi poder…decía este apretando sus manos con fuerza

Te equivocas…decía Azazel serio

Qué quieres decir?..Preguntaba issei mirando serio al moreno

Que aunque hubieras sacado todo tu poder no lo hubieras podido vencer aun no logras controlar tus poderes apenas los acabas de despertar…respondía Azazel

Issei solo podía mantener la cabeza agachada apretando las sabanas con fuerza

Pero hay una solución para eso…decía Azazel sonriendo haciendo que el castaño levantara la cabeza y le prestara atención

Que quiere decir con eso?..preguntaba issei

Que si vienes conmigo te ayudare a que controle tus poderes y te vuelvas mas fuerte…decía Azazel poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano

Por-porque harías eso…preguntaba con duda Issei

Porque es como un favor que le haría a tus padres por haberme ayudado hace tiempo…le decía mirando al castaño con una expresión triste

Issei al ver la cara de Azazel se preguntaba que clase de ayuda le habían brindado sus padres

Entonces sin pensarlo mas levanto medio su cuerpo y le dio la mano con una sonrisa ya que este le iba a ayudar a hacerse mas fuerte

Gracias…le respondía Issei con una sonrisa y con una lagrima bajando de sus ojos

Bueno ahora descansa que luego que te recuperes te llevare a donde están tus padres…le decía azazel retirándose de la habitación con una sonrisa

Hai…respondía feliz Issei de poder ir a donde se encuentran sus padres

 **Fuera de la habitación**

Akira, Yumiko juro que protegeré a su hijo..decía Azazel con una expresión triste pensando en sus amigos ya fallecidos

Prometo que lo convertiré en alguien fuerte para que se pueda proteger…termino de decir retirándose del lugar…y juro que matare al sujeto que los mato…termino de decir con una mirada gélida

 **2 DIAS DESPUES**

Se encontraba un hombre y un niño de 10 años observando 2 lapidas con los nombres Akira y Yumiko Hyodou

Estos eran Azazel y Hyodou Issei el hijo de estas 2 personas, este se encontraba agachando poniendo flores en las tumbas mientras el mayor solo observaba con expresión triste

Issei la había pedido a Azazel que lo llevara donde se encontraban sus padres y este acepto ya que tenía el derecho de darle el adiós a sus padres

Azazel había enterrado a los esposos Hyodou en una colina llena de flores hermosas y que daba una buena vista al atardecer

Kaasan, toosan prometo que me volveré alguien fuerte para poder cuidarme y que esto no vuelva a ocurrir...ustedes solo mírenme…decía soltado una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos viendo las tumbas de sus padres

"Y juro que matare al sujeto que nos hizo esto"…pensaba issei poniendo una mirada gélida

Azazel solo se quedaba mirando las tumbas sin decir nada entonces se da la vuelta y dice

Vámonos…decía este mientras se alejaba del lugar

Si…fue lo único que dijo issei poniéndose de pie y retirándose del lugar

Luego de alejarse de ahí estos se detienen y azazel crea un círculo mágico debajo de sus pies

A dónde iremos?...preguntaba issei mirando el circulo

Ya lo veras…fue lo único que respondió azazel antes de que desaparecieran de ese lugar

 **GRIGORI**

De un circulo mágico apareció el castaño acompañado de Azazel, issei se preguntaba donde estaba iba a preguntar pero Azazel se le adelanta y dice

Muy bien te presento Grigori hogar de los ángeles caídos…le decía Azazel con una sonrisa

Así que aquí viven los ángeles caídos eh…decía Issei sorprendido viendo enormes edificios de investigación

Este por donde mirara solo podía ver a hombres y mujeres llendo por todos lados con batas blancas

Oye porque todos usan esas batas…le preguntaba issei señalando a unos hombres que caminaban por ahí

Oh eso…veras la mayoría de nosotros nos dedicamos a la investigación de las Sacred Gear, es por eso que en toda esta parte de la ciudad encontraras muchos centros de investigación…le respondía Azazel mientras caminaban dirigiéndose al edificio más grande que había en el centro de la ciudad

Entiendo…fue lo único que dijo el castaño y se preguntaba cómo es que lo iba a ayudar a hacerse más fuerte

Luego de estar caminando por mas de 10 minutos llegaran al edificio central, entraron y se dirigieron a la oficina de Azazel ya que este edificio era en el que realizaba sus investigaciones el líder de los ángeles caídos

Ya dentro de la oficina de Azazel el castaño se sentó en uno de los sillones que había ahí mientras que azazel se dirigió a una mesita donde tenía varios licores y una cubeta de hielo y se sirvió un trago y se fue a sentar en su silla de escritorio relajándose mientras tomaba su trago

Issei solo se le quedaba mirando pensando en algo que le vino a la mente

Oye tengo una duda…le decía issei mirando a Azazel

Dime…respondió este bebiendo de su copa

Que es una Sacred Gear?…preguntaba mirando a Azazel que dejo su vaso en el escritorio

Issei recordaba que Draig y él le habían hablado de eso hace tiempo pero no recordaba hace unos momentos en que este se lo volvió a mencionar

Veras las Sacred Gear son aparatos sagrados creados por el Dios Bíblico para que los humanos se puedan defender…le decía serio

Con eso te refieres a los seres sobrenaturales verdad?...le decía Issei deduciendo lo que decía Azazel

Correcto…le respondía sonriendo que el castaño fuera muy listo

Pero dentro de estos Sacred Gear hay 13 que son llamados Longinus estos son muy poderosos ya que si el portador es capaz de controlar todo su poder al 100% son capaces de matar a seres divinos…le terminaba de decir de manera seria viendo al castaño

Tan poderosos son estos Longinus…le decía sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir y miraba su brazo izquierdo de reojo

Así es…le respondía Azazel mirando al castaño que miraba su brazo

Y como se llaman estos Longinus…le volvía a preguntar Issei

Estos son True Longinus, Zenith Tempest, Annihilation Maker, Dimension Lost, Boosted Gear, Divide Dividing, Regulus Nemea, Canis Lykaon, Sephiroth Graal, Incinerate Anthem, Absolute Demise, Innovate Clear y Telos Karma, se cree que podrían aparecer mas Longinus con el tiempo…le respondía de manera seria mirando al castaño desde sus escritorio

Issei se sorprendió de que lo que Draig le había dicho era cierto, de que el tenia una de las 13 Longinus

Vaya con que así se llaman todas eh…le respondía Issei

Asi es y tu Issei posees la Boosted Gear aunque creo que ya sabias no?...le decía Azazel con una sonrisa burlona

Issei al oír lo que dijo puso una cara de sorpresa ya que nunca le conto nada acerca de la plática que tuvo con Draig

?...le preguntaba atónito…Desde cuándo?...le termino de decir mirando a Azazel

Siempre lo supe, cuando llegue al lugar donde te encontrabas inconsciente estabas portando la Boosted Gear en tu brazo izquierdo…le respondía…deduzco que la activaste por medio del enojo que tenias en ese momento…termino de decir con una expresión seria

Issei solo se le quedaba viendo con una expresión de sorpresa

Eso creo no recuerdo muy bien…le decía mientras se masajeaba el puente entre la nariz… espera si sabias eso porque me preguntabas acerca de Draig…le decía mientras miraba a azazel con los ojos entrecerrados

Eso era para ver si ya te habías contactado con el dragón dentro de ti…le respondía de manera despreocupada

Ahh ya veo…le decía Issei mientras soltaba un suspiro ya que por lo que había visto de azazel mientras lo seguía en el camino supo que era una persona muy despreocupada

Y bien dígame cuando empezamos con mi entrenamiento?…le preguntaba mientras sonreía

Yo no sere el que te entrene…le decía Azazel con una sonrisa subiendo los pies al escritorio

Issei al oir eso puso una cara de WTF mirando a azazel y luego

¡Quee! Usted me dijo que me ayudaría asi que lo hare me oyó…gritaba enojado issei mirando al moreno muy relajado

Si recuerdo haberte dicho que te ayudaría pero hay una persona más indicada para eso…le respondía serio poniéndose recto

Quien?...le preguntaba serio el castaño

El…fue lo único que dijo haciendo un gesto para que volteara a ver hacia la puerta

Issei vio eso y giro su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y vio que un hombre alto robusto, cabello y barba negro, con los ojos cerrados entraba en la habitación

Issei al sentir el aura que emanaba este hombre se asusto un poco ya que era igual de fuerte que Azazel pero no lo demostró ya que pensaba que si lo hacia demostraría que era débil y que no lo iban a ayudar

"Veo que tiene agallas, no dejo salir ni una pizca de miedo cuando sintió mi poder"…pensaba el hombre que acababa de entrar

Quien es el?...preguntaba Issei mirando a azazel

El es Baraqiel uno de los cadres de Grigori…le decía azazel con una sonrisa…el a partir de ahora será tu maestro…le termino de decir mirando al castaño

Este se puso muy contento de que el lo ayudara ya que vio que era alguien fuerte y si el lo entrenaba se iba a volver alguien muy fuerte en el futuro

En cambio Baraqiel no dio nada ya que hace 2 días azazel había hablado con el acerca de esto y solo espero a que terminara de hablar con el niño para poder hablar con el

Genial entonces cuento con usted Baraqiel-san…le decía Issei con una sonrisa

Hmm…Fue lo único que respondió este afirmando con la cabeza

Azazel al ver esto sonrió y le hablo al castaño

Issei porque no te vas a dar una vuelta por el lugar para conocerlo mejor mientras yo hablo con Baraqiel acerca de tu entrenamiento…le decía sonriendo mirando al castaño

Issei solo asintió con la cabeza retirándose del lugar

Ya cuando el castaño abandono la habitación todo el ambiente se torno serio

Asi que ese niño es el hijo de Akira y Yumiko…le decía Baraqiel mirando de manera seria a azazel

Si ese niño es el hijo de ambos…le respondí Azazel poniendo una cara melancólica recordando a sus amigos

Ya veo…le respondió Baraqiel cambiando su expresión seria a una que reflejaba tristeza…y que es lo que harás con él?...le preguntaba mirando a su líder

Le prometí a ellos 2 que lo cuidaría y eso hare…le respondía dándole media sonrisa

(esto se los explicare más adelante para que no se confundan OK)

Entiendo…sabes quién fue el que los mato?…le decía/peguntaba Baraqiel cambiando su expresión triste a una seria con algo de enojo

Si el que los mato fue un demonio pude sentir su aura en la casa donde estaba Akira y en el parque donde encontré al chico y a Yumiko muerta…le respondía de manera seria

Un demonio tuvo que haber sido alguien muy poderoso para que solo este haiga podido matar a esos 2…le termino de decir de manera seria pensando en quien podría haber sido

Así es pero no se quien podría ser…le decía Azazel con la cara enojada y apretando os puños con fuerza

Luego de que issei dejara la habitación se dispuso a dar una vuelta para conocer mejor el lugar donde iba a entrenar con Baraqiel

Issei estaba muy feliz de que alguien lo ayudaría a entrenar y ser mas fuerte ya que no quería que lo que paso con su familia vuelva a pasar con la suya en un futuro por eso se propuso que no importaría que clase de entrenamiento le den con tal de volverse fuerte lo haría sin rechistar

Este por donde miraba solo observaba grandes laboratorios con equipo muy avanzado que no entendía para que sirvieran

También pudo ver grandes salones que según el se veían para entrenar ya que habían muchas maquinas para hacer ejercicio

Este entro a uno de estos campos de entrenamiento para ver mejor las maquinas de hacer ejercicios y miraba que no eran iguales a las que se veían en un gimnasio ya que estas tenían paneles holográficos que miraban tu nivel de magia y fuerza y de cómo estaba tu cuerpo adatándose a las Sacred Gear

Este al principio no entendía a que se refería con eso de adaptación de Sacred Gear, pero luego recordó que ahí se investigaba acerca de estas, dedujo que ahí había más portadores de estas y espera poder conocerlas tal vez había otro usuario de Longinus

Lo que no sabía es que si había otro usuario de Longinus pero cuando lo viera no iba a ver nada ni nadie que los pudiera detener ya que estos iban a destruir todo a su paso

Issei luego de ver todos los equipos que habían aquí decidió irse ya que todavía quería ver mas de estas instalaciones

Pero de pronto se detiene ya que escucha a alguien llorar

Sniff sniff suéltame…gritaba una niña llorando de piel blanca, cabello azul y ojos cafés claro

Issei vio que esta estaba rodeado de dos chicas una pelinegra de ojos violeta y una rubia de ojos azueles, la rubia tenia a la peli azul agarrado del cabello mientras la pelinegra le pegaba una cachetada

Yo soy mejor que tu a mi me debería de entrenar y no a ti…le decía la pelinegra que estaba a punto de darle otro cachetada pero una mano la detuvo de repente

La peli azul solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero nada paso así que los abrió lentamente solo para ver a un niño castaño de su misma edad agarrando la mano de la pelinegra

Sueltame maldito…gritaba la pelinegra soltándose de su agarre

Sera mejor que dejes en paz a esa niña si no quieres salir lastimada ya que no me gusta lastimar a mujeres…le decía issei con una expresión seria luego de que esta se soltara del agarre

Ja solo eres un maldito humano que crees poder hacer contra un ángel caído…le decía la pelinegra de manera burlona sacando sus alas

Comparado con los que he visto tu no eres nadie…le decía issei igual con una sonrisa burlona

Cállate desgraciado…le gritaba esta ya estando muy furiosa porque este humano la estaba humillando

La pelinegra preparaba una lanza de luz en su mano pero esta desapareció ya que un pequeño relámpago la golpeo

Esta enfoco su vista en el castaño y vio sorprendida que de su mano había pequeños relámpagos y supo que de ahí había salido ese ataque deshaciendo la lanza en muchas partículas de luz

Ahora te lo diré de nuevo será mejor que tú y tu amiga dejen en paz a esa niña o sino no me importaría lastimarlas…le decía con una mirada gélida sacando poco de su poder y las pupilas rasgadas como las de un reptil paralizando a estas del miedo

La pelinegra y la rubia estaban aterradas de ver la mirada que les estaba dirigiendo el castaño ya que veían que este no estaba bromeando con que las lastimaría y más al sentir el poder que tenia

Estas dejaron en paz a la peli azul y salieron corriendo cagadas del miedo que les provoco el castaño

Issei se acerco a la niña y la ayudo a levantarse

Estas bien?...le pregunto preocupado el castaño mirando a la niña que se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos

Gra-cias por .me…decía la niña terminándose de limpiar las lágrimas con su mano

No te preocupes…le decía issei con una sonrisa a la niña mientras le daba sus cosas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo

Esta se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa del castaño y luego le devolvió la sonrisa

Soy Hyodou Issei y tu cómo te llamas?…le preguntaba Issei sonriendo mirando a la niña a los ojos

Kalawarner…le respondia la peli azul mirando los ojos color miel del castaño y en su mente pensó que eran muy lindos

Esta se sonrojo por lo que estaba pensando ya que apenas lo conocía unos cuantos minutos

Oye estas bien, estas muy rojo de la cara…le preguntaba preocupado Issei al ver que esta tenia la cara toda roja

…le decía Kalawarner toda nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada

Ok…decía Issei con una sonrisa

Kalawarner agradeció de que Issei fuera tan despistado porque sino se estaría muriendo de la vergüenza

Oye me puedes decir porque te molestaban esas dos niñas…le preguntaba Issei de manera seria viendo a la peli azul

Ellas me molestan ya que a mí me da clases Penemue-sama y a ellas no…le decía de manera triste la peli azul

Solo por eso te molestan que tontería…le decía Issei algo molesto de que por algo tan banal lastimaran a tan hermosa niña

Este se sonrojo porque pensó que Kalawarner era linda aunque no estaña equivocado con esto y enfoco su vista en la peli azul y pudo ver bien que en verdad era una chica muy linda y que en cuando sea mas grande iba a ser toda una belleza, este se volvió a sonrojar ahora mucho mas y sacudió la cabeza a todos lados tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos de su mente

Kalawarner solo se le quedaba viendo con una cara confundida ya que no sabia que es lo que pensaba el castaño ya que movia su cabeza a todos lados

En fin en serio solo por eso te molestan, porque no le dices a tu maestra de esto…le decía Issei ya que no entendía porque esta no le contaba y asi acabaría con su problema

Kalawarner solo negaba con la cabeza

No quiero causarle problemas a Penemue-sama…le decía esta con la cabeza agachada

Ok entiendo, bueno si ellas te vuelven a molestar solo dímelo a mí y yo me encargare de que no te vuelvan a molestar…le decía con una sonrisa mirando a la peli azul

Esta solo sorprendió por lo que dijo el castaño y comenzó a negar con las manos

quiero causar problemas…decía esta negando con sus manos

Descuida no es ningún problema es mas estaría feliz de ayudar a una chica linda como tu…le decía con una sonrisa y con un sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado

Kalawarner se sorprendió por lo que dijo y luego se sonrojo ya que el castaño la consideraba linda y no pudo aguantar más y soltó unas cuantas lagrimas pero ahora de felicidad

Gracias…decía está mirando al castaño con lagrimas en sus ojos pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

No hay problema…le respondía Issei con una sonrisa y con un pequeño sonrojo desviando la miraba y tocándose la parte trasera de la cabeza

Como podría agradecerte por haberme ayudado…le decía la peli azul mientras se terminaba de limpiar las lagrimas

Que tal si me terminas de mostrar este lugar…le decía issei con una sonrisa

De acuerdo…le respondió esta también con una sonrisa

Bien vamos…le decía issei agarrando la mano de la niña

Esta se sonrojo por eso pero no hizo nada para soltarle la mano al castaño y comenzaron a caminar

Esta le enseño todas las instalaciones que había y después de caminar por mucho tiempo decidieron descansar un momento y fueron a una cafetería que se encontraba ahí

Kalawarner se encontraba sentada en una mesa esperando a que Issei llegara ya que había ido a comprar algo para tomar

Este llego con dos vaso de jugo y le entrego uno a la peli azul mientras se sentaba en la mesa esta lo acepto gustosa ya que también estaba cansada

Luego de haber descansado y de platicar entre ellos se disponían a irse pero justo cuando el castaño estaba por darse la vuelta choco con alguien

Oye porque no te fijas por donde caminas idiota…le decía una voz detrás de el

Issei giro y se encontró con un chico peli negro de su misma edad con ojos igual de negros y con una mirada seria mirando al castaño

A quien le dices idiota, idiota…le decía el castaño enojado porque lo llamo así

Huh aparte de idiota eres sordo no espera menos de un maldito humano no sé porque Azazel-sama trae a basuras como tu aquí solo por tener una sacred gear en su cuerpo…le decía el peli negro con una sonrisa burlona para después cambiar a una enojada

A caso quieres pelear…le decía el castaño ya enojado sacando relámpagos de sus manos y sacando algo de su poder

El peli negro al ver esto cambio su expresión a una sorprendida al sentir el poder del castaño pero después puso una sonrisa retadora

A ver que tienes…le decía este con una sonrisa también sacando su poder

Kalawarner que se encontraba mirando todo esto estaba nerviosa al sentir que estos dos estaban liberando su poder y no quería lastimaran al chico que la salvo

Issei por favor detente…le decía la peli azul sujetando el brazo del castaño

Issei al sentir el agarre miro a la peli azul que estaba asustada así que decidió mejor irse estaban por marcharse hasta que este hablo

El peli negro al verla hablo

Con que aquí estas perdedora porque mejor no te largas…le decía el peli platino mirando a la peli azul de manera seria sacando más poder asustando a la chica

Issei al oír cómo le dijo se dio la vuelta con una cara de enojo ya que por nada en el mundo iba a permitir que insultaran a su nueva amiga

Que fue lo que dijiste…preguntaba el castaño con la mirada seria…Sera mejor que te disculpes con kala-chan ahora mismo…le decía el castaño

El peli negro al oír eso solo sonrió de manera arrogante ya que vio que la peli azul era el punto débil del castaño

Oh así que ya conseguiste un novio que te pueda defender…le decía este con una sonrisa burlona mirando a la peli azul que estaba con la cabeza agachando y comenzaba a soltar lagrimas de nuevo

Te lo diré por última vez discúlpate con ella ahora mismo…le decía el castaño con el pelo cubriendo sus ojos pero en su voz se podía oir que estaba furioso

O sino que…le decía el peli negro con su sonrisa mirando al castaño

Me encargare de que lo hagas…le decía el castaño levantando la cabeza y dándole una mirada gélida al peli negro mientras liberaba más poder

El peli negro se asusto un poco al ver la mirada del castaño y retrocedió unos pasos ya que pudo sentir el poder del castaño pero después cambio su expresión a una retadora sacando el también su poder

Entonces hazlo a ver si puedes…decía este liberando su poder de ángel caído

El castaño al ver que no se iba a disculpar hizo un puño con su mano derecha cubierta de electricidad dispuesto a golpear al peli negro para que se disculpara con su amiga

El peli negro no se quedo atrás y formo en su mano una lanza de luz que le iba a lanzar al castaño

El castaño al ver esto no desistió y se lanzo contra el peli negro

Este también hizo lo mismo y se lanzo hacia el castaño

Cuando estaban a punto de chocar sus poderes escucharon a la peli azul gritar

Deténganse…gritaba la peli azul pero ya era muy tarde

 **De regreso donde estaba Azazel con Baraqiel**

Bueno dejemos eso para más tarde, ahora dime en que quieres que ayude al chico…le preguntaba Baraqiel mirando a Azazel

Bueno tienes razón mejor hablar de esto luego…respondió este soltando un suspiro

Quiero que lo ayudes a que pueda controlar sus poderes ya que como debes saber su fuerte es la magia de rayo…le decía con una sonrisa

Jajá así que salió igual que esos dos, bueno ya me lo esperaba…le decía soltado una pequeña sonrisa

Si este chico será alguien muy fuerte en el futuro por lo que pude sentir tiene un poder tan grande con el de un demonio de clase alta y eso que aun es un niño…le decía Azazel con una sonrisa

Baraqiel no podía creer que ese niño tuviera tal poder a esa edad, pero luego recordó quienes eran sus padres y se pregunto cómo sería ese niño de fuerte en el futuro

Pero eso no es todo su poder y ahora creo saber porque ese demonio fue a la casa de ellos...le decía Azazel de manera seria recordando algo muy importante

Que quieres decir…le preguntaba Baraqiel intrigado

De que es niño tiene en su poder una de las 13 Longinus…le decía Azazel de manera seria pero en su mente se decía que olvidaba algo muy importante y que no sabía si iba a poder manejarlo

Una Longinus además de su poder…decía sorprendido este ya que por si ese niño era fuerte ahora con una Longinus…Cual?...le preguntaba de manera seria

El tiene…

BOOOOOOMMMMMM

 **Bueno señores aquí está el primer capítulo que da inicio a esta historia**

 **Les pido disculpas por no haberlo publicado ayer es que estaba muy ocupado y no me alcanzo el tiempo para subirlo además aun le faltaba unas cuantas cosa que agregar, pero no se preocupen ya esta y la próxima semana si les subiré el siguiente capítulo el día que es vale**

 **Otra cosa los nombres de las mujeres que estarán en el Harem los publicare más adelante así que sean pacientes**

 **Si ustedes tienen alguna idea de quienes piensan que estarán el Harem díganme**

 **Bueno eso sería todo les pido disculpas de nuevo y espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia así como yo de escribirla**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

 **Dejen sus reviews ok**

 **Adiós…**


	3. Inicia mi entrenamiento

**High School DXD no me pertenece le pertenece al puto amo de ichiei ishibumi que gracias a el tenemos este hermoso anime lleno de excitantes mujeres y las historias que claaaroooo son lo que maaas nos gusta, todo esto está basado en las novelas ligeras**

Oye Draig despierta- dialogo normal

 **[Cállate y déjame dormir]-Draig hablando**

"despierta a ese dragón de mierda"-personas hablando por holograma

 **Bueno sin más comencemos**

 **CAPITULO 3:** **" Inicio de mi entrenamiento"**

BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Se escucho una fuerte explosión en el edificio los 2 hombres que se encontraban dentro de la habitación se pusieron alerta

¿Qué due eso?...pregunto Baraqiel después de la explosión

Este se dirigió a la ventana para ver si algún enemigo los estaba atacando pero no vio a nadie asi que dedujo que la explosión vino desde dentro

Azazel que se encontraba sentado estaba con una cara aterrada ya que se acordó de algo muy importante y se levanto de golpe

Baraqiel volteo a ver a Azazel y vio que este se levanto de golpe dirigiéndose a la puerta asi que decidió seguirlo y peguntarle en el camino que es lo que ocurria

Azazel corrió lo mas rápido que podía murmurando unas palabras que Baraqiel no podía escuchar que lo seguía desde atrás

Que no sean ellos… Que no sean ellos…decía Azazel mientras corria con una cara preocupada

Baraqiel lo alcanzo a escuchar y le pregunto

Oye de que hablas con que no sean ellos? sabes quien fue el de la explosión?…le preguntaba Baraqiel corriendo a la par de este y vio que Azazel asintió con la cabeza y le dijo

Te acuerdas que te dije que el mocoso tenia una Longinus…le decía Azazel a Baraqiel vio de reojo que este asintió

Si pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que acaba de ocurrir…le decía Baraqiel no entendiendo por que sacaba eso

Tiene mucho que ver…decía este

Ahí Baraqiel entendió y le dijo

No me digas que se descontrolo…le decía Baraqiel algo preocupado por el castaño

No, no es eso…le decía Azazel ya enojando a Baraqiel ya que este no llegaba al punto con la conversación

Entonces?…le pregunto Baraqiel algo enojado

Que issei es el Sekiryuutei…le dijo Azazel a este y vio de reojo que este estaba con una expresion de sorpresa para cambiar a una de terror

¡Porque no me dijiste eso antes!...grito Baraqiel mirando a Azazel con furia

Se me olvido ok no me acordaba pero sabia que algo se me estaba pasando por alto…decía Azazel disculpándose

¡Como se te pudo haber olvidado algo muy importante como eso!..le volvió a gritar Baraqiel enojado de que se le olvidara algo tan importante

Ya dije que lo siento…le decía Azazel mientras seguían corriendo sin saber donde se encontraba el castaño

Ahh, será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que sea tarde…decía Baraqiel después de soltar un suspiro con la cara seria

Hmm…fue lo único que dijo Azazel

Mientras tanto en la cafetería todos se habían ido después de que los dos chicos lanzaran sus ataques el uno al otro

Booommmm

Se escucho otra explosión y se pudo ver a un pelinegro lanzarle una lanza hecha de luz a un castaño que la esquivo fácilmente

Este respondió lanzándole relámpagos de sus manos al peli negro que igualmente la esquivo

Pero se podía ver que en ambos había heridas y goteando sangre

Solo que el pelinegro tenia muchas mas que el castaño y sangraba mas y el otro apenas tenia heridas con un poco de sangre

Piensas que con solo eso me derrotaras…le decía el pelinegro jadeando no entendiendo que el se encontraba mas lastimado que el otro

Jajaja, irónico lo dice el que se encuentra más lastimado…le decía el castaño con burla

El pelinegro se enojo mucho más con el castaño

Me las pagaras maldito…decía con enojo el pelinegro lanzándole mas lanzas de luz al castaño

Este al ver eso solo lanzo muchos mas rayos de sus manos destruyendo las lanzas de luz

Sabes ya me estoy aburriendo contigo…le decía el castaño con una cara aburrida

El pelinegro al oir eso se enojo mas con el castaño y preparo otra lanza de luz solo que esta era un poco mas grande que las demás que había lanzado

El castaño al ver eso puso una expresión seria y miro de reojo la barra que es en donde estaba su amiga

El pelinegro al ver que el castaño no hacía nada pensó que ya se había cansado y que se había resignado a morir y formo una sonrisa socarrona

Jajajaja ahora veras que no debiste meterte conmigo…decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona

El castaño no dijo nada y volvió a centrar su vista en el pelinegro y solo sonrio

El pelinegro al ver eso se enojo con el castaño porque se estaba burlando de el

Muere maldito!...gritaba con furia el pelinegro

El castaño al ver que el otro lanzo su ataque cambio su sonrisa a una expresión seria y giro su cuerpo y puso su mano derecho detrás y concentro su magia en una esfera hecha de electricidad

Cuando la tuvo hecha lanzo la esfera en dirección donde venia la lanza para que colisionaran y cuando chocaron

BBBOOOOOMMMMMM

Produjo otra explosión enorme generando asi una nube de polvo que cubrió todo el lugar

Mientras tanto con la peli azul llamada Kalawarner, esta aun se encontraba en la cafetería escondida detrás de la barra y escuchaba todo lo que decían y las explosiones que provocaban los 2, estaba sorprendida y aterrada a la vez ya que su primer amigo estaba peleando con un ángel caído como si nada.

Esta quiso saber si el castaño estaba bien así que asomo medio su cabeza y cuando vio a los dos puso una cara de terror al ver la enorme lanza de luz que habia hecho el pelinegro ya que con eso podría matar a su amigo pero entonces se dio cuenta que el castaño la estaba observando y vio que no se encontraba para nada asustado entonces dirigió su vista a los ojos del castaño y entendió lo que le quería decir

Vio como el castaño le mostro una sonrisa de que confiara en el, luego escucho al pelinegro hablar enojado de que el castaño le sonriera como si nada

Entonces vio que el pelinegro le lanzo la enorme lanza de luz a su parecer y vio que el castaño dejo de sonreír y puso una cara seria y giro su cuerpo y en su mano derecha se formo una esfera que le salían rayos alrededor y la lanzo directo a la lanza de luz

Kalawarner al ver esto se escondió detrás de la barra en seguida poniendo sus manos encima de su cabeza y entonces paso

BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Azazel que corría lo más rápido posible encontrando al castaño ya que no sabía si estaba peleando con la persona que estaba pensando estaba un poco preocupado por el castaño ya que no quería que le pasara algo, esto es igual para Baraqiel que se encontraba a la par de azazel estaba preocupado de que mataran al hijo de sus amigos

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Se escucho otra fuerte explosión del mismo lugar donde se encontraba el castaño

Estos se detienen al sentir otra explosión

Azazel hay que encontrar rápido al mocoso…decía Baraqiel con expresión seria mirando al moreno

Este se mantenía con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en sentir la presencia del castaño, luego de estar así por un rato los abrió de golpe

Ya lo encontré esta en la cafetería pero no esta peleando con el…decía azazel un poco mas calmado de que no estuviera peleando con esa persona

Baraqiel al oir eso también se sintió un poco mas aliviado

Entonces con quien está peleando…le preguntaba Baraqiel con intriga

Creo que es uno de los alumnos de Kokabiel…le decía Azazel con una cara de fastidio ya que los estudiantes de este siempre causaban problemas y quizás molestaron un poco al castaño para que estén pelando

(nota: Aquí voy a poner a Raynare y a los otros 2 como estudiantes de Kokabiel ya saben a quienes solo quiten a Kalawarner ya que como saben es la estudiante de penemue)

Otra vez esos mocosos…decía Baraqiel también con una cara de fastidio...Tenemos que hablar con Kokabiel de nuevo…termino de decir este

Si pero eso dejémoslo para más tarde hay que apurarnos y ver si está bien issei…termino de decir Azazel mientras se dirigía a la cafetería donde está el castaño

Hmm…fue lo único que dijo Baraqiel para también seguir a su líder

En lo que era antes una cafetería ahora solo habían puros escombros debido a las fuertes explosiones que se produjeron aquí por culpa de 2 personas, mas en específico 2 simples niños, si hubieran personas aquí no creerían que esto fue causado por dos niños y que uno de ellos era un humano la gente en definitiva no creería todo esto

Ahora mismo el lugar estaba cubierto por una gran nube de polvo producto del choque de la lanza de luz y de la esfera de rayos no se podía ver nada en absoluto

BOOOMMMM

Solo se escuchaban pequeñas explosiones en el lugar, relámpagos salían disparados chocando con lanzas de luz

PUNNN

Arg..se quejo alguien de dolor al ser estrellado contra el suelo generando asi un gran cráter con su cuerpo

Que, eso es todo…decía alguien pero no se podía ver quien debido a la gran cortina de polvo que había

M..mal..di..to…se quejaba el que habia sido lanzado contra el suelo levantándose lentamente

Hm, pensé que al ser un angel caído serias mas fuerte pero no eres nadie…el polvo se empezaba a disipar lentamente entonces se pudo ver bien que el pelinegro se levantaba poco a poco con sangre saliendo de su boca y a un castaño de pie solo con unos cuantos moretones pero no tantos como los del pelinegro

Este solo miraba al castaño con furia en sus ojos limpiándose la sangre de su boca con la mano

¡Cállate solo eres un maldito humano!…le grito este pero el castaño ya estaba aburrido de oir siempre lo mismo

Asi que se movio a gran velocidad y le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen

Puaj…se quejo el pelinegro ya que el castaño le saco todo el aire y un poco de sangre de su boca

Este quedo tirado en suelo sujetándose el estomago debido al fuerte golpe que recibió

El castaño al ver esto se acerco y coloco su pie derecho en la cabeza de este haciendo fuerza estampándolo en el suelo generando un pequeño cráter provocándole mas dolor

Arg, .to…se quejaba el pelinegro de dolor y enojo tratando de levantarse aguantando el dolor en la cabeza pero el castaño se lo impedía haciendo mas fuerza

Detrás de la barra se encontraba todavía Kalawarner viendo como el castaño humillaba al pelinegro y a decir verdad estaba sorprendida de ver que issei fuera asi de fuerte ya que es solo un humano y el otro es un angel caído a quien literalmente le había pateado el trasero

Y un poco asustada de ver que issei enserio disfrutaba estar golpeando al pelinegro, ya que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara viendo como el pelinegro hacia el esfuerzo por levantarse

Se preguntaba si issei tendría una Sacred Gear en su interior ya que si tuviera una eso explicaría como es asi de fuerte pero no había visto que este invocara algo

Su maestra le había dicho que hay humanos que poseen Sacred Gear debido ya que el Dios Bíblico se las entrego a estos para qué se pudieran defender contra los seres sobrenaturales

Esta le había dicho que cuando un humano ya ha despertado su Sacred Gear esta se manifiesta como un arma u otro objeto y eso le ayuda para combatir contra seres sobrenaturales pero no había visto que Issei invocara algo así que supuso que solo estaba peleando con su poder mágico ya que podía sentir en este un gran poder emanando en su interior y se preguntaba qué tan fuerte es realmente

Entonces ya estás listo para disculparte con Kala-chan o todavía quieres que te siga humillando… ¿eh?...esta fue sacada de sus pensamientos al oír hablar al castaño pero cuando se dio cuenta de cómo le dijo no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Vio como Issei levantaba su pie de la cabeza del pelinegro haciéndose un poco para atrás y vio como este se comenzó a levantar lentamente escurriendo sangre por la frente y viendo castaño con una mirada de muerte

Issei solo se mantenía ahí parado viendo al pelinegro como si nada con la cara seria esperando a que el pelinegro hablara

¡Maldito Humano me pagaras todo esto!…decía el pelinegro mirando con rabia a issei ya que no imagino que este tuviera tanta fuerza al ser solo un humano y que le estuviera dando la paliza de su vida

Te lo dire de nuevo discúlpate con Kala-chan y espero que esta vez lo hagas porque sino…te matare…le decía el castaño esto ultimo con una mirada gélida y que decía que lo haría

Esto asusto un poco al pelinegro al ver la mirada que le estaba dando pero no lo demostró aun conservaba un poco de dignidad y no quería darle el gusto al castaño de que lo viera temblando de miedo

Jajajaja en serio crees que me disculparía con esa perdedora y que es eso ya te encariñaste con ella asi de rápido para llamarla de ese modo…le decía este con una sonrisa burlona ignorando todo lo que le ha hecho el castaño por ofender a su amiga y ahora con esto

El castaño solo se mantenía de pie ahora con su cabello tapando sus ojos escuchando como se rie el pelinegro sin saber que solo lo estaba enfureciendo aun mas, en cambio la peli azul solo mantenía una cara de tristeza ya que ella siempre es molestada por esos chicos sin saber porque

Jajaja como siempre dice mi maestro los humanos son tan pate…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que tenía en frente al castaño con una mirada de muerte, este se había movido a una gran velocidad colocándose en frente, el pelinegro ahora si estaba temblando ya que no fue capaz de ver en qué momento se había movido

Aun no aprendes verdad…dijo Isse dándole otro fuerte golpe en el abdomen

Puajjj….el pelinegro escupió una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca, ya que este golpe era mas fuerte que los anteriores

Pero el castaño no se conformo con eso asi que salto y dio una voltereta dándole una gran patada en toda la cara mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared

PAAAANNNN

El pelinegro fue enviado contra la pared a gran velocidad quedando estampado en ella y escupiendo aun mas sangre de su boca y sintió que le habían roto algun que otro hueso de su cuerpo

Arg…se quejo el pelinegro debido al fuerte impacto

Azazel y Baraqiel que habían llegado hace unos cuantos minutos habían visto como es que issei estaba humillando al pelinegro, estos se encontraban escondidos viendo todo lo que había pasado y estaban sorprendidos del poder de Issei

Se nota que es hijo de esos dos…decía Baraqiel viendo al castaño

Si tiene un gran poder pero aun no lo domina…decía Azazel también mirando al castaño…por cierto como es que se llama ese mocoso con el que esta peleando issei?..le preguntaba este a Baraqiel

Parece que es Dohnaseek, uno de los alumnos problemáticos de Kokabiel con el que el que esta peleando…respondia Baraqiel reconociendo al alumno de Kokabiel

Ahhh, ese mocoso no aprende lo mismo paso con él cuando llego aquí recuerdas…suspiraba Azazel

Tienes razón…decía Baraqiel recordando cómo es que él le dio una gran paliza que no salió del hospital en 1 semana

En eso vieron como es que el pelinegro de nombre Dohnassek se empezó a burlar de lo que dijo Issei de que se disculpara con su amiga

Estos dirigieron su vista detrás de la barra donde se encontraba una niña peli azul que al verla bien supieron que esta es la alumna de Penemue, esta se encontraba con la mirada triste y vieron como Issei estaba enojado por eso entonces supieron que esta era amiga de Issei

Azazel estaba feliz por eso ya que con una amiga este no estaría solo y triste y no se dejaría llevar por el camino de la venganza, Baraqiel también pensaba lo mismo y estaba feliz por su alumno

Boommm

Estos dirigieron su vista al ruido que se produjo y vieron bien que el pelinegro fue mandado a estrellarse contra la pared y escupiendo sangre por la boca

Luego vieron que issei estaba mirando al pelinegro con una mirada gélida y se acercaba lentamente donde este y en su mano comenzó a acumularse electricidad formando asi una lanza de rayo y oyeron lo que dijo este

Muere

Azazel y Baraqiel al ver la gran cantidad de magia que había acumulado Issei reaccionaron rápido yendo en dirección donde este para detenerlo

Mientras tanto con nuestro protagonista este miraba al pelinegro aun clavado en la pared dando muecas que demostraban que sentía en estos momentos un gran dolor debido al impacto que recibió, este comenzó a acercarse lentamente

Parece que tendre que enseñarte a como respetar a una mujer de la peor manera de una vez por todas…le decía el castaño mientras se acercaba lentamente donde este

Issei se detiene a unos cuantos metros y levanto su mano derecha y comenzó a acumular electricidad en esta y de esta se formo una lanza hecha de pura electricidad que estaba dirigida al pelinegro

Este al sentir la enorme cantidad de poder que estaba acumulado en esa lanza comenzó a moverse tratando de salir de la pared pero no podía entonces comenzó a hacer algo que no espero volver a hacer después de que él lo dejo en aquel estado y ahora volvia a sentir lo mismo pero con este sujeto sin saber porque entonces comenzó a llorar y a pedir perdón

Lo..lo si..sien..to ir no quiero morir por favor, me disculpare con ella ok…decía asustado entonces vio a la peli azul que salía detrás de la barra…lo siento, lo siento mucho…decía mirando a la peli azul con lagrimas

Esta había salido ya que sintió que Issei había acumulado una gran cantidad de magia y no quería que su amigo se manchara las manos de sangre por su culpa

el ya se disculpo porque mejor no te calmas ¿si?...decía está nerviosa porque lo llamo por su nombre y por la gran cantidad de magia que sentía proviniendo de esa lanza que tenia este en su mano

Pero este no hizo nada y solo miraba al pelinegro sin ninguna emoción

Lo siento Kala-chan pero el tiene que aprender por las buenas o por las malas…le decía issei con una mirada gélida dirigida hacia el pobre pelinegro que se estaba orinando en los pantalones por el miedo

Eh?...fue lo único que dijo la peli azul

¡No quiero morir por favor ayúdenme!...decía el pelinegro con lagrimas y sacando mocos de su nariz

Muere…dijo el castaño

No lo hagas Issei…gritaba la peli azul tratando de detener al castaño

Entonces

FIUSSH (efectos de última generación señores)

Llego Azazel deteniendo el ataque de Issei acompañado de Baraqiel

Es suficiente Issei…decía Azazel con la cara seria que se encontraba deteniendo el ataque de este con su mano

Este al ver que lo detuvieron subió su vista para ver quien fue y vio que era nada mas y nada menos que de Azazel quien lo miraba con una expresión seria

Azazel…decía este serio…suéltame el tiene que entender que nadie insulta a mis amigos en frente de mi…termino de decir sacando mas poder para que asi lo soltara

Dije que es suficiente…decía Azazel haciendo mas fuerza en su agarre y liberando un poco de su poder

Issei al sentir el poder de Azazel no se detuvo mas bien estaba tranquilo como si nada y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y eso sorprendió a este y a Baraqiel de que el castaño tuviera los mismos gustos que el

Kalawarner al ver que su líder logro detener a issei se tranquilizo un poco pero también se asusto al sentir que issei comenzó a liberar mas poder y luego su líder hizo lo mismo para tranquilizar a este pero no lo logro tranquilizar

Entonces salió corriendo en dirección donde estaba el castaño y al llegar lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar

Issei y. ya por favor…decía esta llorando mientras seguía abrazando al castaño

Esta al oir que la peli azul estaba llorando se tranquilizo de inmediato entonces Azazel solto el agarre de este y mando a Baraqiel a que fuera a ver como estaba el pelinegro que se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre

Kala-chan…decía issei sorprendido al ver a su amiga abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando en su hombro se tranquilizo y le dijo…lo siento…dijo con la cabeza agachada y con el cabello tapando sus ojos correspondiendo el abrazo

Azazel que había soltado a issei cuando la niña peli azul llego a abrazarlo observo todo y estuvo feliz de que issei tuviera una amiga ya que asi no se sentiría triste recordando a sus padres

Este al recordar a sus amigos sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en eso ya que se sentía culpable por no haberlos podido ayudar en ese momento, en eso ve que Baraqiel se acercaba con el pelinegro en sus brazos

Este ve que el pelinegro estaba sangrando por todas partes producto de cortes que tenía en todo su cuerpo y con un brazo roto, luego vio al castaño que aun estaba abrazado con la peli azul solo con algunos cortes y uno que dos moretones, este se preguntaba que tan fuerte seria issei si lo entrenabas bien

Baraqiel tenia los mismos pensamientos de Azazel ya que cuando estaba mirando la pelea vio que el castaño pudo crear hechizos de rayos muy fuertes y eso que aun es un inexperto en eso y vio que también poseía una gran velocidad ya que pudo ver que el pelinegro no logro verlo cuando se movio y lo ataco, y cuando fue por el cuerpo del pelinegro se sorprendió de que el castaño dejara en ese estado a un angel caído que ha sido entrenado desde antes que llegara este y mas que no tuviera tantas heridas como el pobre chico que por poco y lo mata si no fuera por ellos, se preguntaba que tan fuerte seria si lo entrenaba seguramente superaría el poder de sus padres eso provoco una pequeña sonrisa en su cara recordando a sus amigos cuando peleaba junto a ellos, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oir a su lider

Muy bien par de tortolos quiero que me digan que fue lo que paso aquí para que todo este lugar quedara hecho un desastre…decía Azazel viendo a los dos niños que se habían soltado rápidamente pero ambos tenían las caras tan rojas que casi superaban el color del cabello de cierto Lucifer pelirrojo

Issei que ya se había calmado iba a hablar pero alguien le gano

Fue mi culpa Azazel-sama…decía kalawarner con la cabeza agachada…ise-kun solo trato de protegerme de Dohnassek…termino de decir esta soltando pequeñas lagrimas

Espera Kala-chan no te culpes, todo esto fue mi culpa yo inicie con todo esto…decía un issei con un sonrojo ya que había escuchado como lo llamo la peli azul mirando a Azazel

Pero Ise-kun todo esto fue mi culpa por mi…no pudo terminar de hablar ya que issei le puso un dedo en la boca callándola y mostrándole una gran sonrisa sonrojándola en el acto y dijo

No te preocupes por eso yo siempre te protegeré ya que eso hacen los amigos…le decía dándole una gran sonrisa

Esta no aguanto más y solo se puso a llorar en el hombro del castaño

Entonces me dirás quien fue el que comenzó todo esto…Preguntaba Azazel con expresión seria pero sabia que el castaño se culparía para proteger a su amiga

Fui yo Azazel yo comencé todo…decía issei mirando a este y a baraqiel con una cara seria

Entiendo y se puede saber porque peleaban?...volvio a preguntar este

En eso issei le conto todo lo que había pasado después de que saliera de la habitación y de cómo se encontró a Kalawarner siendo molestada por dos niñas una pelinegra y una rubia

Azazel al oir la descripción de las chicas supo de quienes eran y se dijo a si mismo que después hablaría seriamente con esa persona, pero por ahora escucharía la explicación del castaño

Issei dijo que al ver eso fue a ayudarla y espanto a las dos niñas que salieron corriendo luego de que este les enseñara parte de su poder y que luego ayudo a la peli azul a levantar sus cosas que esta agradeció al castaño por haberla ayudado y le dijo si podía hacer algo por haberla ayudado, este le dijo que si le podía mostrar lo que le falta de las instalaciones y esta acepto, también le dijo que después de recorrer todo el lugar se dirigieron a la cafetería para descansar y tomar algo y que cuando se iban a retirar este choco con el pelinegro

Cierto!..decía issei chocando su puño en la mano como si recordara algo

Que ocurre?..preguntaba Azazel extrañado de que se detuviera en medio de su platica

Como es que se llama este idiota?...preguntaba issei señalando a Baraqiel quien tenia cargando al pelinegro

No me digas que todo este tiempo estuviste peleando con el sin saber como se llamaba?…preguntaba Azazel con una gota en el cuello por lo que dijo el castaño

Pues si me hizo enojar y no me importo preguntarle su nombre solo quería destrozarlo…decía issei como si nada

Esto genero que todos tuvieran una gran gota en sus cabezas al escuchar al castaño ya que solo quería darle la paliza de su vida al pelinegro

Se llama Dohnassek ise-kun…decía kalawarner con una sonrisa

Gracias kala-chan…decía issei dándole una sonrisa a la peli azul que se sonrojo por eso

Muy bien ahora que sabes su nombre puedes continuar con lo que nos decías…dijo Azazel

Issei le dijo que después de que chocara con Dohnassek este lo insulto por no haber visto por donde caminaba y de cómo este se molesto por eso y de cómo comenzaron a discutir para que luego la peli azul le dijera que era mejor irse pero cuando estaban por irse dohnassek insulto a la peli azul al verla diciéndole perdedora y que este le había pedido que se disculpara por como la llamo pero el pelinegro no acepto mas bien comenzó a burlarse de ellos y que esto hizo que este ya no lo aguantara mas y asi fue como comenzaron a pelear, luego le dijo que ya de un rato de estar dándose golpes con puños empezaron a lanzarse hechizos uno con rayos y el otro lanzas de luz y que después volvieron a pelear a puño y de ahí que el pelinegro estuviera todo golpeado, y para terminar les dijo que lo iba a matar ya que siguió insultando a su amiga y que nunca se iba a disculpar pero cuando estaba por darle el golpe de gracia llegaron ellos y lo detuvieron

Y asi fue como paso…decía issei al final viendo a los dos hombres

Eso ya lo sabían azazel y baraqiel ya que los habían visto mientras estaban escondidos pero lo que no sabían es como había empezado todo pero ahora ya lo sabían

Ahh, entiendo…decía Azazel soltando un suspiro luego de que issei terminara de contar lo sucedido

Te llamas Kalawarner ¿no es asi?...preguntaba Azazel serio viendo a la peli azul que se puso nerviosa

…decía nerviosa la peli azul agarrando la mano del castaño para calmarse pero no podía al ver la cara seria de su líder

Oye ya te dije que ella no tiene nada que ver…decía issei poniéndose en frente de la peli azul con una cara seria mirando al moreno

Tranquilízate quieres solo quería estar seguro de que ese fuera su nombre…decía Azazel cambiando su expresión a una mas tranquila para que la peli azul se relajara

Esta al ver que no estaba en problemas se tranquilizo

Entonces tu eres la alumna de Penemue?…ahora el que preguntaba era Baraqiel mirando a la peli azul

Penemue?...preguntaba extrañado issei

Es la única mujer cadre en Grigory y es muy fuerte, luego te presentare a todos…decía Azazel respondiendo la pregunta del castaño

Oh, entiendo…fue lo único que respondió issei

Si asi es Baraqiel-sama, Penemue-sama es mi maestra…respondió Kalawarner a la pregunta de Baraqiel

Muy bien entonces quiero que te vayas donde ella mientras nosotros hablamos con issei…decía Azazel de manera seria

Pero…decía la peli azul mirando al castaño no queriendo dejarlo solo

Tranquila, no te preocupes por mi ve a buscar a tu maestra kala-chan…decía issei dándole una sonrisa

Esta bien cuídate ise-kun..Dijo esta dándole un abrazo al castaño que correspondió felizmente retirándose del lugar

Azazel y Baraqiel al ver como la peli azul despedía al castaño se alegraron ya que este tenía una amiga y que gracias a eso este no se dejaría llevar por la venganza ya que habían visto como cambio su actitud cuando peleaba con el pelinegro

Azazel aun se acordaba como fue que reacciono después de que le dijera que sus padres habían muerto, el espero que se pusiera a llorar ya que aun es un niño pero eso no ocurrió más bien se encontraba frustrado por no haber podido ayudar a sus padres, este logro sentir un poco de odio hacia los demonios cuando le respondió acerca de quien había matado a sus padres y eso lo tenia un poco preocupado ya que si se deja llevar por el camino de la venganza tarde o temprano terminara muriendo y el no quería que eso le pasara al hijo de a quienes el considero grandes amigos

Issei que aun se mantenía ahí observaba a los hombres que tenia en frente, a el no le importaba que clase de castigo recibiría ya que el pelinegro se tenia bien merecido lo que le hizo

Entonces que pasara conmigo?…pregunto issei

Azazel fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oírlo hablar

No te haremos nada respecto a lo de Dohnassek ya que por lo que nos contaste el fue el culpable de que se iniciara todo…decía Baraqiel de manera seria

Issei solo asintió con la cabeza con lo que su sensei decía ya que era cierto que el pelinegro era el que comenzó todo por andársela creyendo de ser fuerte

Pero al oírlo hablar supo que estaba ocultando otra cosa

Pero?...dijo issei mirando a los 2 hombres

Pero eso no te da el derecho de destruir toda este lugar…decía Azazel mirando lo que antes era la cafetería…pudiste haber herido a alguien mas que el chico, que por poco y lo matas…termino de decir de manera seria mirando al castaño

Este solo se los quedaba mirando de manera seria pero por dentro sabia que ellos tenían razón, que tal si alguien más aparte de ellos resultaba herido, que tal si lastimaba a la peli azul, eso era algo que el nunca se perdonaría

Perdón…decía issei con la cabeza agachada

No te preocupes, esto solo te lo decimos para que ya no vuelva a pasar de nuevo…decía Baraqiel con una sonrisa

Hmm…asentía issei…entonces eso es todo…decía este

No como ya te dije tendrás un castigo por todo este desastre…decía Azazel con una sonrisa malvada

"esto no me va a gustar para nada"…pensaba issei en su mente

Entonces cual será mi castigo…decía este mirando a Azazel

Tu castigo es que limpies todo este lugar el resto del dia…decía Azazel con una sonrisa

Issei al oírlo decir eso miro como se encontraba el lugar y vio que todo lo que antes era la cafetería se encontraba destrozado, mesas partidas, grandes cráteres en el suelo, las paredes, al ver eso se quedo parado ahí como estatua y se hubiera quedado asi si no fuera porque oyó hablar a Azazel

Ah y es mejor que te des prisa ya que mañana comenzaras con tu entrenamiento…decía Azazel de espalda despidiéndose con la mano levantada

Es cierto no tardes mucho ya que si te levantas tarde no tendré compasión contigo mocoso…decía Barqiel de igual forma retirándose del lugar junto a su lider

Ah se me olvidaba…decía Azazel dándose la vuelta para mirar al castaño…como será tu entrenamiento te lo diré mañana asi que se mejor que te pongas a trabajar, nos vemos…termino de decir para hoy si retirarse del lugar

Issei al oir todo eso se quedo en shock procesando lo que le habían dicho, primero tenia que limpiar todo este lugar y eso le llevaría casi toda la noche ya que estaba atardeciendo y que luego se tendría que levantar de mañana para comenzar con su entrenamiento

Y podría continuar así si no fuera porque un gran pedazo del techo callo al suelo y eso produjo un gran ruido, iba a decirle algo a los dos hombres pero estos ya no se encontraban en el lugar

¡Debes de estar bromeando, como quieres que termine todo esto para hoy!...gritaba issei a la soledad

Demonios no debí de haberme excedido con ese idiota si hubiera sabido que a mí me tocaría limpiar todo este desastre…murmura issei comenzando con la limpieza

Pero bueno al menos me dijeron que me entrenarían, eso si es bueno me convertiré en alguien poderoso…decía este apretando las manos sacando pequeños rayos de esta y dando una sonrisa malvada que nadie pudo ver

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Podemos ver a nuestro castaño acostado en la cama con una pierna y un brazo fuera de la cama sacando saliva de su boca mientras balbucea cosas extrañas

"No espera no toques ahí kala-chan…jajaja"…decía este dormido mientras se movía de lado a lado si mostrar signos de querer levantarse

Lo que no sabia es que alguien ya lo estaba esperando y se comenzaba a molestar ya que el castaño se estaba tardando

En una de las salas de entrenamiento que se encontraban en ese lugar se encontraba un hombre alto moreno, Cabello y barba negra, este siempre pasa con los ojos cerrados, además de tener una cara muy seria y un cuerpo tonificado, se comenzaba a molestar ya que cierto estudiante se estaba tardando

Este reviso su reloj para ver qué hora era y vio que ya se había pasado media hora así que se dispuso a ir a la habitación del pequeño bastardo que lo dejo esperando ahí parado

Mientras tanto en la habitación de nuestro prota este aun se encontraba dormido sin saber lo que le esperaba

Baraqiel quien ya se encontraba parado enfrente de la habitación de issei mostraba una sonrisa demencial

Ahora veras porque no me gusta que me hagan esperar…decía este tronándose los dedos de sus manos

"CRACK" "CRACK"

(No mames guey, mira esos hermosos efectos especiales, de última tecnología)

PUNNN

Este derribo la puerta de una patada haciéndola pedazos y miro al pequeño bastardo pero ni aun con eso el castaño no se despertaba

Veamos si con esto al fin te levantas de una vez por todas…decía con una sonrisa malvado mientras levantaba su mano derecha cubierta de electricidad

Issei que comenzaba a despertar luego de escuchar un gran ruido no pudo hacer nada para esquivar el ataque que le lanzo su nuevo maestro

¡LEVANTATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ MALDITO MOCOSO!...gritaba Baraqiel lanzándole una potente descarga de sus manos al castaño

¡No .espere maestro ya me desperté…gritaba issei pero Baraqiel no le presto atención

Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!...grito el castaño como todo un macho peludo verga de oro que se respeta

Luego de eso terrible suceso para nuestro querido protagonista, este ya se encontraba abajo en el campo de entrenamiento junto a su maestro que tenia una cara de pocos amigos

Espero que ahora entiendas que a mi no me gusta que me hagan esperar ¿de acuerdo?...decía Baraqiel muy serio

.hai .tro…decía issei aun con los efectos de la descarga mirando a su maestro con algo de miedo ya que no quería volver a experimentar eso

Jajajajaja que te paso mocoso…llegaba Azazel riéndose por ver al castaño aun con su tic nervioso en todo su cuerpo producido por el ataque de su maestro

.nada Azazel...decía issei mirando a este con cara de pocos amigos ya que se estaba riendo de el pero aun así no dejaba de temblar

Jajajaja ya veo con que hiciste enojar a Baraqiel por llegar tarde…decía mirando a su maestro con una sonrisa mientras que este solo se quedaba mirándolo como si nada

Hmm sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar…decía Baraqiel cruzándose de brazos

Hai hai…decía azazel restándole importancia

Muy bien a lo que venimos, te diré como será tu entrenamiento…decía mirando al castaño que dejo de temblar para poner una cara seria demostrando que lo escuchaba

Bien, tu entrenamiento consistirá en que mejores tus habilidades físicas como, ganando mas resistencia, mas fuerza para que así no te canses al momento de pelear porque por lo que pudimos ver ayer en tu pelea con Dohnassek te cánsate rápido ¿no?...decía Azazel con una cara seria mirando al castaño

Si luego de que me detuvieron de matar a ese idiota me sentía muy cansado, eso se debe a que mi cuerpo no esta preparado para tener combates ¿no es así?...decía issei mirando a los dos hombres que se encontraban impresionados

Azazel y Baraqiel estaban impresionados por la deducción que hizo el castaño ya que estaba en lo correcto

Si asi es es por eso que Baraqiel se encargara de poner tu cuerpo en forma para que asi aguantes los demas entrenamientos ya que esos serán un poco mas duros…decía Azazel con una sonrisa

Hmm..Fue lo único que dijo Baraqiel confirmando lo que dijo Azazel

De acuerdo…respondió Issei con una sonrisa

Bien lo segunto será que tengas un mejor control con tu magia y aumentar tus reservas mágicas, de eso también se encargara Baraqiel ya que el te puede ayudar mucho a dominar tu magia de rayo que fue heredado por tus padres al ser magos que especializaban en esa magia…decía Azazel mirando al castaño que solo sonrió melancólicamente

Asi es de eso también me encargare yo ya que por lo poco que pude ver en tu pelea tienes un buen control de tu magia y grandes reservas mágicas, pero aun no controlas muy bien tus hechizos no es asi…decía Baraqiel mirando al castaño

Si durante mi pelea sentí que cada ataque que realizaba iba con mucha energía y me sentía cansado luego de tirarlo…decía issei con una cara seria

No te culpo apenas eres solo un niño al que le acaban de contar que es un mago, era mas que obvio que te cansarías demasiado rápido al lanzar hechizos improvisados, aunque ese ultimo ataque me sorprendió, fuiste capaz de crear una lanza aunque inestable pero aun asi hizo gran daño…decía Azazel con una sonrisa y recordando la lanza de rayos que issei creo

Bueno en ese momento solo se me paso por la cabeza la imagen de una lanza y luego ya la tenia lista para lanzársela a ese idiota…decía issei mirando sus manos

Bueno bueno dejemos eso para después continuemos con el plan de tu entrenamiento…decía Azazel con una sonrisa

Hai…respondió issei dejando las preguntas para después

Como dijo Azazel de esa parte también me encarga yo, ya que con mi ayuda podrás controlar mejor tus ataques y tendrás mas conocimientos acerca de tu magia, además de que te ayudare a incrementar tus reservas mágicas ya que eso te ayudara mas a que tengas mas repertorios en tus ataques…decía Baraqiel con la misma cara seria

Hai…respondió issei

Muy bien Baraqiel se encargara de hacer tu cuerpo mas resistente y fuerte además de ayudarte a controlar mejor tu magia…decía Azazel recordándole a issei su entrenamiento

Muy bien, pero usted me dijo que me ayudaría a entrenar pero en que me ayudara…decía issei mirando al moreno con mechas doradas

Ah eso iba, yo te ayudare en los estudios ya sabes matemáticas, lenguaje, historia, etc…decía Azazel con una sonrisa

Es en serio…decía issei

Oye también te ayudare a que tengas un mejor control de tu Longinus…decía este señalando su brazo izquierdo

Issei al oir eso miro detenidamente su brazo izquierdo

Como debes de saber mi especialidad es investigar todo lo relacionado a las Sacred Gear y eso incluye las 13 Longinus…decía este con una sonrisa orgullosa

Esta bien…fue lo único que respondió Issei ya que al menos no sería un idiota que solo tiene músculos y no cerebro

Además creo que también tendrás ayuda de tu inquilino…le decía Azazel mirando el brazo del castaño

Luego de que este dijera eso el guantelete apareció en el bazo de este

 **[Así es aibou yo también te ayudare a que puedas tener un mejor control de la Boosted Gear]…** decía Draig quien por primera vez hablo luego de mucho tiempo

Cuanto tiempo de no escucharte Draig…decía issei mirando su brazo

 **[Solo fueron unos días aibou, en fin ademas de ayudarte a que controles mejor la Boosted Gear, también te ayudare a que sepas todo lo relacionado con los dragones ya que tu ADN cambio y ahora eres un dragón hibrido]…** decía Draig

Eh, que quieres decir con que mi ADN cambio y ahora soy un hibrido dragon?...preguntaba issei con sorpresa

Veras issei, cuando fuiste atacado esa noche por aquel sujeto, este te apuñalo juso en el corazón y Draig tuvo quereemplazar tu corazón con el de un dragon, es por eso que tu cuerpo cambio…Explicaba Azazel al castaño

 **[Asi es aibou para que no murieras tuve que cambiar tu corazón por el de un dragon, ya que vi en ti un gran poder y no podía dejar que murieras]…** decía Draig al castaño quien solo se mantenía callado procesando todo

Entiendo, asi que ahora que mi corazón fue reemplazado tendre todas las habilidades que tienen los dragones…decía issei luego de analizar todo lo que le dijeron

Esto sorprendió a todos ya que esperaban que issei se enojara con ellos por haberlo convertido en un dragon hibrido

No estas molesto por lo que te hicieron?...preguntaba Baraqiel mirando al castaño

La verdad no ya que gracias a Draig estoy con vida y si el pago por eso es convertirme en un dragón hibrido pues lo aceptare con gusto…decía issei con una sonrisa

Esto también sorprendió a todos ya que el castaño demostraba gran madurez a tempana edad

 **[Me alegro que no te molestaras aibou por lo que te hice, y contestando tu pregunta así es tendrás todas la habilidades que posee un dragón así que te convertirás en alguien muy poderoso]…** respondía Draig contento

Genial…respondía issei con una sonrisa

Muy bien entonces yo me retiro, Baraqiel comenzara con tu entrenamiento y mas tarde vendré yo a ayudarte con las clases ok…decía Azazel retirándose del lugar despidiéndose con la mano detrás de la cabeza a los dos que se quedaron en el campo de entrenamiento

Hmm…fue lo unico que escucho Azazel de Issei mientras se iba

Muy bien mocoso espero que estés listo para comenzar…decía Baraqiel con una expresión seria

Estoy mas que listo Baraqiel-sensei…decía issei con una expresión seria pero por dentro estaba feliz de que se convertiría en alguien fuerte.

 **FIN**

 **Bueno gente aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta historia**

 **Y si se que me quede mucho tiempo sin publicar algo, la verdad no tengo una excusa que dar me quede bloqueado en la mitad de la historia y no se me ocurria nada de que poner por eso me tarde demasiado tiempo**

 **Otra cosa estos capítulos que estoy subiendo solo son Flashback para que ustedes sepan un poco como es que issei se irá haciendo más fuerte con ayuda de Grigori**

 **Puse a Baraqiel como su maestro ya que el es el mas indicado en ayudar a issei a que domine su magia de rayo**

 **Serán en total 5 capítulos los este arco, para que asi comienzo lo bueno gente y que aparezcan los nombres de las mujeres del Harem de este, asi que no se vayan a molestar en que la historia no tenga algún sentido con lo que dice la descripción de la historia ok**

 **Ya tengo algunas ideas para el siguiente capítulo y créanme cuando les digo que el próximo se pondrá bueno ya que veremos el comienzo de la batalla legendaria**

 **Ustedes saben de que hablo ¿no?**

 **Mejor dejo de spoiliarlos jajaja**

 **Solo me queda decir perdón por el retraso, no se cuando subiré el próximo pero eso si ténganlo por seguro de que lo subiré lo subiré ok**

 **Sin mas mamadas espero que aigan disfrutado el capitulo así como yo de escribirlo**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **Ptt. Dejen sus reviews**

 **Hasta la próxima perros**


	4. Aviso

Aviso

¡HOLA! ¡HOLA!

Vaya si que me he atrasado en publicar los otros capítulos de mi historia no creen, ya ni recuerdo cuando fue que publique mi último capítulo

Creo que hasta ya han de pensar que olvide mi historia, pero no es asi

En primera les pido disculpas

La verdad es que en estos meses comencé a ir a clases de ingles y he estado muy ocupado con eso además de estar estudiando para entrar a la universidad no me ha quedado mucho tiempo para escribir el siguiente capitulo

Se que han estado esperando la continuación y como es que issei ha estado entrenando junto con Baraqiel

Déjenme decirles que el **"Capitulo 4"** tendrá muchas cosas emocionantes y se que les gustara este capitulo y que van a esperar con grandes ansias que lance el próximo capítulo lo mas rápido posible

Como ya les he dicho por falta de tiempo aun no esta completo pero ya tengo avanzado un 60% de la historia y déjenme decirles que ya sobrepase la cantidad de palabras que tenia el capitulo anterior, eso significa que este capitulo será un poco mas largo que los demas ni siquiera yo mismo me habia dado cuenta cuando ya tenia una gran cantidad de palabras

Asi que pónganse contentos de que este capitulo será el mas largo que he hecho y eso que aun me falta poner lo mas emocionante del capitulo

Pero ustedes se preguntaran

¿Si decias que no tenias tiempo para escribir entonces porque estas contando que ya sobrepasaste el numero de palabras que el anterior?

Bueno eso se debe a que cuando tengo tiempo libre y ganas escribo una pequeña parte del capitulo

Pero también deben de saber que estos capítulos que he publicado son invención mía y que hay veces en que tengo que editar de nuevo porque lo que escribo no pega con la historia y a mi me gusta que mi historia tenga sentido y que ustedes no se confundan al leerla

Se que soy nuevo en esto y que no tengo experiencia en escribir historias pero **¡si voy a hacer algo lo voy a hacer bien!** Y que ustedes lo disfruten como a mi al escribirlo

Tengo grandes ideas con esta historia y se que a ustedes les van a encantar asi que solo les pido que me tengan paciencia van haber veces que me voy a tardar en publicar pero es porque estoy pensando en como adaptar lo que me imagino y que quede bien con la historia original para no confundir y que a la larga no tenga sentido con todo lo que me he pensado con respecto a la historia

Asi que el hecho de que no publicara todo este tiempo es que me encuentro muy ocupado estudiando ara entrar a la U

Pero les dire que luego de hacer el examen comenzare a escribir lo demás y tal vez lo publique a finales de este mes

Asi que solo les pido paciencia

 **Bueno eso sería todo**

 **Espero que comprendan**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Conociendo a mi Rival

**CAPITULO 4**

 **High School DXD no me pertenece le pertenece al genio de Ichiei Ishibumi que gracias a el tenemos este gran anime lleno de hermosas mujeres que todos deseamos y de grandes historias que claaaroooo son lo que maaas nos gusta…todo esto está basado en las novelas ligeras**

Oye Draig despierta- dialogo normal

 **[Cállate y déjame dormir]-Draig hablando**

"despierta a ese dragón de mierda"-personas hablando por holograma

"interesante"...pensamientos

 **Bueno sin más comencemos**

 **Capítulo 4:** **"Conociendo a mi Rival"**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que el entrenamiento del castaño comenzó a manos de Baraqiel, este todos los días lo levantaba a las 6 de la mañana para comenzar

Ambos se iban a entrenar a unas montañas ya que ahí issei no iba a tener restricciones y podrían realizar los entrenamientos sin causar daños a las instalaciones de Grigory ya que sabían que estos iban a realizar hechizos con gran poder, por eso Azazel le había dicho a Baraqiel que mejor se fueran a entrenar afuera y que las clases de este serian en las instalaciones ya que esas no necesitaban hacer nada de esfuerzo físico ni nada de magia

Y así fue como comenzó el entrenamiento para el castaño

Pero Baraqiel no se lo iba a poner fácil este le había puesto varios sellos en sus manos y piernas cada uno tenía alrededor de 20 lb. Cuando issei supo esto se puso todo blanco como una hoja de papel y pensó que hubiera sido mejor si hubiera muerto ya que si tuvo suerte la primera vez en esta no lo tendría

Luego de que terminara de correr descansaba 15 minutos y luego le tocaba hacer 300 pechadas, sentadillas y abdominales sin quitarse los sellos, Baraqiel le dijo que así lograría tener una mejor resistencia y que tendría una mejor constitución física

Luego de que terminara toda la rutina de ejercicios para mejorar su cuerpo este siempre terminaba todo agotado, después de descansar por unos minutos le tocaba entrenar su control de magia ya que al tener un gran poder mágico tenía que aprender a controlarlas y no salirse de control, se tenía que sentar en posición de loto para meditar y así le sería más fácil poder controlarla

Esto le había funcionado mucho ya que cuando Baraqiel le ponía a que lanzara rayos de sus manos a muñecos de practica no le costaba mucho lanzar algún hechizo, Baraqiel le había regalado un libro donde se mostraban distintos tipos de magia, pero más de la de rayos ya el demostraba tener la misma clase de magia que sus padres

También servía de que este demostraba tener una gran inteligencia ya que aprendía los hechizos de manera rápida y la ejecución era perfecta digamos un 80/100 ya que había veces en las que se le complicaba un poco, pero Baraqiel siempre lo corregía y le decía como es que lo tenía que hacer y ya cuando entendía y lo ejecutaba le salía perfecto

Baraqiel al ver que issei avanzaba de manera abismal en los entrenamientos y de lo rápido que se aprendía los hechizos y las ejecuciones de estas supo que estaba en frente de alguien especial, un "genio" por así decirlo ya que absorbía toda la información de un día para otro o a veces al instante ya comprendía todo

Aún recuerda cundo le mostro una de sus técnicas más poderosas

 **FLASHBACK**

Muy bien issei, veo que ya logras tener un mejor control de tus poderes de rayo…decía Baraqiel mirando como issei tenía en su mano una lanza hecha de rayo

La misma que ocupo en su batalla con Dohnaseek, pero ahora con un mejor control y con más poder ya que en frente del castaño habían muñecos de práctica que ahora solo eran un montón de pedazos

Gracias sensei…contesto issei con una sonrisa ya que de verdad estaba feliz de poder manejar mejor sus poderes

Baraqiel estaba orgulloso de que el castaño progresara de manera rápida en tan poco tiempo, aun recordaba el primer ejercicio que le impuso

Este le había pedido al principio de que creara pequeñas bolas eléctricas y que las lanzara a los muñecos de práctica, el castaño las creo a la primera, pero al momento de lanzarlas estás creaban una gran explosión y dejaban un cráter algo grande en donde se encontraban los muñecos de practica

Baraqiel al ver esto le dijo que se concentrara en crear las esferas pequeñas pero que aun así tuvieran mucho poder, este le dijo que debido a sus grandes cantidades de poder mágico estas se encontraban des balanceadas es por eso que los hechizos que lanzara por pequeños o grandes que sean harían una gran explosión, pero si lo lograba controlar su efectividad va hacer mejor

Después de enseñarle eso realizo todos ejercicios que le impuso, pero ahora con un mayor margen de efectividad

Baraqiel salió de sus pensamientos y vio como issei ya había acabado con todos los muñecos de práctica y se acercaba donde el para decirle que ya había terminado

"Creo que no sería mala idea si le muestro una de mis mejores técnicas" …pensaba este mirando como el castaño se acercaba donde el

"Menos mal que Azazel nos dijo que mejor entrenáramos en las montañas porque si estuviéramos entrenando en uno de los campos de entrenamiento no podría ejecutar esta técnica sin causar grandes daños" …pensaba Baraqiel de lo efectivo que era entrenar en las montañas

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que issei se encontraba en frente de el

Issei quiero que prestes atención a lo que te enseñare ahora, te mostrare una de mis técnicas más poderosas y quiero que después la ejecutes, está claro…decía este de manera seria

Issei estaba sorprendido por lo que escucho, el venía a decirle que ya había acabado con su entrenamiento y preguntarle qué era lo siguiente, pero Baraqiel le dijo que le iba a mostrar una de sus técnicas y eso si era una sorpresa ya que nunca le había mostrado una de sus técnicas hasta hoy

Issei sacudió su cabeza y respondió

De acuerdo sensei…respondió issei emocionado

Bien observa atentamente…termino de decir para darse la vuelta y ver a unos muñecos de entrenamiento que el invoco

A momento de decir eso issei presto toda la atención del mundo, miro muy detenidamente a su maestro y no podía encontrarse más emociono de ver una de las técnicas del famoso **"Maestro del Trueno"**

Issei sabia el apodo de este ya que Kalawarner se lo había contado, le dijo que así es como lo conocían cuando entraba al campo de batalla

Muy bien presta atención…dijo Baraqiel sacando a issei de sus pensamientos

Hai…fue lo único que dijo issei

Justo cuando dijo eso vio que en las manos de Baraqiel salían rayos y que al juntar las manos estos se hicieron más potentes y los lanzo al aire, este los siguió con la vista y vio que después de lanzarlos apareció un enorme círculo mágico y escucho hablar a su maestro

¡Baja! **¡"Bestia del Trueno"! ...** grito Baraqiel y de este salió un enorme dragón hecho de rayo

Issei estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver a un enorme dragón hecho solo de electricidad y vio a su maestro señalar a los muñecos de práctica

 **GROOOOAAAARRRRRR…** rugió el dragón y se abalanzo contra los muñecos de practica

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Se produjo una enorme explosión que creo a su vez un fuerte viento que se llevó a muchos árboles a su paso y se creó una gran nube de polvo

¡Qué podeeerr! …grito issei debido a la gran explosión que se creó y agarrándose fuerte del suelo para no salir volando

Ya cuando el polvo se despejo issei pudo ver un enorme cráter en donde antes estaban los muñecos de practica

Issei no podía estar más que sorprendido por el gran poder que tenía ese ataque y también por su maestro ya que invocar a un dragón hecho de rayos y más de ese tamaño se necesita tener grandes reservas de poder mágico, definitivamente su maestro estaba en otra liga.

Creo que me excedí con ese ataque…decía Baraqiel mirando el enorme cráter que provoco

Issei salió del shock y no pudo evitar tener una gota detrás de la nuca por lo que dijo su maestro y en definitiva si se pasó con el ataque

Eso fue sorprendente sensei…dijo issei emocionado queriendo hacer el mismo ataque

Gracias, bueno ahora quiero que lo intentes…le dijo Baraqiel con media sonrisa

De acuerdo, ya verá que yo también lo lograre…decía issei emocionado cerrando los ojos y concentrando su poder en ambas manos

Muy bien primero recuerda debes concentrar tu magia en ambas manos, pero recuerda mantener el balance en ambas manos y no excederte o sino saldrás lastimado…le decía Baraqiel de manera seria al castaño

Esto podría sonar fácil para alguien que solo estuviera escuchando, pero para alguien que lo tenía que hacer ese no era el caso e issei lo sabía mantener el mismo flujo de magia en ambas manos no era muy fácil que digamos

Ya que tenías que estar enfocado en mantener la misma cantidad de magia en ambas manos y no desconcentrarte ya que si lo haces podrías resultar herido tú mismo, pero si lo logras tendrás resultados satisfactorios

Issei como siempre solo lo escuchaba sin rechistar, así que hizo caso a todo lo que decía y concentro magia en sus manos tratando de no excederse

Baraqiel vio que issei estaba muy enfocado en lo que hacía, pero vio que este solo concentraba su poder en una sola mano en la derecha para ser más específico, este capto lo que iba a hacer el castaño y estaba sorprendido si resultaba bien entonces estaba frente a un prodigio en la magia

Issei abrió los ojos y observo su mano derecho y vio que lo que hizo había resultado mejor de lo esperado

Este dirigió su vista a su maestro y vio como este asintió indicándole que haga el siguiente paso, pero issei tenía otros planes

Baraqiel vio como issei en vez de lanzar el hechizo hacia arriba coloco sus manos en el suelo y dijo

" **Kirin" …** dijo issei en un susurro

En eso Baraqiel vio que todo el cielo se empezó a oscurecer y de pronto apareció de entre las nubes un enorme dragón cubierto de relámpagos, Baraqiel estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver el enorme dragón que casi era del mismo tamaño que el que suyo, vio como este se quedó estático en el cielo como esperando una orden de parte del castaño

Vio como issei se levantó y aún tenía su mano derecha cubierta de rayos y vio que levanto la mano e hizo un movimiento apuntando a una pequeña montaña que había cerca

El dragón se abalanzo hacia su objetivo y cuando llego

BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

Produjo una enorme explosión que género una gran corriente de aire más potente que la de Baraqiel, y una gran cortina de polvo

Cuando se despejo todo se despejo Baraqiel quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver que lo que antes era una montaña ahora solo quedo un enorme cráter y todos los árboles que habían cerca habían desaparecido producto de la enorme explosión que genero el ataque del castaño

.gre... .je…decía issei entrecortado y con media sonrisa, hacer un ataque de esa magnitud y toda la magia que ocupo lo habían dejado sumamente agotado

Ese ataque lo había dejado muy agotado, había gastado mucho poder mágico eso sin contar que anteriormente estuvo practicando otros hechizos y hacer un ataque así le había pasado factura

Te felicito issei, sabía que lo lograrías a la primera y estoy muy sorprendido de que haigas hecho una variante de mi ataque eso ya es decir mucho de tus habilidades…elogio Baraqiel al castaño dirigiéndolo una sonrisa y con una cara orgullosa

Gracias sensei…decía issei contento de que su maestro dijera esas palabras

Y dime mocoso aun puedes continuar o ya te cansaste…decía Baraqiel con algo de burla al mirando al castaño

Je, puede que es ataque me haiga costado mucho poder mágico, pero no significa que no pueda continuar…decía issei poniéndose recto y preparado para continuar

Baraqiel solo le dio una sonrisa y hablo

Entonces prepárate que ahora comienza tu entrenamiento de verdad…decía Baraqiel poniéndose en posición de pelea y expulsando rayos de su cuerpo

¡Adelante! ...grito issei también expulsando todo su poder

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Baraqiel termino de recordar el día en que le mostro al castaño uno de sus ataques más poderosos y que este lo ejecutara a la primera y no solo eso también que lograra crear una variante de su ataque solo con verlo una vez y supo que ese niño podría hacer más poderosa esa técnica eso lo llenaba de orgullo

Hmm, no por nada es su hijo verdad…pensaba Baraqiel mirando el cielo y recordando a sus amigos

Ahhh…grito issei sacando a Baraqiel de sus pensamientos para ver como este arrojaba lanzas hechas de rayo a los muñecos de practica

*Fiushh* boommm

Baraqiel vio que issei había avanzaba mucho en su manejo y control de su magia, pero en estas semanas también había aprendido a controlar los poderes de la Boosted Gear

Muy bien issei dejaremos el entrenamiento hasta aquí…decía este mientras se acercaba donde el castaño

De acuerdo sensei…respondió issei

Este se recostó frente a un árbol ya que se encontraba algo cansado habían estado entrenando desde la mañana sin descanso

Vio cómo su maestro se acercaba dónde estaba recostado

Toma…dijo Baraqiel entregándole una botella con agua

Gracias sensei…respondió issei

Ahora que ya tienes un mejor control de la magia solo nos quedó enfocarnos en tu entrenamiento de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo…decía Baraqiel de manera seria

Hmm…respondió issei con un asentamiento

Muy bien, mañana comenzaremos con eso…fue lo último que dijo y se empezó a retirar

Dentro de poco vendrá Azazel, así que descansa, nos vemos después…finalizo Baraqiel

Nos vemos sensei…respondió issei y se acomodó en las sombras para descansar y esperar a que llegara Azazel

En todo este mes que estuvo entrenando le sirvieron demasiado ya que ahora tiene un mejor control de sus `poderes y había podido ejecutar diferentes hechizos una más poderosas que otras, algunas requerían que se concentrara para ejecutarlas y una gran cantidad de poder mágico, como el dragón hecho de rayos que le enseño su maestro, este le había dicho que no lo ejecutara ya que requería de mucho poder mágico y que no lo usara por el momento

Ese hechizo era de rango A y si se le agregaba más poder fácilmente podría llegar a ser de rango S, también hubo algunos hechizos que el creo como era el caso de los **"Dragones Gemelos"** , estos eran dos dragones con la misma cantidad de poder y le puso ese nombre en memoria de sus padres ya que Baraqiel le había contado cómo es que se les conocían a esos dos, también podía crear lanzas de rayos, esferas eléctricas, etc.

Estas eran algunas técnicas que tenía en su arsenal que, algunas no eran tan poderosas como otras, pero eso no significaba que no causarían mucho daño

Pero issei no solo sabía eso, también podía crear círculos mágicos de defensa, barreras defensivas y podía hacer hechizos de los otros elementos ya que al ser un mago tenía una gran inteligencia en aprender otros hechizos y además tenía que tener un gran repertorio de habilidades, pero no eran muchas

De eso se habían encargado Baraqiel junto con Azazel, este último le dijo que tenía que aprender a crear escudos de defensa por si acaso

Azazel le daba clases al castaño ya sea de matemáticas, historia, etc.

Pero no solo eso también le enseñaba cosas acerca del mundo sobrenatural

Issei vio que Azazel a pesar de ser un completo haragán no era el líder de los caídos por nada vio que además de tener un gran poder era una persona muy inteligente ya que le había ayudado mucho a comprender mejor su Longinus

Oye Draig estas despierto…hablo issei a su inquilino

 **[Si, que ocurre aibou]…** respondía Draig apareciendo en su brazo izquierdo

Sabes he estado pensando en lo mucho que he avanzado con mi entrenamiento no solo en la magia sino también en el control de la Boosted Gear y quería saber que opinabas…decía issei mirando el guantelete

 **[Pues la verdad estoy sorprendido del progreso que has tenido en este mes no solo has podido a controlar tu magia, sino que también ya puedes hacer uno de los ataques de la Boosted]…** respondía Draig con seriedad

Tienes razón, debo de decir que me costó, aunque sea un poco como lanzar un Dragón Shoot del mismo tamaño y con la misma cantidad de poder…decía issei recordando ese suceso

 **FLASHBACK**

Muy bien issei hasta aquí dejaremos las clases por el momento…decía Azazel mirando como el castaño lo miraba

¿Y eso por qué? …preguntaba issei mirando al moreno extrañado

Veras ahora que ya tienes un mejor control de tus poderes, he pensado en enseñarte a cómo controlar tu Longinus…decía Azazel de manera seria

Issei estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo Azazel

Enserio me enseñaras a cómo controlar el poder de Draig…decía issei contento

Así es creo que sería mejor comenzar de una vez por todas, ¿no crees Dragón Gales? ...decía Azazel mirando el brazo de issei

Draig apareció en el brazo izquierdo de issei y hablo

 **[Él tiene razón aibou, ahora que ya logras controlar mejor tus poderes sería una buena oportunidad de que comenzaras a entrenar con la Boosted Gear]…** hablaba Draig dándole la razón al caído

Bueno tienes razón siempre quise aprender a usar tu poder, ¡Bien comencemos! ...respondió issei con emoción

Bien será mejor ir a una de las salas de entrenamiento…decía Azazel dándose la vuelta y comenzar a caminar

Bien…respondió issei siguiéndolo

En la sala de entrenamiento se encontraban de pie Azazel e Issei ambos mirándose el uno al otro

Bien issei quiero que te concentres y que hagas aparecer la Boosted Gear en tu brazo izquierdo…decía Azazel de manera seria

Bien…respondió issei cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse

*Planc*

Issei abrió los ojos y vio la Boosted Gear en su brazo izquierdo

Bien hecho issei…decía Azazel contento

Gracias Azazel-sensei…decía issei dándole también una sonrisa

 **[Muy bien aibou, oye Azazel si no te importa me gustaría entrenar a mi compañero a mi manera]…** le decía Draig al moreno

No hay problema, de hecho, te lo iba a pedir ya que no sé qué habilidades posees…respondía Azazel

 **[Gracias, ya después te puedes encargar tu]…** decía Draig al caído

De acuerdo…respondió Azazel

 **[Escucha bien aibou ahora te diré una de las técnicas que posee la Boosted Gear]** …decía Draig l castaño

De acuerdo Draig…respondía issei

Azazel solo se mantenía al margen de la conversación

 **[Bien, quiero que te concentres y que pienses en una bola de energía en tu mano luego extiende tu brazo hacia delante cuando ya lo tengas]** …le decía Draig de manera seria

Muy bien…respondió issei concentrándose

De pronto vio que en su mano se empezó a formar una esfera de energía roja, así que hizo lo siguiente que le dijo Draig, extendió su mano hacia delante y vio que esta comenzó a crecer

Bien ya lo hice, ¿ahora qué? …preguntaba issei mirando su brazo

 **[Ahora quiero que golpees la bola de energía]…** decía Draig

De acuerdo…respondió issei y le dio un golpe a la esfera

Azazel vio que la esfera de energía que issei golpeo salió disparada hacia delante así que invoco a unos muñecos de practica como objetivo, y cuando la bola golpeo el objetivo

BOOOOMMMM

Se produjo una enorme explosión y los muñecos quedaron hecho cenizas

Issei estaba sorprendido por el poder que tenía esa pequeña bola de energía

 **[Eso fue el Dragón Shoot, uno de las técnicas que posee la Boosted Gear]** …dijo Draig adelantándose a la pregunta que le quería hacer su compañero

Increíble…dijo issei con una sonrisa

En verdad es increíble de que estaba conformado ese ataque...preguntaba Azazel a Draig

 **[Ese ataque estaba conformado de magia dragonica]** …respondió Draig

Ya veo, la magia dragonica es más poderosa que la magia normal no es así, si issei le agrega más poder esta sería aún más poderosa ¿verdad? …decía Azazel

 **[Así es esa era magia dragonica y si issei le agrega más poder esta seria a un más devastadora]** …respondía Draig a la duda de Azazel

Issei escuchaba lo que esos dos estaban hablando y de pronto le vino a la mente de cómo es que puede ocupar ese tipo de magia si no es un dragón

¿Pero cómo es que se usar la magia de dragón si no soy uno? ...preguntaba issei a los dos

 **[Eso se debe aibou a que me tienes a mi dentro de ti es por eso que puedes usar esa magia]** …dijo Draig

Así es issei eso se debe a que tú eres el portador de la Boosted Gear que a su vez tiene un dragón sellado dentro de esta…decía también Azazel mintiendo

Ya veo…dijo issei, pero supo que estos dos le estaban mintiendo

Estos aun no querían decirle a issei que su cuerpo había cambiado y que ahora era un dragón y no un humano, no sabían cómo iba a responder el castaño

 **FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Después de eso logre aprender las otras técnicas de la Boosted Gear…dijo issei terminando de recordar

 **[Bueno ésas no necesitaban de mucha lógica por eso las aprendiste rápido]** …hablo Draig

Tienes razón, pero aun no logro entrar en Balance Breaker…dijo issei un poco frustrado

 **[No te preocupes aibou confió en que pronto lo alcanzaras]…** dijo Draig apoyando al castaño

Gracias Draig, ya verás que lo lograre…dijo issei emocionado

Veo que tú y Baraqiel no conocen la palabra contenerse…issei termino su conversación con Draig al ver que Azazel ya habida llegado

Decida Azazel al ver todo lo que antes eran un montón de árboles ahora solo había cráteres y árboles quemados

Alguien que se la pasa solo holgazaneando no tendría que decir nada…respondió issei poniéndose de pie

Meh…dijo azazel como alzando los hombros restándole importancia

A issei solo le salió una gota en la nuca ya que el moreno ni siquiera se negó

Bueno como sea, será mejor irnos hoy te enseñare acerca de las 3 Grandes Facciones...decía Azazel suspirando para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar

De acuerdo…respondió issei poniéndose de pie emocionado y comenzó a seguir al caído

En todo ese tiempo Azazel le había enseñado mucho a issei a cómo manejar su poder de la Boosted Gear y de cómo controlarlo, además de haberle enseñado todo lo necesario para no ser un completo idiota que solo piensa con los músculos por suerte el castaño era muy inteligente y aprendía muy rápido

Issei en verdad no necesitaba saber esas clases ya que aún no se le olvidaba nada de lo que aprendió en el colegio, él quería saber más acerca del mundo sobrenatural

Es por eso que cuando escucho que Azazel le iba a enseñar acerca del mundo sobrenatural no podía estar más emocionado

Este le dijo que le iba a hablar acerca de las 3 grandes facciones no podía estar más feliz ya que sabría cómo enfrentarse a un demonio y matarlo

Así es, issei, aunque no lo dijera sentía un gran odio hacia los demonios, por eso es que se la pasa entrenando para hacerse más fuerte y matar al sujeto que asesino a sus padres

Sus maestros sentían el odio creciendo en el interior del castaño y sabían que todo eso estaba dirigido hacia los demonios, bueno más en específico hacia el sujeto que le arrebato la vida a sus padres, pero al ser un demonio este dirigió todo ese odio hacia estos

Issei también quería saber acerca de los ángeles y los caídos de estos últimos quería saber cómo es que cayeron

"Ya me hago una idea de cómo cayeron algunos" …pensaba issei mirando a Azazel… "pero aun así quiero saber" …termino de pensar

Cuando issei descansaba ya sea de entrenar o de estudiar se la pasaba leyendo algún libro de hechizos u otro libro, también pasaba tiempo con Kalawarner tenía que admitir que le gustaba pasar tiempo con la peli azul ya que ambos eran de la misma edad, algunas veces le daba consejos de cómo usar sus poderes en nuevas técnicas

También había momentos en que tenía grandes dolores de cabeza por culpa del pelinegro llamado Dohnaseek (creo que así se llama sino corríjanme)

Este siempre le lanzaba miradas de odio al castaño cada vez que se topaban, aun recordaba la paliza que le dio se sentía humillado ya que un simple humano le había dado la segunda paliza de su vida

Este creía que solo por ser un caído los humanos le tendrían que obedecer, eso fue lo que le dijo su maestro, y que uno de estos seres inferiores lo viniera a humillar era inaudito, cuando su maestro se enteró de esto no tuvo piedad con el pelinegro y le dijo que si volvía a ocurrir de nuevo lo iba a matar de una vez por todas

Pero con el pelinegro no era el único con el que tenía problemas issei, también había dos niñas que siempre se pasaban molestando a su amiga y este siempre iba y las detenía, una de ellas era una rubia, ojos azules, pequeña y la otra era una pelinegra, ojos violetas y un poco más alta que la otra, sus nombres eran Mittle y Reynare, ambas eran muy lindas, pero eran igual que el pelinegro siempre se creían que ellos eran los mejores

Cuando issei le pregunto a Kalawarner porque siempre la molestaban esta les dijo que era porque a ella le enseñaba una tal Penemue y que las otras niñas siempre habían querido ser entrenadas por ella, es por eso del odio hacia la peli azul por parte de estas

Issei dijo que eso era una estupidez si ella era entrenada por esta persona es porque tenía más potencial que las otras, y que su maestra había visto eso y por eso es que ella la entrenaba

Oye issei me estas escuchando…issei fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír hablar a Azazel

Issei vio que Azazel estaba un poco enojado ya que este le había estado hablando desde hace rato

Jejeje, lo siento, es que estaba pensando en varias cosas…le decía issei rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa

Azazel estaba enojado ya que le había estado diciendo lo que le iba a enseñar y este no le había estado prestando atención y lo había dejado hablando solo como si fuera un idiota

Ahh, como sea…dijo Azazel suspirando y restándole importancia

Como te decía, hoy te hablare acerca de las 3 Grandes Facciones Bíblicas, que como sabes nosotros los caídos somos una de ellas…le decía Azazel mientras caminaba con issei atrás de este

Bueno eso es obvio ¿no crees? …le decía issei con burla

Azazel tuvo una gota en la nuca ya que se le había olvidado que issei era muy inteligente

Y por supuesto que era obvio que ellos eran parte de las 3 grandes facciones bíblicas hasta su nombre lo dice

Jajajaja…se reía issei al ver la cara de Azazel

*Coff* como sea…tosió Azazel tratando de ocultar su error

También te enseñare acerca de las Sacred Gears y de los 13 Longinus…finalizo Azazel de manera seria

Issei ahora se encontraba más que sorprendido no solo le iban a enseñar acerca de las 3 facciones sino también de los Sacred Gears y de las Longinus

Una de las que issei posee más en específico la Boosted Gear la que contiene en su interior el alma del Dragón Emperador Rojo, Draig

Pero en eso algo se le vino a la mente

Oye Azazel, tú ya me contaste acerca de los 13 Longinus, qué sentido tiene que me lo vuelvas a enseñar…decía issei con duda

Eso ya lo sé…decía Azazel generándole más duda al castaño

Entonces…issei no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Azazel hablo

Yo sé que te hable acerca de las Longinus, pero recuerda que yo solo te dije los nombres, no te mencione en que niveles se encontraban estos, hay Longinus que están por encima de las demás…decía Azazel de manera seria

Issei se sorprendió al oír eso, él pensaba que todos estos eran poderosos, pero nunca pensó que dentro de estos se encontraran algunos mucho más poderosos que otros

Interesante…decía issei tomándose en mentón recordando que solo sabía los nombres y nada mas

Verdad…le decía Azazel con una sonrisa…también te diré un poco acerca de las habilidades que poseen…bueno solo las que he investigado…finalizaba Azazel dejando más contento al castaño por esto

De acuerdo…respondió issei con una gran sonrisa

Luego de esa charla siguieron su camino en silencio ya que Azazel le había contado todo lo que le iba a enseñar al castaño que se encontraba muy emocionado de empezar con la clase

Issei mentiría si dijera que no se encontraba muy feliz por eso, hoy no solo iba a aprender acerca de las 3 facciones sino también acerca de las habilidades de algunas Longinus, es por eso que cae tan bien Azazel ya que este siempre lo sorprendía con algo nuevo

Luego de estar caminando llegaron a la habitación en donde el castaño recibía sus clases de parte del caído

Este como siempre se fue a sentar a su lugar, pero lo más raro es que había dos asientos que siempre se encontraban vacíos, issei una vez le pregunto a Azazel de porque había 3 mesas en el salón y porque siempre se encontraban vacías

Azazel le dijo que eran para 2 personas a las cuales también les enseñaba, pero le dijo que por el momento no se encontraban en Grigory

Issei no le dio mucha importancia a eso, pero pudo ver que cuando Azazel se lo conto este se puso un poco nervioso, pero lo dejo pasar

Muy bien será mejor que presta atención a todo lo que enseñare hoy issei…decía Azazel de manera seria

Hmm…respondió issei asintiendo con la cabeza

¿Muy bien lo primero, que me puedes decir acerca de las 3 Facciones? ...preguntaba Azazel ya que pensaba que le dragón en su interior le contaría algo

La verdad no sé nada…respondió issei con sinceridad

Azazel estaba sorprendido por eso pensó que el dragón rojo le había contado algo

¿El dragón rojo no te ha contado nada? ...pregunto Azazel

¡No!, este solo se pasa durmiendo todo el día, es un bueno para nada…le decía issei con el ceño fruncido

 **¡¿[¿¡A quien le dices buen para nada maldito mocoso]!?**...gritaba Draig enojado apareciendo en el brazo izquierdo del castaño

¡Pues a ti, o acaso tengo otro dragón sellado en mí que solo se la pase durmiendo! ...gritaba issei a Draig

 **¡[¡Mocoso acaso no sabes quién soy, soy uno de los 2 Dragones Celestiales, mi poder es tan grande que nadie podría conmigo]!** ...le gritaba Draig orgulloso de poder al castaño

¡Así!, pues si eres tan poderoso como dices…! Entonces dime ¿Por qué es que estas sellado en una Longinus?!...le decía/ preguntaba issei con una sonrisa burlona

Draig se quedo como piedra al escuchar lo que dijo el castaño

El mocoso tenía razón a pesar de tener un gran poder término siendo sellado en una de las obras del Dios Bíblico, y eso lastimaba su orgullo

Issei y Azazel se quedaron mirando el guantelete a ver si Draig respondía a lo que dijo el castaño

Este estaba con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro

 **[Tch, maldito mocoso irrespetuoso]** …respondió Draig

Issei y Azazel podrían haber jurado oir hablar a Draig con un puchero

Jajajaja…se reía Issei de Draig al igual que Azazel

Bueno ya hablando en serio ¿no le has contado nada? ...preguntaba Azazel a Draig

 **[La verdad no me interesan las otras facciones, así que espere a que tú se lo contaras todo]** …respondió Draig como si nada al caído

Este no pudo evitar que le salieran gotas en la nuca ya que sabía que a los dragones no le importaban los demás solo ellos mismos

Haa...de acuerdo…suspiro Azazel

Escucha bien issei las 3 Grandes Facciones están compuestas por los **Ángeles** , **Caídos** y **Demonios** …decía Azazel con seriedad

Issei al ir hablar al caído empezó a anotar todo en su libreta ya que quería estar informado de todo si por algún motivo se llegara a enfrentar a alguno de estos en un futuro

Ya que así no tendría problemas de cómo combatir con alguno de estos, así como paso cuando apenas había llegado que le toco pelear con un caído sin saber qué clase de poderes poseen

Azazel miraba lo que hacia el castaño y no puedo evitar soltar una sonrisa

"Así que piensa recolectar toda la información posible acerca de las 3 facciones…increíble"…pensaba Azazel con una sonrisa

Muy bien comencemos con los **"Ángeles"** …decía Azazel

Bien…respondió issei

Como debes de saber los ángeles son seres que obedecen a Dios y que por ende se encuentran en el cielo…decía Azazel con expresión seria

 **(Nota: Aquí lo he puesto así ya que Azazel aún no le cuenta el mayor secreto del mundo a issei…ustedes saben cuál así que no lo diré, ya tengo pensado como se lo contará así que será más adelante)**

Todos estos son seres de buen corazón ya que se encargan de velar por el bienestar de los humanos en la tierra…decía Azazel mirando al castaño

Issei solo se dedicaba a anotar lo más importante que escuchaba de parte del caído

También debes de saber que estos se caracterizan por portar alas blancas y un alo en sus cabezas…decía Azazel de manera obvia para el castaño de cómo son los ángeles

Eso es obvio ¿no? ...decía issei con una sonrisa

Si, así es…respondía Azazel también con una sonrisa

¿Oye que clase de poder ocupan los ángeles? ...preguntaba issei

A eso iba, veras el poder que poseen los ángeles se le llama poder sagrado… le decía Azazel

Issei anotaba esto con un gran interés y le surgió una duda

¿Poder Sagrado? ...preguntaba issei

Así es los ángeles tienen la habilidad de lanzar ataques basados en la luz y con la bendición que poseen de Dios se le llama poder sagrado…decía Azazel de manera seria

Ósea que es como el poder mágico que tengo solo que el de ellos es poder sagrado ya que le pueden imbuir eso en sus ataques de luz…le decía issei con su mano en su mentón dando su punto de vista

Correcto…respondió Azazel con una sonrisa

A este le gustaba darle clases al castaño ya que entendía todo rápidamente y siempre daba sus conclusiones acertadas

¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta acerca de lo que te he dicho? ...preguntaba Azazel mirando al castaño que se llevó una mano al mentón pensando

Hmm…asintió issei

Entonces adelante pregunta…Dijo Azazel

¿Hay ángeles que son más fuertes que los demás? ...preguntaba issei con duda

Digo, así como los caídos que tienen personas que son más fuertes que los demás como Baraqiel-sensei…decía issei

Azazel estaba un poco sorprendido por la pregunta no pensó que el castaño le preguntara algo de eso

De hecho, si issei, en el cielo hay ángeles que son mucho más poderosos que otros…respondía Azazel con seriedad

¿Y cómo se llaman? ...pregunto issei con interés

A estos ángeles que poseen un gran poder y que están por encima de los demás se les llama…pauso Azazel para ver al castaño

¿Cómo? ...pregunto issei impaciente

Estos son…los **Serafines** …dijo Azazel con seriedad

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(¡Es mentira! Jajajaja… creen que sería capaz de dejarla en esa parte cuando aún no he puesto la mejor parte jajajaja…mejor continuemos)**

"Serafines"? ...pregunto issei impresionado

Así es, así es como se les dice a los ángeles que son llamados "Los Guardianes del Trono de los Cielos", estos ángeles son los más fuertes y los encargados de dirigir a los demás en el cielo…decía Azazel con seriedad

Issei se emocionaba cada vez más al oír hablar al caído y anotaba todo lo que decía de manera rápida

Este le iba a preguntar cómo es que se llamaban estos, pero Azazel se le adelanto

Quieres saber sus nombres ¿no es así? ...preguntaba Azazel mirando como el castaño asentía de manera rápida

Eso le genero una sonrisa al caído

Escucha bien los nombres de estos son…dijo Azazel

Miguel, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Metatron, Sandalphon, Raguel, Raziel, Sariel y Ramiel…dijo Azazel serio

Son 10 Serafines…dijo issei sorprendido

Así es, pero debes de saber que de estos 10 hay 4 que son más fuertes que los demás…decía Azazel sorprendiendo aún más al castaño

¿En serio? ...pregunto issei en shock

Que le digan que hay 4 que son más fuertes que los otros no lo podían creer

A estos 4 se les conoce como los **"Cuatro Grandes Serafines" …** dijo Azazel de manera seria

¿Increíble y quiénes son estos? ...preguntaba issei aun en shock

Estos son Michael, Gabriel, Raphael y Uriel…finalizo Azazel de manera seria

Increíble, pero dime estos 4 son llamados asi por alguna razón ¿no es así? ...preguntaba issei

Jejeje, así es, estos son llamados así ya que fueron los primeros ángeles que Dios creo y además porque poseen un gran poder…dijo Azazel

¿Qué tan poderosos son? ...pregunto issei serio

Son tan poderosos que estos 4 son capaces de pelear contra cadres y Maous…decía Azazel con seriedad

Issei como siempre anotaba todo esto con una sonrisa ya que no todos los días conoces algo cerca de los ángeles, pero se detuvo al escuchar como nombro a los otros

Maous?...pregunto issei con duda parando de escribir y mirando al caido

Eso te lo explicare más adelante…respondió Azazel

De acuerdo…respondió issei aun con duda

Oye Azazel…hablo issei

Dime…respondió este

¿Qué paso con los otros Serafines? ...pregunto issei con duda ya que Azazel ya no los volvió a mencionar

Azazel se quedó mirando a issei con seriedad y se debatía en su mente si debía contarle al castaño acerca de la Guerra Santa y de todo lo que paso

Issei se le quedo mirando extrañado ya que no volvió a decir nada después de que hiciera esa pregunta

Después de estarse debatiendo los pros y contras si debía contarle la verdad, Azazel decidió contarle acerca de la guerra santa pero no le contaría toda la verdad sino a medias

¡OYE, AZAZEL ME ESCUCHAS!...gritaba issei al caído

Issei ya se estaba impacientando que Azazel no dijera nada, iba a gritar, pero Azazel volteo a verlo

¿Oye aun no me dices que le paso a los otros 6 Serafines? ...pregunto issei mirando al caído

Azazel solo se le quedo mirando al castaño y este de nuevo se comenzaba a enojar, iba a decirle algo, pero este hablo

Los otros Serafines, fueron…asesinados…dijo Azazel con seriedad

Issei se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos producto del shock que recibió al oir lo que dijo el caído

C. Co..Cómo? ...pregunto issei aun en shock

Lo que escuchaste los otros 6 Serafines fueron asesinados hace tiempo…dijo Azazel aun con la cara seria

P. Pero ¿cómo? ...volvió a preguntar issei

Issei lo que estoy a punto de contarte no se lo tienes que contar a nadie…entendiste…dijo Azazel dándole una expresión de absoluta seriedad

Issei estaba sorprendido por la mirada que le estaba dando Azazel, nunca lo había visto así y supo que era algo importante asi que se sacudió la cabeza y respondió

Hai…respondió issei con seriedad

Primero te contare algo que paso hace mucho tiempo…Azazel iba a continuar, pero issei lo interrumpió

Espera, no me dirás como es que murieron los otros Serafines…dijo issei interrumpiendo al caído

Haa, lo que te contare está relacionado con sus muertes asi que escucha y no me vuelvas a interrumpir, ¿de acuerdo? ...dijo Azazel con un suspiro

Hai, lo siento…respondió issei apenado

Haa, como decía hace tiempo ocurrió una guerra entre las 3 Grandes Facciones…dijo Azazel serio

¿Una guerra? ...pregunto issei sorprendido

Así es, como sabes las 3 Grandes Facciones nunca se han llevado bien ya sea por cualquier motivo que tengan…decía Azazel

¿Pero, no entiendo porque es que no se llevan muy bien? ...volvió a preguntar issei

Veras, en ese tiempo los caídos y los demonios querían demostrar quienes eran los más fuertes, ambos querían controlar el mundo y tener a los humanos como sirvientes ya que pensábamos que ellos nos debían obedecer ya que no poseían ningún poder para defenderse, pero como te he dicho los ángeles son los protectores de la humanidad así que ellos se metieron a la guerra para defenderlos y debido a eso se produjo la guerra, unos para defender y otros para gobernar…decía Azazel serio

Ya veo…respondía issei serio

¿Pero esa guerra tuvo que haber tenido un nombre nos es así? …volvió a preguntar issei

Así es, esa fue la primera guerra **"Guerra Santa"** …respondió Azazel con seriedad

"Guerra Santa", suena lógico, una batalla entre ángeles, caídos y demonios…decía issei mientras anotaba todo lo que había escuchado

Así es, pero te diré que en esa guerra se perdieron muchas vidas no importando cual fuera el bando, y hasta la fecha no se han podido recuperar esas bajas…respondió Azazel

Como sucede en todas las guerras…decía Issei mirando al caído

Así es…respondió Azazel entendiendo lo que decía el castaño

Bueno continuemos…dijo Azazel para olvidarse de eso

De acuerdo…respondió issei

Ahora te hablare acerca de los caído…dijo Azazel con una sonrisa

Bien…respondió issei

En primer lugar, debes de saber que nosotros antes fuimos ángeles al servicio de Dios, pero fuimos despojados y desterrados del cielo por poseer "pensamientos impuros" …

*cof*pervertidos*cof*…Al caído solo le salieron gotas en la nuca al oír lo que dijo el castaño y vio que este actuaba como si nada

Tenía que admitir que así fue como cayeron casi todos, la mayoría por haber tenido relaciones con humanos y otros por tener libertad de hacer lo que quisieran, ya que asi fue como se formó Grigory…esos eran algunos de los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Azazel

*cof*…tosió Azazel tratando de olvidar lo que dijo el castaño

Como sea… como ya has visto nosotros los caídos tenemos similitudes a la de los ángeles…decía Azazel

Como por ejemplo nuestras alas son idénticas a la de los ángeles solo que las nuestras son negras ya que eso significa que ya no somos puros y otra cosa es que ya no poseemos un alo encima de la cabeza…término de decir este

¿Pero además de eso también debieron de haber tenido otra cosa no es así? ...pregunto issei

Correcto, nosotros a pesar de haber caído aún tenemos la capacidad de usar ataques basados en la luz…respondió Azazel con una sonrisa

¿Pero debo de suponer que, aunque los puedan ocupar no son tan poderoso que cuando eran ángeles verdad? ...pregunto issei con duda

Bueno es correcto, pero eso no quita que no sean poderosos…respondió Azazel con una sonrisa

A este en verdad le gustaba enseñarle al castaño ya que era muy inteligente y siempre sacaba conclusiones acertadas muy rápido

Cierto…respondió issei también con una sonrisa

Continuemos, como sabes Grigory es una organización creada por nosotros aquí en el inframundo…

Espera me estas diciendo que nos encontramos en el inframundo…hablo issei sorprendido interrumpiendo al caído

¿No te lo había mencionado?... Pregunto Azazel rascándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa

¡Claro que no!…grito issei

Jejejeje. Lo siento…respondió Azazel con una sonrisa nerviosa

¿Entonces estamos en el inframundo eh? ...dijo/pregunto issei

Asi es, nosotros los ángeles caídos junto con los demonios vivimos en el inframundo…dijo Azazel con una cara seria

Issei abrió mucho los ojos al oír eso, nunca pensó que los ángeles caídos vivieran en el inframundo el hogar de los demonios, de pronto su expresión cambio a una totalmente gélida al saber que tenia a los demonios cerca

Azazel vio el cambio en la miraba del castaño, este sabia que issei empezaba a generar un gran odio hacia los demonios y si iba a atacar a algunos de ellos iba a traer grande problemas para todos, asi que hablo

Escúchame issei…hablo Azazel serio llamando la atención del castaño

Issei lo miro y vio en este una expresión de gran seriedad que hasta se sorprendió

Se que odias a los demonios por lo que te hicieron o más bien al demonio que los ataco esa noche…dijo Azazel e issei se sorprendió por esto

Créeme que yo también tengo ganas de buscarlo y matarlo por lo que hizo…dijo Azazel pero vio que issei iba a hablar pero no lo dejo

Pero si lo hago solo hare que los demonios se enojen y quieran venganza por uno de ellos, y eso llevaría a una confrontación entre demonios y caídos, que si se hace lo mas probable es que todos nosotros seamos destruidos…le decía este sorprendiendo al castaño

Y si te dejo ir a ti solo iras a morir y harás que el sacrificio de tus padres por salvarte sea en vano…le decía este

Crees que no lo se…le decía issei con una cara seria

Entonces?...preguntaba Azazel

¡!Pero no me puedes pedir que me calme sabiendo que ese maldito se encuentra tan cerca de mi!...gritaba issei

Se que no puedo evitar que hagas eso, pero por ahora ni siquiera le harías nada…le respondió Azazel con una cara seria

?...pregunto issei sorprendido

Un solo demonio fue el que mato a tus padres y estos no eran para nada débiles, tu ni siquiera tienes el poder para hacer que ellos pelearan usando menos de la mitad de sus poderes…le decía Azazel enojado

Y crees que puedes ir y matar a ese demonio asi con ese poder que tienes…le decía Azazel

Se que aun no soy tan poderoso, pero no me puedes decir que no haga nada sabiendo que ese maldito puede estar aquí… decía issei apretando sus puños

Azazel estaba enojado consigo mismo por haberle dicho al castaño acerca de esto que viven en el mismo lugar que los demonios pero era mejor que lo supiera ahora que después

Ahh…entonces vuélvete mas fuerte…le dijo Azazel

Issei abrió los ojos al oírlo y lo voltio a ver

Se mejor que nadie como te sientes, créeme yo también quiero ir y matar a ese desgraciado pero recuerda que debo de pensar en los mios y que no puedo ir ahí asi como asi y generar una guerra solo por un problema personal…le decía Azazel a issei

Issei al oírlo supo que este estaba igual que él, pero aun asi este pensó en su gente antes de que el, entonces su enojo comenzó a descender y oyó hablar al caído

Si tanto quieres derrotar a ese demonio no te detendré, pero eso si ¡vuélvete mas fuerte!…le dijo Azazel con media sonrisa

Créeme que lo hare…le respondió issei con una sonrisa y con un nuevo objetivo hacerse el mas fuerte

Bueno continuemos… en donde nos quedamos?...le pregunto Azazel al castaño

En que Grigory fue creada por los caídos…le respondió issei

Exacto, nosotros creamos Grigory después de haber caído ya que no teníamos un lugar a donde ir y un mejor lugar donde crearlo fue en el inframundo sin que se tenga contacto directo con los humanos…decía Azazel

Pero, si ustedes lo crearon para que los humanos no tuvieran contacto con lo sobrenatural, entonces ¿Por qué hay humanos aquí?...le preguntaba issei con duda

Acaso no tienen miedo de que revelen la existencia de lo sobrenatural?...volvio a preguntar este

Azazel sonrió por eso

Jajajaja, no te preocupes por eso, los humanos que se encuentran aquí todos ellos fueron exorcistas que fueron exiliados de la iglesia…le decía Azazel

Además las otras personas que se encuentran aqui son portadores de Sacred Gear, les ayudamos a que aprendan a controlarlo, asi que no hay problema…finalizo Azazel convenciendo al castaño

Oh, entiendo…le respondió issei

Ahora te explicare como es que estamos conformado en Grigory….le decía Azazel serio

Conformado?, te refieres asi como los angeles que tienen a Dios, serafines y luego los ángeles…le decía issei con duda

Si a eso me refiero…le respondió Azazel con una sonrisa

Ok…respondió issei

Bueno lo primero que debes de saber es que el **"Gobernador de Grigory** " es el líder de los todos los Ángeles Caídos…le decía Azazel

Hmm, ósea tu…le decía issei terminando de anotar en su cuaderno

Correcto, yo soy el **Gobernador de Grigory** …le decía Azazel tomándose el pecho orgulloso y con una sonrisa

A issei le salió una enorme gota en la nuca al oírlo hablar

Pero sabes aparte de mi hay otro que también manda en Grigory…le dijo Azazel

Otro que tiene una misma posición que la tuya?...le preguntaba issei sorprendido

Asi es a este se le conoce como el **"Vice-Gobernador de Grigory"** …le respondió Azazel

"Vice-Gobernador"?...preguntaba issei

Asi es, y creo que tu ya lo conoces…le decía Azazel

Ya lo conozco?...preguntaba issei mientras recordaba de quien se trataba

No, no recuerdo, como se llama?…dijo issei negando con su cabeza y preguntando al final

Su nombre es Shemhazai…le respondió Azazel

Issei al oír el nombre recordó que un día mientras entrenaba con Baraqiel se toparon con este hombre llamado Shemhazai

Cuando le pregunto a Baraqiel quien era, este le dijo que era uno de sus mejores amigos junto a Azazel, nunca le dijo que era el vice-gobernador

Ya recordaste quien es?...le pregunto Azazel con una sonrisa

Si ya lo recordé, no puedo creer que el era el vice-gobernador…le decía issei

Bueno ahora que lo sabes continuemos con lo demás…le decía Azazel

De acuerdo…le respondió issei mientras anotaba todo lo que ahora sabia

Issei se sentía realmente contento de saber todo esto

Sabes entre los caídos también están aquellos que son los más fuertes, asi como los ángeles que tienen a los Serafines…le decía Azazel

Sabes quienes son?...le preguntaba Azazel a issei quien asintió con la cabeza

" **Los Cadres"** ….respondio issei

Así es, los Cadres son los ángeles caídos más fuertes de Grigory solo por debajo de mi y de Shemhazai…decía Azazel con seriedad

Entiendo…respondió issei

Sabes en Grigory hay 6 Cadres…le decía Azazel

Vaya no creí que fueran tan pocos…le decía issei un poco sorprendido

Sabes nosotros al igual que los ángeles perdimos a varios en la guerra y es por eso que solo quedamos 6…le decía Azazel

Ya veo…respondió issei

Oye pero a pesar de haber solo 6 cada uno es muy fuerte ya que son capaces de pelear contra un Serafín y un demonio con un gran poder…decía Azazel con una sonrisa

Y cuáles son los nombres de los cadres?...preguntaba issei

Tu ya conoces el nombre de uno, no es asi?...le decía /preguntaba Azazel

Hai, se que Baraqiel-sensei es uno de ellos, pero no sé el nombre de los demás…le respondía issei

Azazel asintió con la cabeza

Bien, los nombres de los demás son: **Armaros, Tamiel, Penemue, Kokabiel, Sariel** y por supuesto **Baraqiel** …le decía Azazel serio

Issei mientras anotaba los nombres de los cadres vio un nombre en particular

Are?...decia issei

Que sucede?...preguntaba Azazel mirando al castaño con duda

Ahora que recuerdo Kala-chan me dijo que el nombre de su maestra era Penemue…le decía issei mirando al caído

¡Oh es cierto!, penemue es la maestra de tu amiga…le decía Azazel confirmándolo

Espera, me estas diciendo que la maestra de kala-chan es uno de los cadres?...le decía/preguntaba issei sorprendido de que a su amiga le enseñe un cadre

Asi es, pero que no te sorprenda eso, Penemue a pesar de ser la única mujer cadre en Grigory tiene un poder increíble, ella es capaz de pelear con Gabriel por si misma…le decía Azazel sorprendiendo al castaño

Increíble…decía issei con una sonrisa mientras anotaba todo eso y ya tenía ganas de conocerla

Oye, Gabriel es uno de los 4 Grandes Serafines, no es asi?...le preguntaba issei

Asi es Gabriel es uno de los 4 Grandes Serafines además de ser el ángel más hermoso del cielo…le decía Azazel con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida

En serio es tan hermosa?...preguntaba issei imaginándose como seria

Azazel al oír eso lo miro como alguien raro haciendo sentir incomodo al castaño

?...pregunto issei sintiéndose un poco incomodo al ver como lo miraba Azazel

Issei…hablo Azazel con una voz seria sorprendiendo al castaño

Hai…respondió issei nervioso

Déjame decirte algo, Gabriel no es hermosa, ella es la misma perfección no hay nadie en este mundo que iguale su belleza…le decía Azazel endemoniadamente serio

Issei estaba sorprendido por lo que oía ahora mas que nunca quería saber como era

Issei iba a preguntar otra cosa pero vio como la cara de azazel cambio de una seria a una pervertida

Además de tener un cuerpo de infarto, unas piernas largas y bien torneadas con un trasero enorme y un cuerpo curvilíneo y unos pechos enormes y déjame decirte que literalmente son unos pechos celestiales…decía Azazel con una sonrisa pervertida imaginándose a Gabriel

Issei estaba con una cara decepcionada a ver la cara pervertida de Azazel

Ah, en serio tu eres el líder de los Caídos…decía Issei suspirando mientras negaba con su cabeza

Hmm, como sea la Belleza de Gabriel no tiene igual…decía Azazel mientras levantaba su puño y sonreía

Oye mejor continuemos donde nos quedamos…decía issei ya algo aburrido de ver la cara pervertida de Azazel imaginándose a Gabriel

Cierto, por donde nos quedamos…respondió Azazel recuperando la compostura

En que Penemue-san puede combatir en igual con la Serafín Gabriel…respondió issei viendo sus apuntes

Cierto…en efecto Penemue es asi de poderosa…respondió Azazel

Ya veo, todos los cadres son así de poderosos…decía issei con una sonrisa

Así es…respondió Azazel también con una sonrisa

Continuemos, ahora con los...Azazel hizo una pausa mirando al castaño que estaba concentrado escribiendo en su cuaderno

Aunque issei ya había reaccionado antes cuando le conto que vivian junto a los demonios sabia que este iba a prestar la mayor atención del mundo a lo que iba a decir y probablemente iba a recibir miradas frías por parte de este

 **Demonios** …finalizo Azazel

Issei al oír que mencionaron a los demonios dejo de escribir y como pensó Azazel este estaba con una mirada sumamente fría observándolo

Azazel sabia que le iba a costar convencer al castaño de que atacara a los demonios por el odio que les tiene ya que si lo atacaba estos iban a ir detrás de el por su cabeza sin descansar y no permitiría que mataran al hijo de sus amigos

Haa…este suspiro dejando eso para después

Dime issei que es lo que sabes acerca de los demonios?...preguntaba Azazel mirando al castaño

Solo de que viven en el inframundo como nosotros…respondió issei con seriedad

Eso es correcto, ambos compartimos el inframundo solo que estamos muy separados los unos a los otros por una barrera ya que así evitamos tener conflictos…decía Azazel de manera seria

 **(Nota: No se cómo es que están divididos ambas facciones antes de que se realizara el tratado de paz yo lo puse asi de que están separadas por una barrera ya que se me hace mas fácil… y la verdad me da pereza buscarlo en internet y tal vez no diga nada o si lo dice asi que… asi lo voy a dejar ok…Continuemos)**

No me dijiste nada de que estamos separados por una barrera, que tan grande es?...preguntaba issei algo intrigado

Lo que abarca todo el inframundo…respondió Azazel

Que tan grande es el inframundo?...volvió a preguntar issei

El inframundo es igual de grande que el mundo humano, solo que aquí se mira mucho más grande ya que no hay océanos…respondió Azazel dejando sorprendido al castaño

Estas bromeando no?...decía issei sorprendido

Para nada, pensabas que el inframundo era pequeño…decía Azazel burlándose de issei

La verdad sí, no pensé que fuera tan grande como el mundo humano…respondió issei

Bueno ahora ya lo sabes…respondió Azazel

Si, eso fue algo muy interesante de saber…decía issei contento con lo que acaba de escuchar…pero

Dime más acerca de los demonios…hablo issei mirando al caído sin emoción

Azazel solo suspiro al oír como hablo el castaño

Haa, de acuerdo…dijo Azazel

Algo que debes de saber acerca de los demonios es que estos aumentan mas su fuerza cuando llega la noche, más en medianoche…respondía Azazel

Ya veo…respondió issei

Y en el día que ocurre con ellos, ya que me imagino que hay algunos que salen de dia no es asi, tampoco es que fueran vampiros…decía issei con algo de burla en lo ultimo

Jajaja...se reía Azazel por lo que dijo el castaño

No tienes razón, hay algunos demonios que viajan al mundo humano cuando aun es de dia, pero como te dije si estos obtienen fuerza en la noche, entonces que crees que pasaría si salen de dia?…decía/preguntaba Azazel al castaño

Pierden fuerza…respondia Issei mirando al caido que asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba en lo correcto

Asi es, los demonios pierdan fuerza si viajan de día, pero ese no es el caso en demonios de gran poder…respondía Azazel

Ya veo, entonces si los demonios ganan mas fuerza en la noche y pierden en el dia, eso quiere decir que los que ganan mas fuerza en el día son los ángeles y como los demonios estos pierden fuerza en la noche, no es asi…decía issei resumiendo lo que aprendió

Azazel estaba con una gran sonrisa al ver la gran inteligencia del castaño

Correcto issei…decía Azazel orgulloso del castaño

Entonces como seria por parte de los caídos?...preguntaba issei

Azazel solo sonrio

Veras issei nosotros los caídos no tenemos problemas como los demonios y los ángeles, nosotros conservamos toda nuestra fuerza ya sea de dia o de noche no nos afecta en nada…respondió Azazel con orgullo

Vaya eso es increíble, prácticamente pueden obtener más fuerza ya sea de dia o de noche…decía issei sorprendido

Así es…respondió Azazel sonriendo

Issei aun no salía de su asombro al oir que los ángeles caídos no tenían las debilidades de los demonios o de los ángeles de perder su fuerza ya sea de día o de noche

En eso a Issei se le vino una duda que luego le preguntaría al caído para ver qué respuesta le da

Azazel solo observaba al castaño que se encontraba muy pensativo

"Jeje, creo que ya me imagino que es lo que me preguntaras"…pensaba Azazel con una sonrisa

Bueno Issei continuando con el tema de los demonios, hay algo más que debes de saber acerca de ellos…decía Azazel llamando la atención del castaño

Ok, te escucho…decía Issei saliendo de sus pensamientos y se concentraba en el caído

Dime, Que clase de poder crees que poseen los demonios?...preguntaba Azazel al castaño

No entiendo Azazel…decía issei un poco confundido

Déjame y te explico…respondió Azazel

Issei solo asintió con la cabeza

Como sabes los ángeles y nosotros los caídos podemos usar poder sagrado, solo que nosotros en menor medida que los ángeles….decía Azazel…luego están tus padres y tu, quienes pueden usar poder mágico así como todos los magos y personas con Sacred Gear…finalizo Azazel

Oh!, ya entiendo….respondió issei con una sonrisa

Lo siento, no tengo idea que clase de poder tienen los demonios…respondió issei

Ya veo no hay problema…respondió Azazel con una sonrisa

Lo que ellos poseen es **"Poder Demoniaco"** …respondió Azazel

"Poder Demoniaco"?…pregunto issei

Así es, su poder es lo opuesto al de los ángeles y al nuestro…respondió Azazel

Uhh, entonces es así como se pueden matar los unos a los otros…decía Issei

Digo, los ángeles ocupan ataques hechos de luz ya que asi destruyen mas fáciles a los demonios, en cambio estos hacen ataques hechos de oscuridad para matar a los ángeles por así decirlo

Entonces ustedes los caídos pueden lanzar ataque hechos de luz solo por el hecho de haber sido ángeles en el pasado y ahora que ya no lo son solo pueden ocupar una pequeña parte de esta y solo se han quedado con el poder original que les otorgo Dios…decía Issei un poco serio

Excelente issei te felicito…respondió Azazel con una sonrisa mientras se servía un trago que saco a saber donde

Gracias…respondió issei aun sin quitar su expresión seria

Tienes alguna pregunta…pregunto Azazel sabiendo que el castaño la tenia

Asi es…respondió issei

Entonces adelante…dijo Azazel

Como es que ustedes perdieron la guerra si prácticamente tenían una gran ventaja?...preguntaba issei mirando al caído con seriedad

Dime issei porque crees que nosotros teníamos la ventaja?...preguntaba Azazel mirando al castaño y dándole un trago a su vaso

Porque como ya dije ustedes pueden ocupar poder sagrado aunque muy poco pueden acabar con un demonio y con los ángeles también, y que al ser caídos ustedes tienen energía negativa que afecta a los ángeles…decía issei

Sabes issei puede que tengas razón y que nosotros tengamos esa gran ventaja pero hay veces en que surgen problemas que no puedes manejar y debes de pensar si enviar a tu gente a morir o retirarte y vivir un poco más, aunque a algunos no les guste tu decisión…respondió Azazel mirando al castaño

Entiendo…respondió issei con media sonrisa y conforme con la respuesta

Después de eso ambos estuvieron en un gran silencio, azazel recordando a sus viejos camaradas e issei analizando todo lo que había aprendido

Bueno continuamos…decía azazel rompiendo el silencio

Hm…respondió issei

Bien continuemos con el tema de los demonios, ahora ya sabes que clase de poder tienen los demonios, no es asi?…decía/preguntaba azazel

Si, poder demoniaco…respondía issei

Correcto ellos poseen poder demoniaco como tu poder mágico y nosotros los caídos y angeles poder sagrado, esa es la fuente de nuestros poderes…decía Azazel

Pero también deben de existir seres que no posean ninguno de estos poderes que es lo que ellos tienen para defenderse?...preguntaba issei

Bueno en eso tienes razón hay seres que no poseen estos poderes ya que ellos tienen otros, pero eso te los enseñare mas adelante, ahora concentrémonos en esto…respondió Azazel

Esta bien…respondió issei dejando ese tema de lado

Bien ahora te dire como esta gobernado el inframundo…dijo Azazel de manera seria

Ya me estaba preguntando cuando me contarías acerca de los líderes de los demonios…decía issei serio

Bien entonces presta mucha atención…decía Azazel recibiendo un asentimiento de issei como respuesta

Los demonios son gobernados por los **"Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonios"** o conocidos como los **Yondai Maou**...dijo Azazel con seriedad

Issei se encontraba en shock ya que no esperaba que los demonios estuvieran gobernados por 4 demonios

Y dime quienes son estos Cuatro Reyes Demonios?...pregunto issei aun impresionado

Estos son "Lucifer", "Beelzebub", "Leviathan" y "Asmodeus" los Yondai Maou...respondio Azazel

Vaya no pense que los demonios fueran gobernados por tantas personas, pense que iba a hacer igual que los caidos o los angeles que solo tienen un lider...decia issei mientras tomaba notas ya que esto esra muy valioso

jajaja, bueno cada quien gobierna como quiere ¿no?...decia Azazel con una sonrisa

Pero estos nombres que me has dado asumo que solo serian los titulos que se les da, ¿no es asi?...decia/preguntaba issei

Correcto esos nombres solo son los titulos que se les da a los demonios mas poderosos y que gobiernan en el inframundo...respondia Azazel mientras se daba la vuelta y se servia otro trago

Y cual de estos cuatro es el mas poderoso?...preguntaba issei

Por que quieres saber?...preguntaba Azazel mirando al castaño de reojo

Hmm, curiosidad...respondia issei levantando sus hombros

Azazel solo se le quedaba viendo y luego de un rato solto un suspiro y dijo

Aquel que tiene el titulo de Lucifer es el mas fuerte...respondio Azazel

Hmm, asi que Lucifer eh...decia issei anotando eso

Asi es, Lucifer es el demonio mas poderoso seguido de Beelzebub quien es el segundo mas fuerte, Leviathan el tercero y Asmodeus el cuarto...respondia Azazel dando un trago y mirando al castaño de reojo quien solo anotaba todo con interes

Oye, Azazel en una pelea entre Lucifer y tu quien ganaria?...pregunto issei mirando al caido con curiosidad

Azazel estaba sorprendido por la pregunta que le hizo el castaño nunca espero que este le hiciera una pregunta asi, a decir verdad este no le ha contado acerca de que los anteriores reyes demonios ya no estan vivos y que ahora hay nuevos gobernando

Issei solo observaba a Azazel que se habia quedado callado despues de haberle hecho esa pregunto y se preguntaba si fue una buena idea hacerla, iba a decir algo pero Azazel hablo antes

La verdad es que perderia ya que el es mas fuerte que yo...respondio Azazel con honestidad sin contarle a issei a cerca del nuevo Lucifer

Issei estaba sorprendido ya que no esperaba eso, no penso que Azazel perderia y se preguntaba que tan fuerte es el Maou Lucifer

no me esperaba eso...decia issei saliendo del shock

Bueno, dejemos las preguntas hasta aqui y continuemos...decia Azazel

Esta bien...respondio issei

Bien, ahora te dire como estan divididos los demonios. ok...decia Azazel

Divididos, asi como los caidos, donde tu eres el gobernador y que luego estan los cadres y por ultimo los demas...decia issei

Asi es...respondio Azazel

Bien te escucho...decia issei prestando atención

Lo primero que debes de saber es que los estos se dividen en: Demonios de Clase Baja, aquellos que poseen poco poder magico, Demonios de Clase Media, aquellos que poseen un poco mas de poder que los de clase baja, Demonios de Clase Alta, estos son aquellos que poseen un gran poder magico ademas de que gobiernan sobre otros demonios dependiendo del rango de su familia y destreza y los...Azazel iba a continuar pero issei lo interrumpio

Que es eso de que gobiernan a otros?...pregunto issei

Veras en el inframundo hay al varios clanes y como sabes estos tienen herederos quienes son los demonios de clase alta y estos pueden tener a demonios de clase baja y media como sirvientes, pero no te puedo decir cuales son los clanes y que no tngo informacion acerca de estos...respondio Azazel

Entiendo...respondio issei un poco decepcionado de no saber cuales son estos clanes

Ahora escucha issei esta ultima clase de demonios que te dire es considerada la mas poderosa del inframundo solo por debajo de la clase Maou...decia Azazel con seriedad

Issei se sorprendio mucho al escuchar eso

La clase mas poderosa solo por debajo de la clase Maou...decia issei sorprendido

Asi es, estos son los Demonios de Clase Suprema o Elite...decia Azazel muy serio

Clase Suprema o Elite...decia issei muy sorprendido

Asi es, estos demonios son los mas fuertes sin contar a los maous, esta clase de demonios son capaces de pelear contra un cadre o un serafin...decia Azazel muy serio

E. es en serio?...preguntaba issei muy sorprendido

Tal vez aigan algunos de estos que si sean capaces de enfrentar a alguno de estos en un mano a mano y hay otros que tal vez se necesite de la ayuda de otros de clase suprema para poder derrotar a estos...decia Azazel

Isse no podria estar mas sorprendido de escuchar esto, no imaginaba que tan fuerte eran estos demonios para poder enfrentarse a un cadre o un serafin

Oye Azazel que tan fuerte crees que soy ahora?...preguntaba issei

Eh?, y eso a que viene ahora?...preguntaba extrañado Azazel

Es que al escuchar lo fuerte que son estos demonios y que son capaces de luchar contra Baraqiel-sensei me preguntaba que tan fuerte me tengo que volver para poder pelear de igual a igual con sensei...decia issei con algo de emoción

Azazel no pudo mas que mostrar una sonrisa

"Se parece mucho a ti, eh Akira"...pensaba Azazel recordando lo competitivo que era su amigo

Hmm, dejame ver...decia Azazel mientras miraba al castaño

Issei, tu ahora posees un poder tan grande como el de un demonio de clase alta...decia Azazel sorprendiendo al castaño

¡¿En serio!?...pregunto/grito issei impresionado

Este no se podia creer lo fuerte que era

Si y dejame decirte que es muy impresionante para alguien de tu edad...decia Azazel con una sonrisa

Vaya nunca me imagine que seria tan fuerte...decia issei mientas se miraba sus manos

Si. pero era de esperarse...decia Azazel

Eh?, a que te refieres?...preguntaba issei con duda

Pues que al ser hijo de Akira y Yumiko, era obvio que serias asi de fuerte, esos 2 eran unos eran muy fuertes juntos...decia Azazel con una sonrisa mientras se le venia a la mente las imagenes de estos

Que tan fuertes eran mis padres?...preguntaba issei con una sonrisa

Solo te dire que ambos juntos eran muy fuertes y que siempre se cuidaba el uno al otro, pero te contare mas acerca de ellos en otro momento, de acuerdo...decia Azazel mirando al castaño

Esta bien...respondio issei feliz de escuchar algo del pasado de sus padres

Bien, entonces continuemos...dijo Azazel

Issei solo le dio un asentamiento como respuesta

Bien issei ahora ya sabes mas acerca de las 3 facciones, como estan conformadas, sus lideres y los poderes que cada uno posee...decia Azazel mirando al castaño

Hai...respondio issei con seriedad mirando sus notas mas en la parte donde se encontraba la informacion de los demonios

Azazel solo se le quedaba viendo y esperaba que issei olvidara ese recor hacia los demonios muy pronto ya que no le gustaria ver morir al hijo de sus amigos

Bien, entonces eso seria todo por hoy ya te puedes retirar issei...decia Azazel mientras tomaba asiento en su silla

Hasta luego Azazel...dijo issei mientras salia de la habitación y dejaba solo a Azazel

Hah, su hijo esta destinado a ser alguien fuerte Akira, Yumiko...decia Azazel con una sonrisa y sirviendose otro trago mientras se relajaba en su silla

Me pregunto como le estara llendo a "el"...dijo Azazel a nadie

Ahora podemos a ver a issei caminando por los pasillos del edificio muy pensativo mientras se dirigia a su habitación, este se encontraba recordando todo lo que habia aprendido hasta hoy

Habia hecho un gran progreso en su entrenamiento con Baraqiel, ya tiene un mejor control de su magia, ya no se cansa demasiado de cuando empezo y aprendio nuevos ataques ademas de seguir practicando con la tecnica que le enseño Baraqiel **"Kirin"**

"Tengo que admitir que esa tecnica si que es muy poderosa"...pensaba issei mientras recordaba cuando la hizo por primera vez, termino muy agotado

 **[En eso te dare la razon aibou, esa tecnica si que es muy poderosa]...** hablaba Draig despues de mucho tiempo

 **"** OH!, Draig, ya despertaste, que tal la siesta "feo durmiento" **"**...decia issei con burla

 **[¡A QUEN LE DICES FEO DURMIENTE, PARA TU INFORMACION YO ERA UN IMAN DE HEMBRAS CUANDO TENIA MI CUERPO!]...** gritaba Draig despues de haberse ofendido

"siii cooomooo nooo, no confundas belleza interior con belleza exterior draig, porque no son lo mismo, por dentro tal vez puedas ser un iman de hembras como tu dices pero por feo estas bien pinche feo"...decia issei mientras se burlaba de Draig

 **[Huy si como no como si tu fueres un adonis]...** respondia Draig

"Para tu informacion si lo soy, no recuerdas cuando llegue aqui todas las chicas babeaban por un pedazo de mi"...respondia issei con una sonrisa orgullosa

 **[...]..**.Draig no pudo responder a eso y solo murmuraba de mocosos que le faltan el respeto

issei no pudo mas y se comenzo a reir de Draig mu fuerte que hasta le dolia el estomago

"jajaja... hah, bueno ya estuvo bien, respondiendo a lo que dijiste antes si es una tecnica sorprendente la que se invento sensei"...decia issei mientras reanudaba su camino hacia su habitación

 **[Puede llegar a ser una tecnica muy poderosa en tu arcenal si la llegas a dominar aibou]...** decia Draig ya mas calmado

"Tienes razon Draig y quien sabe talves la llegue a mejorar"...decia issei a su inquilino

 **[Si eso pasa se que tu seras capaz de lograrlo]...** decia Draig apoyando a su compañero

"Gracias Draig aprecio oir eso"...respondia issei contento

 **[De nada, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo]...** respondio Draig

Despues de eso ambos se sumergieron en un silencio algo comodo pero fue roto por Draig

 **[Dime aibou, que haras con la información que tienes acerca de las 3 facciones, mas con la de los demonios].**..preguntaba Draig con seriedad

"Haa, sabia que tarde o temprano me lo preguntarias"...suspiro issei

 **[Entonces]..**.volvia a decir Draig

"Tranquilo no hare nada por el momento, Draig"...respondia issei

"Sabes que si voy y me enfrento a cualquier demonio lo mas probable es que termine siendo asesinado mas si es uno muy poderoso, y a pesar de controlar un poco la Boosted Gear no creo que haga mucho"...decia issei al dragón

 **[Ya veo, estoy de acuerdo, en tu estado actual no creo que hagas mucho con la Boosted Gear ya que aun no controlas mis poderes a la perfeccion y te agotas muy rapido con mis ataques, en cambio con los tuyos tienes un mejor manejo]...** decia Draig conforme con la respuesta de su compañero

"Exacto, a pesar de manejar un poco la Boosted Gear y mis poderes, siempre termino muy agotado luego de lanzar un ataque o de luchar, asi que ir a enfrentra a los demonios seria una estupidez"...decia issei con seriedad

 **[Si sin contar que aun eres un enano de 10 años]...** decia Draig con burla

"¡A quien le dices enano maldita lagartija superdesarrollada!"...decia issei con una vena en la frente

 **[¡A quien le dices lagartija superdesarrollada maldito enano!]...** gritaba Draig

"¡Pues a ti y a quien mas, acaso tengo otro dragon sellado en mi que le guste dormir!"...gritaba tambien issei

Y asi ambos siguieron discutiendo todo el camino como dos señoritas

 **[HAH, como sea, es bueno saber que no iras a enfrentarte a los demonios aún, creo que si mueres cierta pesonita se sentira mal]...** decia Draig mientras sonreia picaramente

"eh, te refieres a kala-chan, si creo que tienes razon me sentiria muy mal si dejo sola a mi mejor amiga"...respondia issei pensativo

 **[...]..**.Draig solo se quedo en silencio pensando porque le toco un compañero tan inteligente en algunas cosas y tan diota en otras

"Oye Draig aun estas ahi o ya te fuiste a dormir"...decia issei mientras frucia el ceño pensando que Draig ya se habia ido a dormir y lo habia dejado hablando solo

 **[Ahh, tranquilo aun estoy aqui]**...respodia Draig suspirando

"Oh, ya veo"...respondio issei contento

Despues de eso issei siguio caminando en un silencio comodo, pero Draig estab apensando en otras cosas

Este estaba pensando si era un buen momento de contarle al castaño sobre su destino como Sekyriuutei

Luego de estar pensandolo por mucho tiempo decidio que lo mejor seria contarselo ahora ya que algo le decia que muy pronto se veria cara a cara con **"el"** y es mejor que este prevenido y alerta

 **[Oye aibou..]**...Draig no pudo terminar ya que alguien venia gritando

¡oooooyyyyeeeee, iiiissseeeiiii-kkkuuuunn!...se oia la voz de una niña que tal parecia que venia corriendo en dirección al castaño

Issei al oir que alguien gritaba su nombre se dio la vuelta para ver quien era y al ver a la persona que gritaba tuvo una enorme gota en la nuca

Ha..ha...ha...se podia oir que la niña estaba recuperando el oxigeno luego de haber corrido tanto

issei-kun...hablaba la niña ya mas calmada

Kala-chan...saludaba issei con una sonrisa nerviosa

En efecto la niña que venia corriendo y gritando era nada mas y nada menos que Kalawarner la amiga de issei

Dime ya terminastes tus clases con Azazel-sama?...preguntaba la peliazul mirando al castaño

Si, hace unos minutos que termino ahora me dirijo a mi habitacion y tu tambien acabas de terminar las tuyas?...decia y preguntaba issei

Si las mias acaban de terminar, sensei es muy mala al tenerme todo el dia estudiando...decia kalawarner con la cabeza abajo desanimada

Jajajaja...se reia issei al ver la cara de sus amiga

¡No te rias!...gritaba Kalawarner

Tu tienes suerte de que Azazel-sama te saque temprano y no te tenga que ver materias extras...decia la peliazul mirando al castaño con un puchero y la mirando a otro lado con un finjido enojo

Jajaja, tranquila solo era una broma...le decia issei pero Kalawarner no le hacia caso

Pero dime no creo que vinieras gritando mi nombre solo para saber eso o si?...decia /preguntaba issei mirando a su amiga

Pues la verdad te queria preguntar otra cosa...hablaba la peliazul ya mirando al castaño

Dime...respondio issei

mañana tienes entrenamiento con Baraqiel-sama?...preguntaba algo nerviosa la peliazul

Hmm, la verdad no ya que el me dio el fin de semana libre...respondio issei despues de haberlo pensado

Porque?...pregunto

no .ria ir mañ a recorrer la ciudad?...preguntaba una sonrojada y nerviosa Kalawarner

Hmm, esta bien no le veo problema con eso...respondio issei con una sonrisa

¡Perfecto!...respondio felizmente la peliazul

Issei se sorprendio por eso

Kalawarner al ver lo que hizo se volvio a sonrojar de verguenza y se puso de nuevo nerviosa

entonces te veo mañana en la plaza de la ciudad de acuerdo como a la 9...dijo la peliazul esperando que el castaño estuviera de acuerdo

Hmm, me parece bien...respondio el castaño con una sonrisa

Bien entonces te espero mañana, hasta luego que descanses issei-kun...dijo la peliazul dandose la vuelta dirigiendose a sus habitacion

Hasta mañana...respondio issei viendo a la peliazul alejarse con una sonrisa

 **[Veo que ya tienes planes para mañana, no es asi aibou]...** decia Draig con algo de gracia

Je, asi que estabas despierto Draig...decia issei con una sonrisa

 **[Pues claro no me iba a perder el escuchar esto y ver lo despistado que eres]...** decia Draig burlon

Eh?, de que hablas Draig...preguntaba issei no entendiendo

 **[Jajajaja, no importa aibou, dejemoslo asi]...** decia Draig entre risas

hmp, como sea...respondio issei restandole importancia y reanudando su camino hacia su habitación

 **[Oye aibou]**...hablaba Draig pero se le podia oir que se encontraba muy serio

Que ocurre Draig?...preguntaba issei extrañado de oir lo serio que le hablo Draig

 **[Cuando llegues a tu habitación y termines de hacer todas tus cosas quiero que entres al espacio mental, tengo algo muy importante que debo de contarte]...** decia Draig muy serio

Entiendo...respondio issei tambien serio

Issei por supuesto estaba intrigado ya que en todo el mes que llevaban de conocerse nunca le habia oido hablar asi de serio y por supuesto tenia que haber una razón para eso

Luego de haber hablado issei siguio el resto del camino en silencio, al llegar a su habitación se cambio de ropa, preparo su comida **(cabe decir que Baraqiel le enseño a cocinar, no muy bien pero sabe hacer lo necesario)** , se cepillo los dientes y al terminar todo se metio a su cama y se quedo dormido

 **ESPACIO MENTAL**

Issei abrio los ojos y se encontro en un lugar totalmente en blanco sin nada y supo que ya estaba dentro de sus mente asi que decidio ir a buscar a Draig quien probablemente este durmiendo

Issei sabia como entrar aqui ya que Azazel le dijo que aqui podria llegar a conocerse mejor con el Dragón Rojo y llevarse mejor ya que asi podria tener una mejor adaptabilidad con su Longinus, al principio le habia costado pero con el paso de los dias fue mejorando en ambas cosas, en su Longinus y cn Draig

 **[Veo que ya llegaste aibou]...** hablaba Draig viendo a issei parado en frente de el

Ya estoy aqui, que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?...preguntaba issei viendo al dragón con seriedad

[Lo que te tengo que decir es algo relacionado con que seas el Sekyriuutei y mi portador]...decia Draig generando mas dudas en la cabeza del castaño

A que te refieres, no te entiendo?...preguntaba issei manifestando sus dudas

 **[Lo que te quiero decir es que tienes que estar preparado para cuando te llegues a encontrar con "el"]...** decia Draig mirando al castaño

"El"?...preguntaba el castaño frunciendo el ceño

 **[El Hakuryuuko o "El Dragón Emperador Blanco"].**..decia Draig muy serio sorprendiendo a issei

Issei se encontraba muy sorprendido por esto

El Hakuryuuko?...preguntaba issei aun sorprendido

 **[Asi es aibou tienes que estar preparado para cuando llegue le momento en que lo tienes que enfrentar por supuesto yo te prestare todo mi poder para enfrentarlo]...** le decia Draig

Enfrentarlo?, a que te refieres con eso?...preguntaba issei

 **[Asi como escuchase aibou, todos mis anteriores portadores, se han enfrentado a una pelea a muerte contra el Hakuryuuko, la ultima pelea fue hace 250 años]...** decia Draig sorprendiendo a un mas al castaño

250 años?, no se supone que cada vez que mueren tus portadores tu pasas automaticamente a tu siguiente portador, entonces como es que tu ultima pelea fue hace mucho tiempo?...preguntaba issei mirando a Draig

 **[Asi es aibou cada vez que mi portador muere mi alma pasa al siguiente cuerpo, y es correcto la ultima pelea contra el Hakuryuuko fue hace tanto tiempo]...** respondio Draig

Entonces?...pregunto de nuevo issei aun sin entender

 **[Debes de saber que hay veces en que mis portadores mueren antes de enfrentarse al Vanishing Dragón ya sea porque fueron asesinados por alguien mas o porque nunca se encuentran y terminan muriendo por causas naturales].**..decia Draig ya respondiendo sus dudas

Huu, ahora ya entiendo todo...decia issei analizando todo lo que le habia contado Draig

Pero dime Draig porque me estas contando todo esto, digo esto a sido muy interesante pero no crees que me lo podias haber contado mas adelante...decia issei un poco extrañado

 **[Te lo estoy contando ahora ya que desde hace unos dias he comenzado a sentir una extraña sensación que me recordaba a las veces en mis portadores se necontraban cara a cara con el Vanishing Dragón]...** decia Draig sorprendiendo al castaño

Es en serio, me estas diciendo que me encontrare con el Vanishing Dragón dentro de poco?...preguntaba issei un poco shockeado

 **[No estoy seguro si se veran de frente, por el momento creo que estas seguro en Grigory pero no hace falta que te mantengas alerta aibou]...** decia Draig aconsejando al castaño

De acuerdo, me mantendre siempre alerta, no te preocupes Draig...decia issei con seriedad

 **[Bien, entonces eso seria todo aibou, ya te puedes ir]...** decia Draig

Espera, aun no me has dicho cúal es el motivo del porque tengo que luchar contra el Dragón Blanco?...preguntaba issei mirando al dragón

Draig al oir eso permanecio en silencio para luego responder

 **[Solo te dire que nuestra lucha viene desde antes que nuestros cuerpos fueran sellados en las Longinus por el Dios Biblico, te contare acerca de ello mas adelante]...** decia Draig pero esa respuesta no fue suficiente para issei

De acuerdo...respondio issei

[Bien entonces vete, quiero ir a dormir]...decia Draig mientras bostezaba y se acostaba

Je, nunca cambias eh...decia issei sonriendo

Hasta mañana Draig...decia issei mientras desaparecia del espacio mental

 **[Hasta mañana aibou]...** decia Draig mientras quedaba dormido

 ***Lo que ambos no sabian es que en otra parte se estaba dando la misma conversación que antes habian tenido estos dos***

"Hmp, eso no me importa por el momento, tengo otras cosas en que pensar"...

[...]...

Continuemos...

...

...

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Podemos ver a un castaño sentado en una de las bancas que se encontraban en la plaza de la ciudad muy pensativo recordando la conversación que habia tenido anoche con su inquilino

Ademas de que ni se daba cuenta de las miradas que le daban las chicas cada vez que pasaban cerca de él ya que se miraba muy bien como iba vestido llevaba una camisa roja, pantalones negros, zapatos tenis de color negro ademas de una chaqueta de color negro que le quedaba muy bien a su cuerpo, al castaño le habia empezado a gustar esta forma de vestir (negro y rojo)

(cabe decir que toda la ropa se la compro Azazel en el mundo humano)

 **"[Tienes que estar alerta del Vanishing Dragón]"**

" **[Cuando el blanco aparezca, tu tendras que luchar contra el]"**

 **"[Durante siglos el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuuko se han enfrentado a una batalla a muerte y ahora ha llegado tu momento]"**

"Hmp, lo siento Draig, pero por el momento no tengo deseos de enfrentar al blanco, miobjetivo principal es encontrar a ese maldito y matarlo con mis propias manos"...pensaba issei con una mirada gelida que asustaria a cualquiera que lo viera en estos momentos pero gracias a su cabello que cubria sus ojos nadie lo veia

Draig que por casualidades de la vida se encontraba despierto escucho lo que penso issei y no hizo mas que sonreir

Por algún motivo Draig tampoco sentia la necesidad de pelear contra el Blanco, sino que queria ayudar al castaño a encontrar al que mato a sus padres y matarlo

"[Esto sera muy interesante]"...pensaba Draig mientras se vovia a dormir ya que alguien que conocia muy bien se acercaba donde estaba su compañero

Issei quien aun se encontraba distraido no escuchaba cuando le hablaban

Ooyyee iisseeii-kunn...le hablaba Kalawarner pero al ver que no le prestaba atención le toco el hombro

Issei al sentir el contacto en su hombro volvio a la realidad y vio quien le habia tocado y vio que era Kalawarner

Hola issei-kun...decia la peliazul con una sonrisa

Hola kala-chan...respondia el castaño tambien dandole una sonrisa

Te encuentras bien?...preguntaba ahora la peliazul un poco preocupada

Eh?, ah si no te preocupes es que me quede pensando en algo que me dijo Draig anoche...respondio issei relajado

Asi y que te conto?...volvio a preguntar Kalawarner ahora mas interesada

Nada en absoluto solo de lo fuerte que me he estado haciendo con mi entrenamiento con Baraqiel-sensei...respondio issei omitiendo todo lo que le habia dicho Draig ya que no queria preocupar a la peliazul

Uh, ya veo y es cierto te has vuelto muy fuerte desde que comenzaste a entrenar...le decia Kalawarner con una gran sonrisa

Gracias kala-chan...respondio issei feliz de oir eso

Oh, por cierto hoy te ves muy bien...le decia issei despues de ver bien a su amiga

t.e ves muy ...le respondio Klawarner con un gran sonrojo

Esta estaba vistiendo una falda azul un poco arriba de las rodillas, camisa blanca sin mangas,zapatillas negras y accesorios en la mano, ademas de llevar el pelo suelto, en fin se miraba muy hermosa

"Wow se mira muy hermosa"...pensaba issei y luego de darse cuenta de esto se sonrojo

Kalawarner noto el sonrojo de issei y se sintio muy feliz por eso ya que eso era lo que ella estaba esperando

que tal si vamos a caminar y luego vemos que sigue...sugirio el castaño viendo a la peliazul ya sin su sonrojo

Me parece bien...respondio la peliazul feliz

Y asi ambos comenzarón a caminar y mientras lo hacian empezarón a hablar de diferentes cosas

Mientras hablaban issei menciono que no esperaba ver muchas cosas familiares con las del mundo humano como salas de cine, tiendas de ropa, arcade, etc, en Grigory.

Entonces Kalawarner le conto que todo esto fue idea de Azazel ya que cuando el iba al mundo humano le gustaba ir a este tipo de cosas ya que unas personas le habian enseñado todo esto y habia quedado maravillado

Issei al oir eso de que algunas personas le habia enseñado supo que estas eran sus padres ya que eran amigos de Azazel como de Baraqiel

Kalawarner tambien le dijo que habian caidos a quienes no les gustaba la idea de tener cosas que se relacionaran con el mundo humano y que uno de estos era un Cadre llamado Kokabiel y los alumnos que este tenia compartian los mismos pensamientos

Issei le pregunto quienes eran esos alumnos que el tenia y la peliazul le dijo que eran Raynare, Dohnassek y Mittlet

Issei al oir quienes eran supo porque desde que vino estos siempre lo miraron de mala manera

La peliazul tambien le conto que habian personas a quienes les gustaba la idea y otras quienes se mantienen mas neutrales

Luego de estar caminando por un buen rato ambos se sentaron en una cafeteria y pidieron algo de tomar ya que luego de eso habian decidido ir a ver una pelicula

Ahi siguieron platicando e issei le pregunto quien era su maestra a lo que esta respondio que su maestra era Penemue la unica mujer Cadre en Grigory y a quien mas admiraba

Issei no la conocia en persona pero si conocia a otro Cadre llamado Shemhazai, lo conocio mientras se encontraba entrenando con Baraqiel, este le dijo que Shemhazai era una persona muy estricta con su trabajo, ademas de ser un gran amigo de este y de Azazel, también le dijo que es alguien muy fuerte y que es muy bueno con el manejo de espada y combate cuerpo a cuerpo

"Umm, tal vez le pregunte a Shemhazai-sansi me puede enseñar a manejar una espada, seria muy genial"...pensaba issei mientras le daba un trago a sus bebida

Y asi siguieron platicando y en algunos momentos issei hacia reir a la peliazul con sus ocurrencias, entonces issei vio que ya iba a hacer hora de que comenzara la pelicula, y le dijo a la peliazul que ya era hora de irse para asi conseguir las entradas antes de que se acabaran

Issei como todo un caballero pago la cuenta por ambos gesto que sonrojo a la peliazul ya que se imaginaba que ambos eran una pareja

Al llegar al cine ambos decidierón ver una pelicula de acción ya que les gustaba ese género y no las peliculas romanticas

La pelicula duro casi 2 horas, issei y kalawarner fueron a comer a la cafeteria en la que habian ido antes mientras platicaban de lo buena que estuvo la pelicula y otras cosas

Después de haber terminado de comer decidieron dar un paseo por el parque ya que aun tenian tiempo, ambos iban en un silencio muy comodo que fué roto por Kalawarner

Oye issei-kun...hablo la peliazul

Hmm, que pasa...respondio issei

Te puedo preguntar algo?...decia Kalawarner

Claro...dijo issei

Hoy en la mañana, cuando te vi sentado en la banca de la plaza vi que estabas muy pensativo ¿ocurrio algo?...preguntaba kalawarner un poco preocupada

Eh?, ah eso no te preocupes, como te dije Draig me estaba didiendo cuan fuerte me estaba volviendo con el entrenamiento y de como podria mejorar una tecnica que estoy entrenando...decia issei obviamente mintiendo ya que no le queria decir nada a la peliazul

Kalawarner al oir eso se sintio un poco mas calmada

Haa, con que era eso, yo pensaba que la idea de pasear conmigo no te habia agradado...decia la peliazul suspirando

Oye, porque dices eso, sabes que siempre me gusta estar contigo y hacer cosas como estas no esta mal de vez en cuando...le respondia issei con una sonrisa viendo a la peliazul

En serio!...dijo la peliazul feliz de escuchar eso

Por supuesto...respondio issei féliz

Luego de eso siguieron caminando en silencio pero de nuevo la peliazul hablo

Por cierto lo que te dijo Draig-san es cierto te has vuelto muy fuerte en este mes que has estado entrenando con Baraqiel-sama...le decia Kalawarner con una sonrisa

Jaja, Gracias...le respondia issei con una sonrisa

Pero esta de pronto cambio a una expresión seria

Creo que ya es hora de regresar no crees...le decia Kalawarner mirando su reloj

Si tienes razón...respondio issei

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

BBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Se escucho el sonido de una fuerte explosión a la distacia

.ha...se podia oir a alguién muy cansado recuperando algo de oxigéno

*clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap*

Se escuchaban los aplausos de personas acercandose

Buen trabajo, veo que mejoraste mucho en el manejo de tus poderes a como cuando iniciamos...hablaba una persona que por su voz era un hombre quien observaba el lugar donde fué la explosión

Cabe decir que el lugar donde se produjo la explosión fué en una montaña muy cerca de ahi y que ahora se podia ver un enorme crater

No ha..ha aún me falta mucho por mejorar...respondia la otra persona aun recuperando el aliento

Ufufufu, si continuas asi lo mas probable es que dentro de poco te volveras aun mas fuerte...hablaba ahora la segunda persona pero esta era la voz de una mujer

Je...sonrio este

Entonces, continuamos?...pregunto este

No, lo dejaremos hasta aqui por el momento, es hora de regresar...respondio el otro hombre

Qué?...dijo este mirandolo con sorpresa

Asi es, es momento de regresar y de informarle a "el" de tu progreso...hablaba la mujer

Porque tenemos que regresar ahora que he mejorado bastante?...preguntaba este y se oia que estaba enojado

Porque "el" nos dio permiso solo por un mes y como eso ya paso tenemos que regresar...respondio el hombre mayor con una sonrisa

No te preocupes, allá te seguiremos entrenando, decia...decia la mujer con una sonrisa mirandolo

Tch, como sea...respondio este con el ceño fruncido

Cuando nos vamos?...pregunto mirandolos serio

Ahora mismo...respondia el hombre mientras creaba un circulo magico de transporte

Estan listos?...preguntaba mirando a los dos

Hmm...respondio este acercandose al circulo

Hai...respondio la mujer con una sonrisa

Bien entonces nos vamos de aqui...dijo el hombre mientras el circulo comenzaba a ascender desapareciendo del lugar

Luego de que se fueran del lugar del cual antes habia sido una zona rocosa ahora solo habian enormes crateres producto de tantas explosiones que ocurrieron en ese lugar

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Issei y Kalawarner ya iban de regreso al edifico donde ambos se encontraban viviendo y donde entrenaban y estudiaban

Pero issei de pronto comenzo a sentirse muy extraño sin saber porqué

Mientras tanto en interior de issei Draig tuvo que despertar a causa de la misma sensación y sabia porqué

 **"[Parece que todo ese presentimiento que tenía era provocado por ti no es así Blanco]".**..pensaba Draig con seriedad mientras despertaba por completo

 **"[Sera mejor que te prepares aibou]"...** pensaba Draig mientras veia a su compañero hablar con la peli azul

 **EN OTRO LUGAR**

Fuuuuu (imagínense que es el sonido cuando aparece un circulo mágico)

En frente de un edificio aparecía un circulo mágico enorme y de este salieron 3 personas, más en específico 2 personas adultas o mas bien jóvenes ya que se podia ver que eran un poquito mayores y un niño de no mas de 10 años

Hmm…murmuro el niño mirando en otra dirección muy serio

Ocurre algo? ...pregunto la mujer mirando al niño igual que el otro hombre

No, nada…respondió el niño volviendo su vista al frente

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre si ya que no habían entendido nada de porque el niño se puso serio de repente, pero lo dejaron pasar ya que quizás no era importante

Bien, entonces será mejor que entremos y le informemos a **"él"** de tu progreso...decía el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar

Vayan ustedes adelante, quiero ir a refrescarme primero ya que ni siquiera me diste tiempo para eso...decía el niño mirando al hombre con seriedad

.ja.. lo siento...se reia el hombre nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza

De acuerdo pero no te tardes mucho, ok...decia la mujer mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa

Hmm...asentía el niño mientras se alejaba de ahi

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron ahí de pie mirando al niño mientras se alejaba

Bien entonces vamos...decía el hombre dándose la vuelta retomando su camino

Hai...respondió la mujer siguiéndolo

 **Volviendo con nuestros amigos**

Hoy me divertí mucho, ¿y tú issei-kun? ...preguntaba la peli azul mirando al castaño con una sonrisa

Sí, yo también me divertí mucho, es bueno hacer estas cosas de vez en cuándo...respondía issei también con una sonrisa

Entonces qué te parece si lo hacemos de nuevo, en alguna otra ocasión…proponía la peli azul mirando al castaño

Hmm... de acuerdo me parece bien...respondía issei mirando a la peli azul con una sonrisa

Esta se sintió muy feliz de escuchar eso

Bien entonces q...

Paro de hablar ya que vio que la sonrisa que tenía issei desapareció y ahora tenía una mirada muy seria enfocada en otro lugar

Issei que ocurre? ...pregunto la peli azul preocupada al ver la mirada del castaño

Al ver que el castaño no le respondió esta siguió la mirada de este y vio que estaba enfocada en uno de los edificios cercano al suyo

Y vio que arriba del edifico había un chico albino con el cabello plateado, ojos azules, mirando al castaño muy fijamente

T. tú...hablo la peli azul sorprendida después de reconocer al chico

Issei dio un paso adelante y hablo

Así que tú eres el que está detrás de esa extraña sensación que sentí hace rato...hablaba issei muy serio mirando al albino

Issei, de que estas hablando? ...pregunto la peli azul mirando al castaño sorprendida al oír eso

Pero issei no le respondió y siguió mirando al albino fijamente

Hmp, digo lo mismo...hablaba el albino mientras saltaba del edificio y aterrizaba cerca del castaño

Ambos se miraban muy fijamente con expresiones serias

cuando fue que regresaste…decía la peli azul sorprendida de ver al albino de regreso, pero este no le respondió ya que no le apartaba para nada la mirada al castaño

Asi es señores Vali era el nombre de aquel chico que se encontraba en frente de issei dirigiéndose miradas sumamente serias

Así que te llamas Vali…decía issei mirando al albino

Hmp, acaso no te enseñaron que primero te debes de presentar ante alguien antes de decir su nombre…decía Vali con seriedad mirando al castaño

Soy issei, Hyodou issei…decía issei presentándose ante el albino

Je, así que un humano…decía Vali mirando al castaño

¿Hay algún problema con eso? ...preguntaba issei mirando al albino con el ceño fruncido

Vali, acaso olvidaste lo que te dijo Azazel-sama, de no meterte con los humanos…decia la peli azul mirando a este

Cállate Kalawarner…decía vali mirando a la peli azul con una mirada seria

Esta al ver la mirada de vali se asuso ya que sabia que este era mas fuerte que ella

¡Oye!, quien te crees que eres para hablarle asi a mi amiga….decia issei mirando a vali con el ceño fruncido

Hmp, alguien que es muy superior a ella…decia vali con arrogancia

Issei al escuchar lo que dijo empezó a liberar su poder

¡Oh!...murmuro vali al sentir que el poder del castaño

Y dime que crees que puedes hacer contra mí…decia vali mientras que comenzaba a sacar tambien su poder

Je, te enseñare lo que puedo hacer…decia issei mientras de su cuerpo comenzaba a sacar pequeños rayos

Vali estaba sorprendido ya que pensaba que el castaño al sentir su poder este se intimidaría, pero no fue asi entonces una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras liberaba más su poder

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire producto del poder que liberaban estos dos

"Qué es lo que ocurre aquí, nunca había visto a issei así, ni siquiera con los alumnos de Kokabiel-sama" …pensaba preocupada la peli azul mirando a su amigo

Issei continuaba mirando al albino con una gran seriedad mientras seguía sacando su poder, no iba a permitir que nadie le hablara así a su amiga

Kalawarner quien aún se mantenía cerca de issei se empezó a preocupar ya que vio que ambos no tenían intenciones de parar entonces

"¡Tengo que detener a issei antes de que haga alguna locura!" …pensaba la peli azul viendo como issei y vali estaban a punto de atacarse

¡Issei detente! ...gritaba la peli azul al castaño tratando de detener al castaño

Pero ya era tarde entonces

BBBBOOOOOMMMM

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR**

Oye, que crees que le ocurrio a vali?...preguntaba la mujer mirando al hombre

No lo se, espero que no sea algo malo…decia el hombre mientras estaban enfrente de una oficina

Toc toc

Adelante…escucharon una voz atrás de la puerta

Con permiso…hablaron ambos entrando a la oficina

Ambos entraron y vieron a dos hombres un pelinegro alto con barba parado en frente de otro pelinegro con mechas rubias quien se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio tomando algo de un vaso

Oh, veo que ya regresaron…decia el hombre pelinegro mirando a los dos jovenes que acababan de entrar

Hai, cuanto tiempo, Baraqiel-sama, Azazel-sama…decian ambos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa

En efecto los dos hombres que se encontraban dentro eran Baraqiel y Azazel

Bien, entonces como les fue…hablaba Azazel mirando a los jovenes

Hai, el entrenamiento de Vali dio buenos resultados Azazel-sama…decia la mujer con una sonrisa

Ya veo, eso es excelente…decia Azazel con una sonrisa

Hai, en todo el mes de entrenamiento valí aprendió a controlar mejor sus poderes…decía ahora el hombre

¿Y con lo otro? ...pregunto Baraqiel

Vali, ya tiene un mejor control con su Longinus…respondia la mujer

Ya veo, enton…

BOOOOMMMMM

¡Que fue eso!?...pregunto Azazel mirando por la ventana donde habia ocurrido la explosión

No lo se …respondio el hombre

Espera, ahora que me fijo bien donde esta Vali?...preguntaba Baraqiel

Bueno él dijo que iba a ir a tomar algo y que luego nos alcanzaría ya que regresamos antes de que este pudiera descansar un momento…respondió la mujer

Pero antes de irse, vimos que tenia una expresión seria…decia el hombre mirando a los cadres

Esto por supuesto alarmo a ambos hombres

Baraqiel, donde esta issei?...preguntaba Azazel mirando a su amigo

Según se habia salido con la alumna de Penemue…decia Baraqiel

Acaso crees…decia Baraqiel con los ojos abiertos mirando a su amigo

¡Maldicion!, como se me pudo haber olvidado, Baraqiel has un circulo de transporte hay que ir donde ellos y detenerlos antes de ocurra algo grave …decia Azazel poniendose de pie rapidamente

Hmm…respondio Baraqiel creando un circulo de transporte

Azazel se acerco al circulo de transporte igual que Baraqiel

Ambos jovenes que se encontraban ahí no entendían que les pasaba a los adultos

Disculpen quien es issei, y porque el y vali estan relacionados con lo que acaba de ocurrir?...preguntaba la mujer

Ahora no hay tiempo, se los explicaremos después, primero hay que rápido donde ellos…decia Baraqiel mientas entraba al circulo magico

Los jovenes entendieron y siguieron a los dos adultos ya que querian saber que ocurria

 **De vuelta con nuestros protas**

Issei y vali desaparecieron a una gran velocidad y chocaron sus puños cargados de magia

BBBBBOOOOOMMMMM

Issei con magia de rayo mientras que vali con una magia oscura que le pareció muy extraña al castaño

Después de haberse producido la explosión ambos salieron volando hacia atrás producto de la fuerza que ejercieron

Oh...hablo vali después de que saliera volando

Este estaba sorprendido de que el castaño pudiera seguirlo a esa velocidad y más que tuviera magia de rayo

Interesante, posees la misma magia que Baraqiel, eh…decía vali mirando al castaño

Sorprendido…decía issei mirando a vali

Un poco…decía vali alzando los hombros mirando al castaño

Hmp, pues ahora ya ves que no soy alguien débil…decía issei con seriedad

Y ahora pagaras por haberle hablado asi a mi amiga…termino de decir issei cargando magia de rayo en sus manos

Entonces, qué esperas…respondió vali mientras este también cargaba magia oscura en sus manos

Kalawarner quien aún se encontraba cerca de ahí viendo como el castaño y el albino volvían a elevar su poder se encontraba muy preocupada por su amigo ya que no quería que algo le pasara ya que esta sabía que vali era alguien muy fuerte

Pero de pronto vio como arriba del edificio donde se encontraba al principio vali aparecía un circulo mágico y de esta aparecieron 4 personas que logro reconocer muy bien

Entonces esta saco sus alas y se fue en dirección donde ellos para que detuvieran la pelea de esos dos

Arriba del edificio donde anteriormente se encontraba vali apareció un circulo mágico y de esta salieron 4 personas

Aquí es…decia Baraqiel mirando abajo donde se encontraban issei y vali

¡Azazel-sama!...Este y los demas escuchaon a alguien gritar y vieron que era Kalawarner quien iba en direccion donde ellos

Kalawarner, que es lo que ocurrió aquí? ...pregunto Azazel mirando a la peli azul con seriedad

N. no lo se muy bien, vera…Y así Kalawarner le explico todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora donde issei y vali se encontraban peleando

Asi que es por eso que Vali actuo raro antes de que fuéramos a hablar con Azazel-sama…decia el joven quien los acompañaba

Ya veo…decia Azazel mirando a los dos chicos

Estos en todo ese tiempo tanto issei como vali reanudaron su lucha

PUUNNN

PUNNN

Que ocurre eso es todo…decia Vali con una sonrisa

Hmp…respondía issei aumentando su ataque con más fuerza

BOOOOMMMM

Se produjo una pequeña explosión debido a un ataque de issei

¡Azazel-sama, hay que detenerlos antes de que ocurra algo malo! ...gritaba Kalawarner preocupada viendo a su amigo

No, dejémoslos pelear…decía Azazel con seriedad

¡EH!, ¡ si ellos continuan asi…decia una peli azul sorprendida al escuchar lo que dijo su lider

Azazel tiene razon, esto es una buena oportunidad de ver cuanto han avanzado ambos en sus entrenamientos…decia Baraqiel de la misma forma

Sensei, a que se refiere con eso…hablaba el chico que los acompañaba con intriga igual que la chica

Veras issei es el alumno de Baraqiel…decía Azazel

Esto por supuesto sorprendió a los dos jóvenes, si eso es cierto entonces ese chico es alguien fuerte

Ahhhhhh/ahhhhhh…gritaban ambos jóvenes chocando sus puños con fuerza

PUUUNNNNN

Issei y vali continuaban repartiéndose golpes a diestra y siniestras ninguno retrocedía, por suerte a esa hora no habia casi nadie en el lugar solo nuestros espectadores

Jajajaja, eso es todo Hyodou issei…decia vali sonriendo

Je, ni siquiera he sacado todo mi poder…respondio issei también con una sonrisa

Este comenzo a canalizar magia en sus manos y de esta se crearon pequeñas esferas de rayos

Oh…dijo vali

Toma esto…hablo issei

Electro Ball…dijo issei lazando las esferas en dirección a vali

BOOMM BOOMM BOOMM BOOOM

Vali esquivaba todas las esferas que issei lanzaba con gran agilidad mientras se creaban cráteres en la tierra

Los espectadores estaban sorprendidos por el poder del castaño y de la técnica que este ejecuto

Vaya, veo que si ha progresado en todo el mes…hablaba Azazel con una sonrisa mirando al castaño

Si y por lo visto no fue el único…decía Baraqiel

Estos vieron como el albino creaba un circulo mágico y de este arrojaba un gran ataque

Issei al ver el ataque del albino rápidamente creo un circulo de defensa que al momento de que el ataque llego

BOOOOOMMMMMM

Se produjo una explosión que levanto una gran nube de polvo

Nadie podía ver si el castaño habida quedado ileso luego del ataque

Vali también se mantenía atento por si el castaño atacaba, pero algo le decía que el castaño no sería vencido por un ataque así

Entonces la nube de polvo se empezó a disipar y pudieron ver como el castaño estaba ileso ya que el circulo que había creado lo había protegido

Vaya, ese ataque sí que era fuerte tuve que sacar más poder para poder resistir tu ataque…decía issei

Vali solo alzo los hombres mientras se volvió a poner en posición de pelea

Los jóvenes que acompañaban a Azazel y Baraqiel estaban sorprendidos por el gran poder y control que tenía issei

Ese chico es sorprendente, ser capaz de resistir uno de los ataques de vali…decía el hombre mirando al castaño con sorpresa

Si además pude ver que ese círculo de defensa tenía mucho poder…decía ahora la mujer mirando al castaño

Punnn punnn

Issei y vali volvían a repartirse golpes y patadas en todo su cuerpo

Pero en un descuido

Puun

Arhg…se quejó vali ya que issei le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen

Este salió volando hasta estrellarse contra un árbol

Entonces issei aprovecho eso y creo un circulo mágico

Toma esto… **Cuchillas de fuego…** dijo issei y del circulo salieron volando grandes hojas en dirección a vali

Vali vio el ataque y estaba sorprendido ya que no pensaba que el castaño pudiera hace eso, este solo creía que el castaño poseía magia de rayo

BOOOOOMMMM

Se creó otra explosión debido al ataque

creí que solo podía usar magia de rayo…hablo ahora la peli azul quien no había dicho nada desde hace rato

Los otros dos quienes estaba viendo la pelea también estaban sorprendidos hasta que Azazel hablo

La razón del porque issei puede hacer eso, es porque issei es un mago, así que le encargue a Baraqiel que le enseñare a hacer ataques que no solo fueran de rayo…dijo Azazel sorprendiendo a los 3 jóvenes

Ya veo, así que es eso…decía la mujer viendo como vali salía con la ropa un poco rasgada debido al ataque del castaño

Eh, ¿a qué te refieres? ...preguntaba el hombre mirando a la mujer

Pues desde que llegamos y vi a ese chico pude notar que él no es un humano normal ya que poseía grandes reservas de poder mágico…decía la mujer

Ya veo…respondió el hombre

Pero hay algo que no comprendo…hablaba otra vez la mujer

¿El qué? ...preguntaba el hombre

Vali nunca se ha interesado en las personas que han llegado aquí ya sean humanos o caídos, entonces porque tan de repente se le ocurrió venir y pelear contra ese chico? ...preguntaba la mujer expresando sus dudas

El hombre al escuchar la duda de la mujer supo que tenía razón, vali nunca había actuado así, entonces que era lo que tenía ese chico de especial

Pensaba este mirando al chico

Eso es porque issei no solo es un mago, sino que posee una Sacred Gear…hablaba Azazel

Esto tomo por sorpresa a ambos jóvenes pero

Pero, aun así, eso no explica nada…decía la mujer mirando al caído

Ahhh… qué más da de todos modos tarde o temprano se enterarían…decía Azazel suspirando

De qué habla Azazel-sama…decía el hombre

Issei… es un usuario de… Longino…dijo Azazel con seriedad

Ahh. Ahh…respiraba un cansado vali

Que pasa fue mucho para ti…hablaba issei con algo de burlo

Je, así que me engañaste pensando que solo tenías magia de rayo, muy ingenioso…decía vali mirando al castaño

Sensei me enseño que no debes de mostrarle todas tus cartas al enemigo, más en tu primera pelea…decía issei alzando los hombres

Jajajaja…se reía vali

Eres interesante Hyodou Issei

PUUUUNNNN

Vali expulso más poder de su cuerpo, entonces desapareció a una gran velocidad

…dijo issei al ver al albino en frente suyo

Puunn

Arrgh…se quejó issei ya que vali le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen justo como el lo hizo

Entonces este salió disparado contra el edificio donde estaban los otros

¡Iiiisseii!…grito Kalawarner preocupada por su amigo

Azazel a que te refieres con que ese chico es un usuario de Longinus…hablaba el hombre con seriedad olvidando los honorifico

Así como escuchas issei es un usuario de Longinus además de ser un mago…decía Azazel viendo al hombre

Ya veo, entonces es por eso…decía la mujer con seriedad

Y, ¿cuál es su Longinus? ...preguntaba el hombre con curiosidad

El…posee la…Boosted Gear…decía Azazel con seriedad

Los 3 jóvenes estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendidos al escuchar eso

Entonces ese chico es…decía el hombre sorprendido

¡Azazel hay que detenerlos en este momento!...decía la mujer gritando preocupada

¡Es verdad antes de que…?!...hablo Kalawarner de la misma forma, pero paro de hablar ya que

PPPUUUUNNNN

Todos sintieron otra gran oleada de poder

Vali quien estaba viendo donde había lanzado a issei estaba sorprendido al sentir el gran poder que tenía el castaño

Entonces pudo ver como el castaño comenzó a salir con sangre saliendo por su boca

Así que este es tu poder…decía Vali ahora con una gran seriedad

Pero issei no respondió solo se limpio la sangre escurriendo por su boca

poder tiene ese chico…decia la mujer sorprendida

Es igual de fuerte que vali…decia el hombre tambien sorprendido

Kalawarner estaba en las mismas condiciones, sabia que el castaño era fuerte pero no sabia que tanto

Issei al igual que vali ambos justo ahora tienen un poder tan grande como alguien de clase alta…decía Azazel con seriedad

Esto volvió a dejar sorprendido a los 3 jóvenes

poder en apenas unos niños…decia el hombre sorprendido

¡Azazel, con mas razón debes de detener esto!...gritaba la mujer muy preocupada al igual que la peli azul

Pero este no le hacía caso solo se mantenía mirando a los dos jóvenes

Tranquila, si algo llega a pasar nosotros intervendremos antes de que ocurra algo terrible…decía Baraqiel con seriedad

Pero eso no le quito la preocupación a las dos chicas en cambio el chico se mostró serio también preparado por si algo ocurría

Te pondrás serio, eh…decía vali mirando al castaño

Issei en respuesta empezó a liberar rayos en su cuerpo una gran cantidad si se podría decir

Vali también empezó a aumentar más su poder

Entonces estos desparecieron a una velocidad a un más mayor que las otras veces

Ambos dándose con todo lo que tenían

Puunnn/Punnn

Ambos se golpearon al mismo tiempo en sus rostros saliendo disparados, uno estrellándose en arboles hasta atravesarlos, otro volviendo a estrellarse en edificios también atravesándolo

Los que estaban viendo la pelea estaban sorprendidos por ver el poder que estos tenían

Entonces vieron como issei venia apareciendo con las ropas rasgadas y con algo de sangre producto de sus heridas

Este es el que había salido volando atravesando los edificios

Luego vieron a vali igual en las mismas condiciones que el castaño, solo que este tenía un poco más de heridas ya que había travesado varios arboles

Que te parece si terminamos con esto…decía issei mirando al albino

Je, de acuerdo…respondía vali con una sonrisa

Entonces ambos comenzaron a concentrar una gran cantidad de poder mágico

Oye, Azazel…decía Baraqiel mirando al caído

Hmm, prepárate, ambos han concentrado una gran cantidad de poder mágico, si eso los llega a tocar no saldrán ilesos…decía Azazel con seriedad

Las chicas se preocuparon mucho al oír eso igual que el chico

AHHHH/AHHHH…gritaban ambos expulsando todo su poder

PUUUUNNNN

En la mano de issei se formó una gran lanza echa de rayos

Mientras que en la de vali se formó una esfera de energía oscura

Ambos se vieron y comenzaron a correr con sus ataques en la mano preparados para colisionar

¡Ahora Baraqiel!…gritaba Azazel lanzándose

Hmmm…dijo Baraqiel igual lanzándose

Ahhhhhh/Ahhhhh….

BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMM

¡ISSEIIII! /¡VAAALLLII!...gritaron las chicas viendo la gran explosión que se produjo

El chico también se encontraba preocupado por ambos, puede que no conozca al chico, pero, aun así

Luego de que el polvo se disipara cambiaron sus rostros preocupados por uno más relajado

Estos pudieron ver como Azazel había detenido el ataque de vali con su propia mano

Al igual que Baraqiel este había detenido el ataque de issei también con su propia mano

A. azazel/ S. sensei…dijeron ambos cayendo inconscientes

 **FIN**

 **Bueno señores eso es todo por hoy**

 **Primeramente, les pido disculpa por la tardanza en que subí el capítulo, sé que les había dicho que iba a subir el capitulo a finales de octubre o si lo iba a subir en noviembre no me acuerdo muy bien**

 **La verdad es que me habia quedado bloqueado de como continuar con la historia de este capitulo ya tenia el final pero si lo agregaba asi como lo tenia la historia no iba a tener mucho sentido entonces decidi posponerlo y buscar mas escenarios que coincidieran con la historia**

 **Entonces decidi que que mejor forma de disculpa que hacer el capitulo un poco mas largo, asi que me las ingenie para poder alargarlo, se que no es la gran cosa pero algo es algo**

 **Ademas que como ya se estaba acercando la navidad decidi posponer el lanzamientos 2 semanas antes ya que ese era el tiempo en el que yo tenia pensado subirlo**

 **Asi que consideren esto como mi regalo de navidad para ustedes**

 **Ademas de que les tengo otra sorpresa**

 **Tengo pensado que para el 31 de diciembre subiré un capitulo pero no de High School DxD "Sekyriuutei Ultimate"**

 **Si no de una nueva historia que se ocurrio hace unos meses pero no HSDXD**

 **La historia sera de NARURO**

 **Si señores voy a crear una historia de naruto**

 **Pero esta no sera como las otras que ustedes han leido o de las que yo he leido**

 **Asi que les sugiero que esten atentos el 31 de diciembre ya que ese dia lanzare el primer capitulo, no les dire el nombre de la seria asi que se tienen que meter a mi perfil y verlo por ustedes mismos**

 **Denle una oportunidad si, se que les encantara**

 **Asi que eso es todo por hoy**

 **Como siempre dejen sus reviews y el nombre de las personas que ustedes piensen que estan en el harem**

 **Espero que les haiga gustado esta historia como a mí de escribirla**

 **Se despide Satan Crimson**

 **Hasta la proxima y**

 **~~Feliz Navidad~~**


End file.
